


EXODUS

by unpuzzlemyylego



Series: EXODUS [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Fluff and Smut, Kid Bangtan Boys, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:16:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 55,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unpuzzlemyylego/pseuds/unpuzzlemyylego
Summary: Kyungsoo knew that it wasn't a good idea; he knew that he was going to get in trouble, with his friends, his parents, even the law. No one was to venture outside at night, especially during the nights of the Red Moon. People got hurt and sometimes even killed for leaving their homes. Yet all this didn't stop Kyungsoo from venturing outside anyway.  Kyungsoo enjoyed the cold breeze of the wintering nights, the glow of the moon and the shining stars above him. But the thing that he liked the most was the thought of being with him; letting the creature wrap himself around Kyungsoo's small frame to keep him safe and warm. Listening to the simple stories that Kyungsoo told with raised ears and eyes filled with wonder. Kyungsoo enjoyed these moments. Because during these times he was free, free from the criticisms of his parents, or the nagging from the teachers. He could just relax and dwell into the night. The company of his larger companion only made these nights better, and he was the one true reason that Kyungsoo became so addicted to the thrill of leaving the house. It was stupid, people weren't supposed to associate with them, yet Kyungsoo never stopped, he continued to meet him.





	1. Moonlight

Kyungsoo knew that it wasn't a good idea; he knew that he was going to get in trouble, with his friends, his parents, even the law. No one was to venture outside at night, especially during the nights of the Red Moon. People got hurt and sometimes even killed for leaving their homes. Yet all this didn't stop Kyungsoo from venturing outside anyway.  Kyungsoo enjoyed the cold breeze of the wintering nights, the glow of the moon and the shining stars above him. But the thing that he liked the most was the thought of being with him; letting the creature wrap himself around Kyungsoo's small frame to keep him safe and warm. Listening to the simple stories that Kyungsoo told with raised ears and eyes filled with wonder. Kyungsoo enjoyed these moments. Because during these times he was free, free from the criticisms of his parents, or the nagging from the teachers. He could just relax and dwell into the night. The company of his larger companion only made these nights better, and he was the one true reason that Kyungsoo became so addicted to the thrill of leaving the house. It was stupid, people weren't supposed to associate with them, yet Kyungsoo never stopped, he continued to meet him.

Waking up in the middle of the night, the full moon resting in the sky; he moved out from under his covers before slipping on a thick sweater that he laid out earlier for such a night. He knew that he was going to need to be quiet, his parents were getting restless at night because of work, and would most likely still be awake somewhere around the house. Opening his door quietly and closing it just the same behind him, he quickly moved down the stairs towards the back sliding glass door. Slipping his shoes on and creeping across the yard was easy. Shivering from the colder night than he though he made it to the fence before quickly hoping overtop of it into the woods behind. Not the least bite startled with the wolf waiting there for him.

The wolf, the one that he holds the deepest connection too, the one that he felt complete beside; the need to go out and meet the wolf was more exciting than anything. His breath steady, as Kyungsoo noticed that the wolf was sleeping soundlessly. Slowly he made his way towards the large beast; Kyungsoo stuck his hand out and moved it along his warm fur. Kyungsoo knelt down beside him enjoying the moment. Grunting slightly when the wolf moved into his touch, Kyungsoo's smile spread larger. "Hey sleepy," Kyungsoo whispered before the wolf shook his head slightly looking up at the boy; giggling to himself when the wolf licked his face.

_Beautiful_

Smiling to him, as the wolf's husky voice was heard once again. Kyungsoo knew that his wolf was different than others; he was huge, much larger than the others that he's seen on the internet or television. The wolf had beautiful deep grey eyes that completely captivated him. His soft black and brown elegant fur; Kyungsoo loved just sitting there running his hands through his wolfs fur, it has become one of his favourite past times.

"Where are we going today?" Kyungsoo asked as the wolf stood up and lowered his head towards Kyungsoo. He climbed onto his back, swiftly moving onto the wolf, grabbing cuffs of his fur into his hands so he wouldn't fall off during the run.

_We have to be quick tonight; you're not supposed to be outside tonight._

"I know, but I needed to get away, I head back to school tomorrow first day of University life." The wolf said nothing before taking off into the forest. Tonight was a full moon; wolves were more prone to wonder into the towns and cities during the night. Patrols would drive up and down the streets making sure people were safe and indoors.

 Kyungsoo leaned down into the warmth of his fur as they cut through the trees. Racing through the night, the exhilarating feeling once again filled him. Even with the cold wind hitting his face, he couldn't stop the smile that he had on. His wolf carried him swiftly through the trees, dodging stumps and jumping over fallen rumble. It was at these moments that Kyungsoo truly felt free.

The wolf, told Kyungsoo his nick name many nights ago, and Kyungsoo agreed that the name suited him well: Kai. Kyungsoo knew that the wolf was scared as much as he was in people finding out about their meetings. Kai wasn't one of the normal wolves that one would see in the forest, but something else, something more powerful. Kai was able to shift into a human form, something that he has never let Kyungsoo see.

Kyungsoo fought him on this for a long time but eventually gave up on the idea, figuring that he should be just happy with what he has at the moment, someone to watch over him and be with him during the summer months. Kai was special to Kyungsoo, a friend who didn't care for his real life. Kai was someone that didn't judge him on whom his friends were or who his parents are. Kai took Kyungsoo as he was.

In Exodus, the idea of wolves wasn't unfamiliar. Wolves have roamed the streets of the city for centuries. Idea of humans turning into wolves was all the same, something that became the norm. Although many humans disagreed with the hybrids way of life, or the fact that they lived in their lands, the humans continued to live in peace with them.

Kyungsoo himself was quite fond of the wolves in the area, especially those of the EXO Pack. A pack that has protected them since Kyungsoo can remember. Their parents before them protected these lands and now they were the ones to protect the humans of Exodus. EXO has protected Exodus from the several of rogue wolves have entered the territory and continue to be a threat to the people. It was one of the reasons that people were to stay indoors at night. Wolves took no mercy and enjoyed the hunt and the kill. The Pack does their best to protect their people, yet troubles still happen, murders that can't be stopped. People have been blaming EXO for years, saying that they are the reason that the wolves keep coming to the town. Yet people knew that if said Pack was not in the area, things would be much worse, no one would be safe. Still, here he was, sneaking out to see his wolf and be with him throughout the night. It was funny, when Kyungsoo was with Kai, he felt invincible, like no one could touch him. No one could hurt him because Kai was there.

Kai brought Kyungsoo home a couple hours later, the two deciding that it was best for Kyungsoo to spend the rest of his night in his bed to be ready for tomorrow. Kyungsoo climbed off Kai's back before hugging him tightly. "Promise to come again tomorrow." Kyungsoo released Kai to once again look into those captivating grey eyes that he loved so much. "I'll have to tell you all about my day."

_Promise_

Kyungsoo smiled once more before placing a kiss on Kai's forehead. He climbed back over the fence afterwards. Kai listening to his every move and waiting to hear the sliding glass doors close once more before moving back into the depths of the forest.

Slipping back into the house, he quietly made his way back up to his room, trying his hardest to not a make a sound to wake his sleeping parents. He moved himself into his room once more closing the door softly behind him, before racing to be under the warmth of the covers once more. He smiled to himself curling up into ball thoughts of University life and Kai racing through his head.

Do Kyungsoo, the only son and sole heir to Do Enterprise, the largest company in all of Korea. They were leading in the Health Care industry, along with the various hotel and restaurant chains around the country, and expanding. Kyungsoo was the ideal son, one that would pay attention to detail when it came to school work, leading him to be at the top of the class. Kyungsoo was headed to great things; already one of the elite students of Exodus University in Business and History, Kyungsoo was a role model for all. Kyungsoo listened to his parents, doing everything they ask without batting an eye. If they wanted their son to be the top of the class he would do it, if they needed him to do a presentation for the company he was the first one to stand up and speech. Mr. and Mrs. Do were both quite proud of their son. And as Kyungsoo heads into the second year of University they were even more excited about the boy's educational progress. Kyungsoo was more than happy to make his parents proud, they would pay attention to him this way. He would gain a simple, nice, hug from his mother whenever he aced his exams or got a top grade on a paper. His father's approving nods were another sign of affection that Kyungsoo looked forward too. It wasn't much, but it was something, and it was good enough for him.

He did not have many friends throughout his grade school or high school career.  Just a couple of close knit friends that have stuck to him since his younger years. First was Byun Baekhyun, a spunky, happy-go-lucky kid that befriended Kyungsoo on the first day of grade school. Baekhyun completely insisting on the two of them becoming friends and Kyungsoo who didn't have any at the time completely agreeing to the idea; since then they've become closer, and act like actual brothers more than friends. Baekhyun was the one that pushed Kyungsoo to try new things, things that his parents weren't always fond of. One was singing Baekhyun took great pride in being the one to find out that Kyungsoo could actually sing and in turn always signing the two of them up for singing competitions at their school. Baekhyun continued his own love for singing into his University life, taking a major in Vocals and a Minor in Communications. Baekhyun had quite the creative mind. Even though Baekhyun is Kyungsoo's greatest friend he didn't know of Kyungsoo's secret.

Another close friend is Kim Jongdae, even though they just became friends during their high school lives, Jongdae seems to have taken quite a liking to Baekhyun and Kyungsoo and joined their little friend group. Jongdae is a complete genius and was going to be taking Language as a major in University. Although, if you were to simply meet Jongdae once one would think the opposite; For being so book smart, Jongdae didn't like to show it off a lot. Jongdae captured Kyungsoo and Baekhyun's eye when the boy joined their choir group back in high school. Jongdae had a voice of an angel. Both Kyungsoo and Baekhyun were both quite jealous of the range that Jongdae could hit. Although Jongdae didn't like to participate in contests and concerts Baekhyun was working hard on convincing him otherwise.

Although during the summers they don't see each other as much as they used too because of Kyungsoo's parents always taking him with them to grand openings and important press conferences, he didn't have much time for friends. But it didn't seem to matter to Baekhyun or Jongdae, because when Kyungsoo came back the three of them were back to normal. They continued just where they would leave off and everything was normal. Kyungsoo enjoyed his school days more than his time at home. During school, he was able to do what he wanted and not be under the watchful eyes of his parents all the time.

The alarm went off way earlier than Kyungsoo wanted it too. Spending those late nights with Kai were really starting to catch up on him. Kyungsoo quickly whipped his hand out from underneath of the warm blankets and slammed it down on the clock, turning off the siren like noise. Groaning he turned himself over and was met with the bright sunlight that entered through the windows of his upper level room. Kyungsoo sighed getting out of bed now, standing up on unsteady legs as he slowly made his way towards the bathroom to get ready for his first day back to the University.

Being back in school meant no more boring trips, or lonely days and exhausting parties; just him and his favourite things. This year was a little different though. All second year students were required to take the Legends course; a course strictly on everything involving the wolves in the area and the ones outside. Kyungsoo was actually excited about learning about the wolves and what they were like, he wanted nothing more than to know about Kai's kind. He's searched the internet many times and has asked his parents even more about the wolves, but neither seemed to provide much explanation on the wolves. But this year he was finally going to get answers and he was more than excited about it.

Baekhyun and Jongdae were supposed to be in the class as well. He knew that he wasn't going to be alone with the course and maybe this way he would finally have someone to study with. Most of the time he was kept up in his room going over text books and notes for hours on end; Studying in a group sounded way more fun.

After showering and making him presentable he made his way downstairs to his parents. His mother sitting there looking over the payments and shipments that they've been making in order to get the latest restaurant up and running. His father reading the morning paper as their chef was making pancakes for the family. Kyungsoo sat down at one of the stools going through his phone. His parents were always quite busy in the morning. "Good morning, did you sleep well?" Kyungsoo tried.

"As well as we could of. We've got a lot to do for the restaurant." his mother replied not even looking up from the papers. She continued to go through them as Kyungsoo grabbed onto the plate of pancakes that was placed in front of him. "But, you need to know that your father and I are going to be spending the month in Japan. We need to make sure that everything runs smoothly for our first opening in a different country."

"So I'm going to be home alone for the month?" Kyungsoo asked as he stuffed another fork full of pancake into his mouth.

"Or two, we aren't exactly sure of when we're going to be coming home." Mr. Do informed. "If everything runs smoothly we will be opening up another one in Japan."

"Great I'm going to be stuck alone again," Kyungsoo mumbled, sure he didn't mind that his parents were gone; it gave him time to himself. He was also able to have his friends over more often that way. "Alright sounds good, have a safe trip alright." Kyungsoo finished his plate before putting it into the dishwasher and taking a seat at the table waiting. "When are you leaving?"

"This afternoon is our flight." His father informed him. There was no hugs exchanged, no "I love you", or "I will miss you", that was just how his family ran. He didn't mind, and sort of got used to the colder ways of his family. It has always been this way. He left the house afterwards, not bothering with anything else. His parents would leave and then come back, and the cycle would continue.

Kyungsoo got a text a couple minutes later, the familiar ringtone going off, one that Kyungsoo hasn't heard in what seemed like years. His smile growing wider as he looked down to see a text from Baekhyun...

From: ByunBaek  
                                    COME OUTSIDE IDIOT!!!

Kyungsoo was quick to stand up from his place at the kitchen table, his parents both startled from the sudden action. "What?" His mother raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, Baekhyun's here, I haven't seen him all summer, I'm just kinda of excited." Kyungsoo beamed. Both of his parents widened their eyes and looked towards each other before turning towards Kyungsoo with a stern look.

"Son," His father's voice was stern, Kyungsoo stopping putting on his shoes and turned back towards him, nodding his head to indicate that he was listening. "I don't think that it is a good idea for you to hang out with that Byun kid anymore." Kyungsoo's face dropped. _Since when did his parents not like Baekhyun?_

"Why?"

"We just don't think that he is the best influence on you, son. Neither that Kim kid that we've mentioned before," His mother continued.

"I know that you guys aren't fond of him, but neither Jongdae nor Baekhyun have ever distracted me from my studies, I am always getting straight A's like you want me too. And I still attend all the parties and meetings you wanted this past summer. I'm still going to hang out with them." Kyungsoo shut the door behind him before quickly leaving the driveway not wanting to hear anymore from his parents. This wasn't an unusual thing for Kyungsoo. It was obvious that his parents didn't like Jongdae. He was never allowed over unless he snuck in and whenever he did have a confrontation with his parents it would never end well. Jongdae would most likely be yelled at with Kyungsoo being dragged away with his parents.

But Baekhyun was never a problem; he has always been one that his parents actually liked. Though Baekhyun had his downs, like he was quite adventurous at times and got Kyungsoo into trouble once or twice, he was still allowed to hang out with him. Sure it wasn't always the greatest sometimes but they would still welcome Baekhyun into the home. And now they're changing their minds about the boy too…Kyungsoo could never keep up with his parents antics.

"Baekhyun," Kyungsoo shouting his arms out wide before Baekhyun was wrapped up in them. Baekhyun beamed hugging his best friend tightly and long. It's been a long and hard summer without Kyungsoo's little energetic best friend but now things just got a thousand times better. "It's been so long, I miss you Baek."

"I know you missed me, you're hugging me like you're about to lose me. What's up?"

"Nothing," Kyungsoo shook his head, he didn't know whether or not he should tell his parents what they said about the boy but just decided to keep it to him when he noticed something different about Baekhyun. "You changed."

"What?" Baekhyun asked taken back.

"Yah, you're hair, it's black now, when it used to be like a purple colour. And your eyes, they've got this tint of red to them." Kyungsoo said taking a closer look at Baekhyun.

"Oh those are contacts, and well as for my hair, I decided that I just wanted a little change. You know I'm spontaneous like that." Baekhyun smiled wrapping an arm around Kyungsoo's shoulders as the two walked to the school. "But you still look the same. Same red hair, same heart smile and cute cheeks and short height," Baekhyun made fun of Kyungsoo only to have the slightly shorter male push him in the side.

"I'm only like a centimeter shorter than you, so stop judging my height." Kyungsoo sighed as Baekhyun's arm went back around the younger. "Besides that, I'm sorry for not being able to really contact you all summer. My parents took me on this two month vacation as they called it. Which was just them spreading their wealth around the country. But I'm back now and ready to spend time with my best friend."

"Good because my summer has been pretty boring without you Soo. But I guess I wasn't much better. My parents took me camping for once month but afterwards I just sat at home doing whatever came to mind. I figured that your parents had you pretty busy." Baekhyun said turning his head.

"How about Jongdae have you seen him?"

"Ya, the kid just seems to be always there now. But he's been busy himself right, with his brother showing up randomly and finding a new group of friends as well I guess he's been pretty busy."

"Seems like Jongdae, spreading the love everywhere he can. I'm just glad to be out again." Kyungsoo sighed and Baekhyun could pick up the distress in his friend right away.

"What you're parents bothering you again?"

"When are they not? But thankfully they are going away for another two month trip, so you're welcomed to come and stay with me. To be honest I'll be pretty lonely if you don't." Kyungsoo attempted to bribe Baekhyun into staying. Baekhyun agreed right away that he would spend the time with Kyungsoo; he honestly needed the time with him more that Kyungsoo did with Baekhyun. "So tonight?"

"Yea, I'll be there." It wasn't long before the two best friends made it to the school entrance and already noticing the huge crowd of girls all gathered around two cars. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo both knew what was going on right away. It was EXO…the wolf group that protected the lands. The infamous group of wolf boys that all the girls seemed to have their eyes on; No matter how much they tried it didn't seem like they were going to get anywhere with the boys. Most of them were already together so it was hard to even get near the couples that were already formed. But for the single boys it was different, they were sought out and hunted by the girls of the school.

"Wow, I never thought that it would be this insane." Kyungsoo sighed trying to push his way through the group of girls to make it to the front entrance.

"Well what did you expect; the first years have never seen them before. This is a whole new experience for them. And besides that they have two that are starting this year in their first year as well. So everyone is sort of going crazy." Baekhyun said motioning to the two new boys that were walking behind their older Hyung's talking with each other.

Kyungsoo didn't really recognize either one of them, one tall and blonde with a straight face as the one beside him, dark brown hair and a smirk on his face walked through the crowds of girls. "They aren't that big of a deal to us now that we've see them all but I guess it's something new for these girls." Kyungsoo said but his mind was thinking something completely different. The dark haired boy was completely gorgeous. His deep complexion and striking eyes completely captivated Kyungsoo in an instant. Unconsciously Kyungsoo started to make his way through the girls until he reached the front of them to get a better look at the boy.

The boy turned his head towards Kyungsoo as soon as he made it to the front, their eyes locking with each others. Kyungsoo's heart skipped a beat as the boy seemed to be walking towards him holding a hand out. Chanyeol, a taller member of EXO saw this and pulled the boy with him towards the school, not wanting to lose any of their members. Kyungsoo's face fell as the handsome boy that stole his breath walked away from him.

"Hey, Kyungsoo? You in there?" Baekhyun asked shaking his friend from his trance. Kyungsoo shook his head before nodding and then followed Baekhyun into the school. Baekhyun could only sigh, he knew what was going to happen, the same thing happened to him not to long ago…

"So what classes do you have?" Kyungsoo asked looking around for a locker to choose. Baekhyun was right beside him getting the one beside him before putting their books into them. Baekhyun pulled out his schedule last and started to read it off to Kyungsoo.

"My vocal classes are every Monday, Wednesday and Friday. Tuesday and Thursdays are my communication courses and then I have that Legends class that everyone has to take on Friday. Besides that I have lunch every day at twelve for an hour." Baekhyun explained before grabbing his books needed for the first class.

"Yea, I have that Legends class with you on Friday as well, should be interesting, and different. I can't believe that they're actually teaching it though. For so long they never wanted anyone to learn about the wolves. Now it's becoming more open to the public."

"A lot of things are changing lately; I think that they just want us to be all aware of the dangers and the things that are happening in our forests. Maybe it's to scare us into staying indoors more." Baekhyun sighed. "But I've got class in about five minutes so I'll meet you later alright Soo? And meet up with you at lunch?" Baekhyun waved good bye to Kyungsoo before leaving the boy behind before he even had a chance to say anything else.

Kyungsoo just laughed at his friend racing off to his first class. It was always like this with Baekhyun, always rushing from one class to the other. He closed Baekhyun's locker that he forgot in a rush, when he noticed that boy dropped his schedule onto the floor. Kyungsoo read it over quickly wondering if there was any more break times that they could possibly take together when he came across a course Baekhyun forgot to mention. "What's Mating 100?" Kyungsoo whispered to himself before a slamming of a locker behind him made him jump.

"Oh sorry." The boy's voice came behind him making Kyungsoo shiver from the deep voice that he wasn't expecting. For some reason Kyungsoo knew who it was. He looked over his shoulder only to confirm his suspicions. "I didn't mean to scare you." He smirked down at Kyungsoo before lifting his hand and whipping something from Kyungsoo's lips.

"What are you doing?" Kyungsoo could barely breathe out.

"Toothpaste…Cute." He said before leaving Kyungsoo behind. The red head watched as the boy left, a duffle bag over his shoulder as his head towards what looked like the dance hall. Kyungsoo leaned back against his locker completely lost in his thoughts.

Baekhyun was moving quickly down the halls trying to search for the correct class, each year they seemed to move the studios somewhere else around the school, at least that it what it felt like. It wasn't long before Baekhyun's arm was grabbed and pulled into a warm embrace. Baekhyun simply sighed allowing him to be engulfed in the strong arms. "Are you going to follow me everywhere?"

"I have too; I can't have you getting hurt."

"I'm fine at school, I told you I would be. Besides I've got Kyungsoo with me. And now I know you're watching me too. I'm going to be okay, I promise."

"But that's not always enough," The giant leaned down towards Baekhyun turning their positions so he could trap the older between himself and the wall. "I just can't have anything happening to you. I'm not used to having you at my side. I'll agree to not letting other know about us, because you didn't want the people bothering you, but if anything happens I'm stepping in. You know I can't help it."

"I know." Baekhyun looked up meeting his deep red eyes, the same shade that Baekhyun's seemed to blend with now. "And I love you for that, but I don't want Kyungsoo getting involved in any of this. Living with you all isn't normal, and people will talk if they see us together. I don't want the attention. All I want is to live normally while I still can. Will you allow me to do that Chanyeol?"

 


	2. First Love

Kyungsoo was alone in his first class, but it was nothing new to him. He spent most of the time listening to the professor taking down important dates and assignments that would need to be completed by the end of the semester. He knew that it was best to complete them early so he wouldn't have to worry about it later. Besides doing assignments meant that there was less time his parents would have him do something else for the company. He took school work over Do Enterprise any day. It wasn't long before Kyungsoo was moving onto his next class, a course that focused on marketing. Kyungsoo honestly didn't mind this course, he was allowed more freedom and creativity when it came to the assignments than this other classes.

Monday, Tuesday and Thursday's he had his business orientated classes. During this time he spent most of his time going over notes and studying in the library while Jongdae and Baekhyun attempted to distract him during this time. Wednesday's and Friday mornings he had his music classes, while Friday afternoons he spent with the rest of the third years in various different Legends courses.

It wasn't long until it was finally lunch. Everyone in the University seemed to be scattered around during this period. Kyungsoo was quick to get to his locker before racing towards the cafeteria. Jongdae was already sitting at their table earphones in his ears as he poked at the sandwich in front of him. "Jongdae," Kyungsoo called out as he got closer to the boy. Jongdae looked up when he heard Kyungsoo, a wide smile spreading across his face.

"Well, look whose back from the dead." Jongdae patted the seat beside him as Kyungsoo sat down beside him. "Didn't have time for me all summer eh? To busy being a rich kid?" Jongdae teased as Kyungsoo pulled out his own lunch box.

"Yes, apparently following my parents around to meetings and openings is their idea of a vacation." Kyungsoo explained. Jongdae understood though, Kyungsoo's family always had him traveling the world for their company.

"But it doesn't matter now right. We can just hang out like usual, no more meetings just the three of us." Jongdae smiled as Baekhyun took a seat in front of the two boys. "Miss us yet Baek?" Jongdae smiled cheekily.

"Think again Jongdae. I saw you all summer, Kyungsoo I didn't. I miss him more than you any day." Baekhyun smirked. Just as the boys were about to continue their conversation loud screams were heard from the entrance of the cafeteria.

"Oh my god, this is hilarious, they're so pathetic going after them." Jongdae couldn't help but laugh watching the girls make a walkway for the EXO boys.

"It got worse with Sehun and Jongin entering the school." Baekhyun whined. "Those two are like chick magnets, they're good looking and young and available."

"Sehun's dating." Jongdae explained. "He's mated off remember. Come Baek we've been over this a couple times."

"You guys were talking EXO without me?" Kyungsoo asked putting his head down on his arms as he watched the tall black haired man from earlier. Once again Kyungsoo was completely taken in by him. He couldn't control his desire to watch the boy, to want to talk to him, or be near him. Jongdae and Baekhyun looked at each other knowingly. "Which one of them is Sehun?" Kyungsoo needed to know, he needed to make sure that Sehun wasn't the one that has captured him, but for some reason he already knew the answer.

"No, you don't have to worry about that. Sehun is the blonde one. Jongin is the one that you've been making eyes at."

"So he's single?" It was pretty much all Kyungsoo wanted to know.

"Yes Soo he's single." Baekhyun sighed. Kyungsoo nodded his head turning back towards Jongin and smiling to himself. Jongin was single, he wasn't attached to anyone, no Mate no nothing. Now all Kyungsoo had to do was fight off the rest of the fan girls. But he knew that that would never happen…"So then who is Sehun's Mate?"

Baekhyun perked up at the change of conversation. Baekhyun liked talking about the EXO members. He owed them so much more than he could ever admit. "Well Sehun is a first year student studying dance. He's also mated to Luhan." Baekhyun explained.

"Luhan," Kyungsoo mumbled, scanning the wolves and noticed the shorter brown haired boy standing beside Sehun, holding his hand. Kyungsoo couldn't help but smile at how cute the two of them looked together. Kyungsoo knew Luhan, he was the soccer star of the school, leading striker. Luhan was a well known flower boy, gaining the eyes of many students. Yet nothing was ever said about Luhan having a Mate or even a boyfriend to be exact; so news of Luhan having a younger Mate really shocked the student body.

The rest were faces he knew from before. Kris was the Alpha of the Pack, although some believed it to be Joonmyun who seemed to be weakly as strong. Kris is the feared leader; most people were intimidated by his strong demeanour and his off putting personality. Not many were confident enough of approaching Kris or even his Mate Tao. Zitao is a young wolf that was the same age as Kyungsoo. He seemed to be the only one that was able to tame Kris and control him during out lashes. Everyone knew that Tao was off limits, and most of which respected those boundaries. Others, new rogue wolves, found Tao quite the catch and would attempt to take him as their own. This would never end well.

The Beta of the group was well known. Kim Joonmyun was the one to start the Pack, yet found that Kris seemed to be a better upfront leader. Joonmyun was okay from working on the sidelines. Joonmyun was a Beta himself but that never stopped him from taking down Alpha's in fights. His mate Zhang Yixing was another adorable Beta. The two were always at each other's hips, and Kyungsoo has never seen one without the other.

Park Chanyeol was another strong Alpha of the group. Kyungsoo has actually talked with Chanyeol before and found him absolutely hilarious. Chanyeol was music major as well, and apparently he and Baekhyun talked from time to talk during their classes.

Lastly there was the two newbie's, one named Oh Sehun and another Kim Jongin.  Oh Sehun seemed to be the strong silent type, and Kyungsoo has not been able to figure much out about the boy besides his Mate; but this never bothered him. Kyungsoo's mind was more focused on the other Alpha that had entered the school. Kim Jongin, he was completely stunning, breathtaking and seemed to be into dancing? But he has yet to fully confirm this. But what he did know was that Jongin has a husky deep voice, lend muscles and beautiful eyes.

"He's gone again..." Baekhyun said waving his hands in front of Kyungsoo's face trying to get his attention. "I swear we're never going to get the normal Kyungsoo back now that he's completely lost it." Baekhyun started to yell towards the end of the sentence.

This woke Kyungsoo from his trance, lowering his head and blushing because he knew that he was caught staring at Jongin once again. "Seriously you've got it back. It's almost like you've imprinted on him." Jongdae laughed loudly before Baekhyun reached back over the table and slapped the laughing boy upside the head, sending him a glare.

"What's imprinting?" Kyungsoo asked.

"Nothing, Jongdae is just making things up." Baekhyun said standing up to through his stuff away in the trash before getting ready for the next classes. "I'll see you guys tonight." Baekhyun waved off towards the other boys before leaving the cafeteria.

"What's tonight?" Jongdae asked.

"Baekhyun is coming over; my parents are gone on another trip. So that means that you can come over as well if you want too?" Kyungsoo asked getting up as well and walking with Jongdae to the trash can. The two threw their garbage away and continued out.

"Damn it, I can't Soo. I promised my friend I would go to the soccer try outs with him tonight. But I'll see you guys tomorrow; and don't forget you're my singing partner this year." Jongdae called out as he raced up the stairs away from Kyungsoo.

It was finally time to head home; Kyungsoo was quick to get to his locker with Baekhyun who seemed to be just as excited to hang out tonight. Kyungsoo slammed his locker door shut only to find Jongin leaning against his own talking with Sehun beside him. "Dude, just ask him out already, I mean you two are Mates!" Jongin groaned reaching down to grab his bag. "It's obvious that he loves you just as much as you love him. We're all just waiting for it."

"But it's different; actually asking Luhan to become my Mate and not just boyfriends is way different than just dating like we've been doing. Besides Lu wanted to wait until I was old enough; I'm 18 now, I'm officially an adult." Sehun whined.

"You don't act like one." Baekhyun mumbled quietly to himself. He knew that Kyungsoo couldn't hear him but he also knew that the two wolves could. He received a quick glare from Sehun over Jongin's shoulder. Baekhyun just smirked back at him.

"But like I said, just ask him. He isn't going to turn you down." Jongin explained.

"But he has before!"

"You were 12, and besides that not everything is fully developed back then. And for Luhan he was 16 he would have felt like he was violating you." Jongin turned around and was met once again with the blushing face of Kyungsoo. "Oh, hi," Jongin was now beaming. He couldn't take the large smile off the face, not when Sehun pushed his shoulder to get a grip, not when Baekhyun glared at him over Kyungsoo's shoulder. "I don't think I ever got your name. I mean…could you give it to me…we're locker mates right? W-we should get to know each other." Jongin was a mumbling mess; Sehun couldn't help but snicker behind him.

"I'm Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo whispered he couldn't believe that he said anything at all.

"Jongin," He smiled back. Sehun rolled his eyes.

"As pathetic as this is to watch, we need to get going, come on Jongin, Luhan is waiting on the fields." Sehun said grabbing onto Jongin's arm and pulling him forward. Jongin groaned but let Sehun pull him away. Jongin waved slightly to Kyungsoo was he was dragged out of the school.

"Oh god, just grab your bags Soo, we're going home." Baekhyun said his voice hard and he knew that Baekhyun was irritated about something. And Kyungsoo had a feeling that it was his fault. The two walked back to Kyungsoo's house in silence. The younger boy wanting to start a conversation but each time he opened his mouth words wouldn't come out.

It wasn't until back home that Kyungsoo felt secure enough to talk with his best friend. "Baek, you going to tell me what's going on? Are you mad at me?" Kyungsoo sat down beside his friend on the couch.

"No, I can't get mad at you Kyungsoo. Honestly it's not your fault, you can't help it anyway." Baekhyun said.

"Help what?"

"Jongin, you think he's cute right? Handsome, he is constantly on your mind?" Baekhyun asked turned his head to look Kyungsoo in the eye.

"Yea, he's handsome and I guess. But I think it's just because he's new. And well he fits my ideal type, you know that Baek."

"Sorry, I'm just worried; I don't want you to get caught up in the wolf's way of life. Things are scary with them; there are great dangers when running with wolves. You life won't be the same when you're involved with them." Baekhyun looked like he almost had tears in his eyes now.

"Baek, is this only about Jongin? Or is there something else?" Kyungsoo asked leaning over and wrapping his arms around Baekhyun's shoulders and pulling him into his side. "You can tell me, you know I'm always here for you."

"No, just worried about you Kyungsoo. I'm just always worried about you. And sometimes wolves can't be trust. Just don't fall so fast alright."

"Don't worry about that Baek, I wasn't even planning on falling anyway." Baekhyun knew that that was a lie, and Kyungsoo knew too. Yet neither one of them said anything and just lived in bliss. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun went to the kitchen afterwards, in search of food and drinks. Baekhyun took the note off the fridge and scanned over it before calling out for his friend. "Your parents left you a note." Baekhyun waved it in the air.

"Just read it out loud to me." Kyungsoo said looking through the cupboards for some chips or popcorn. Delightfully smiling when he noticed that there was one bag of salt and vinegar left that his parents probably forgot to throw out.

            **Kyungsoo,  
                        We will be back in two months, during this time we expect your grades to be kept up and your chores to be completed. The house to be spotless by the time we come home. Your grandparents will be checking in on you from time to time like usual. Besides that no parties, and no friends (especially that Jongdae kid), this is your second year, you need to concentrate on your studies. During this time we will expect that you will be taking your vitamins every morning they are left on the counter. **

**-Mr. & Mrs. Do**

Baekhyun finished the letter and looked up at Kyungsoo who seemed unmoved by the letter. "This isn't anything new. I'll take my vitamins like usual and then have you over. They won't know and my grandparents never tell on me anyway when they come and check on me.

It wasn't till late at night that Baekhyun and Kyungsoo called it a night. Baekhyun saying that he was going to stay in the guest room while Kyungsoo stayed in his own room; Baekhyun always had trouble sharing the bed with other people, and Kyungsoo wasn't in the mood of trying to fight the boy for blankets throughout the night. But that didn't matter with Baekhyun in the other bedroom it made it easier for Kyungsoo to sneak out at night.

Baekhyun walked into the guest bedroom turning on the lights, closing and locking the door behind him. He knew that he was already hearing and to be honest, Baekhyun needed him more than anything right now. Baekhyun raced towards the bed and jumped into Chanyeol's open arms. Chanyeol's arms tightened around him instantly, kissing his head trying to calm down Baekhyun's nerves. "I could feel you tensing up since after school. What about Jongin has you on edge?"

Baekhyun sighed, snuggling his face into the crook of Chanyeol's neck letting he relax. "He's new."

"So what, he's one of our brothers. He isn't doing anything wrong, Baek and you know that." Chanyeol said wrapping his arms tighter around Baekhyun's waist before lifting him up and taking him to the bed. He placed Baekhyun down on the bed before climbing in afterwards. "You don't need to worry about him Baek. Jongin means no harm to Kyungsoo. Let's be honest, it's quite the opposite now isn't it." Chanyeol leaned over and gave Baekhyun a chaste kiss.

Baekhyun closed his eyes and nodded into Chanyeol's chest. He knew that he couldn't get mad at Kyungsoo for having eyes for Jongin. The boy was quite the catch…but he would never tell Chanyeol this. It was inevitable; Kyungsoo and Jongin were going to be together eventually. He was just praying that it would be smoother than what happened between Chanyeol and himself.

Kyungsoo awoke late that night, almost like clockwork, Kyungsoo climbed out of his bed and quickly made his way downstairs. It was easier now to get out of the house when his parents were gone. He climbed over the fence and there he was waiting for Kyungsoo like he always was. Kai was curled up in a ball snoring slightly until he felt the presence of Kyungsoo. Lifting his head to look at the excited human;

"Hey," Kyungsoo whispered running his hands through Kai's soft fur. "You look pretty tired. Long day?" Kyungsoo asked not really expecting an answer from the wolf. Kyungsoo took a seat beside Kai and allowed the wolf to wrap himself around Kyungsoo to keep him warm and safe. "It was my first day back to school today. It was quite the first day I have to tell you that much." Kyungsoo giggled to himself as the image of the handsome Jongin running through his head.

"Baekhyun and Jongdae are still the same. Expect we gained two more member of the EXO group today. So that means that more trouble with all the fan girls and most likely more wolves run INS as well. One of them is named Sehun. He's tall and handsome but it isn't the one that seemed to catch my eye. Jongin was even more breathtaking." Kyungsoo explained.

The wolf lifted his head before nuzzling his nose into the side of Kyungsoo's neck. _Handsome huh?_

"Ya, really handsome, he has these deep black eyes that take your breath away and this dominant stare that makes me just want to submit to him in an instant. I don't get it though he makes my knees weak and I've only ever said two words to him before. It's confusing me." Kyungsoo leaned back against Kai. "Baekhyun told me not to fall hard, but I feel like I don't have a say in it." Kyungsoo closed his eyes and let the cold air hit his face allowing him to calm slightly.

_You imprinted_

"What?" Kyungsoo's eyes shot open and he looked towards the wolf who was not looking Kyungsoo straight in the eyes. The eyes seemed so familiar to him; they looked like Jongin's deep and captivating. Kyungsoo completely forgot about what the wolf whispered through his mind then. He was taken in by Kai's dark orbs.

 _Nothing Kyungsoo…it's time you go back inside your friend is probably waiting for you._ Kai lifted himself up and raced into the woods before Kyungsoo even had a second chance to think. Standing up himself he walked back over towards the fence and lifted himself over it. It was one of the shorter nights that they spent together but the time never matter to Kyungsoo, just as long as he got to see him, he was satisfied.

Kyungsoo climbed his stairs back towards his room. He stopped at Baekhyun's guest room before stopping to open the door. For some reason he just wanted to crawl into bed with his best friend and cuddle with him through the night. It was a chance to get Jongin and Kai out of his head and have a good night rest. "Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo stepped into the room closing the door behind him. The side window was open and the curtains blew in the cold breeze. Kyungsoo didn't even bother asking, Baekhyun always had strange sleeping habits, and if having the window open during a cold night helped the boy sleep who he to say anything was. He crawled into the bed beside Baekhyun and faced his best friend.

By this time Baekhyun woke up, his laded eyes slightly opening and resting on Kyungsoo. "Hey Soo," Baekhyun smiled. "What are you doing still awake?"

"I just couldn't get to sleep, so I figured that I could come in here and cuddle with you like old times? Would that be alright with you?"

"Sure,' Baekhyun opened his eyes and the two curled into one another finding worth in each other's bodies. Kyungsoo buried his head into Baekhyun's chest as Baekhyun wrapped his arms around the younger. He heard the howl of Chanyeol through the window knowing that he got away before Kyungsoo could even notice that he was there. With a smile on Baekhyun's face he finally fell back asleep.

 

Chanyeol was able to slip out of the bed when he heard Kyungsoo making his way up the stairs and towards the guest room. Uncurling him from Baekhyun he made his way over towards the window and climbed out just as the door opened and Kyungsoo walked in. Chanyeol moved down the side of the house quietly before racing down the street. It wasn't long before he was at the forest limits. Looking back down the street once more towards the houses, he sighed. He was going to have to get used to sharing Baekhyun once again with his best friend.

It wasn't long before Chanyeol caught the eye of a familiar wolf rushing through the forest. "Jongin!" Chanyeol yelled out towards the wolf, which almost ran into a fallen branch from Chanyeol's sudden call. Jongin skidded to a stop, before transforming back into a human and making his way towards Chanyeol on the path.

"Hey Hyung," Jongin's infamous smile spreading across his face, "What are you doing out in the middle of the night?"

"Baekhyun is sleeping over at his friends out and I had to make sure that he was still okay. I had to leave because the boy wanted to sleep with Baekhyun." Chanyeol's shoulders slumped and Jongin couldn't help but laugh at the dejected look on Chanyeol's face. "Stupid Kyungsoo, stupid cuddles, stupid." he mumbled to himself as he walked down the path with Jongin beside him.

"Kyungsoo didn't do anything wrong, I probably ruined your sleep more than anything." Jongin explained as the two reached their house in the words. It was a rather large log house that the EXO members resided. Each had their own room, but many enjoyed sharing it with their respected Mates most of the time. "I sort of got scared and fled the place making Kyungsoo go back into the house earlier than usual."

"Finally dawning on you eh?"

"A little, I mean we spent the entire summer together, but it was different. I was in my wolf form the entire time. And when I saw him today for the first time, as I am now, it made the imprint even stronger. Not only on me but him as well; you saw it Chanyeol he's already in deep."

"Isn't that a good thing though?" Luhan asked as the two boys as they now entered the living room. Sehun was already on the couch drinking some hot chocolate that Luhan had made earlier and snuggled up underneath a blanket.

"I guess it is, but…" Jongin knew why it wasn't a good thing, and he knew why it was going to be hard to be imprinted on Kyungsoo. Even with all the reason he still couldn't stop himself from falling for the boy.

"Hey, don't beat yourself over it. We've all been through those hard times before and well you can't just expect him to come racing into your arms." Sehun said.

"Baekhyun did for Chanyeol."

"Our situation was a little bit different Jongin, and you know that." Chanyeol got defensive quickly over Baekhyun. The giant didn't let any harm come to his Mate even when he wasn't present to witness it. It wasn't long before the boy went upstairs and spent the rest of the night in his bedroom.

"What are you two doing up still though?" Jongin asked just dawning on him now that Sehun and Luhan were up so late in the night.

"Nothing, just talking. Nothing new here. Couldn't sleep so we just decided to wait up for you." Luhan smiled brightly taking a seat down beside Sehun as he younger allowed him under the covers wrapping the blanket back around them and pulling Luhan into his side.

"Whatever, I'm going to sleep." Jongin said making his way upstairs. "Oh and Sehun, any luck on the sex talk?" Jongin smirked to himself as the younger yelled at him before throwing the cup of hot chocolate at the dark wolf.

"Go away ass fucker!" Sehun shouted. Luhan was laughing into Sehun's side as Jongin raced up the stairs not wanting to have another glass object thrown at him.

"Oh Sehun did I just hear you swear?" Joonmyun shouted from his bedroom. Sehun's mouth immediately shut before covering Luhan's mouth with his hand stopping his mate from saying something stupid and causing Joonmyun to come downstairs and scold him. He hated when Joonmyun treated him like a two year old.

"No Hyung, it was the television." Sehun prayed that Joonmyun would let it go and to his surprise for the first time Joonmyun didn't say anything back to the Maknae. "It actually worked this time?"

"You know that it didn't work. Joonmyun is just a little distracted right now." Luhan smiled leaning into Sehun's neck taking in his Alpha's scent. "Should I distract you too?"


	3. Unfair

The entire week was interesting; Jongin and Kyungsoo continued their stare offs with one another whenever they ran into each other only to have Baekhyun or Jongdae pull the two away from each other. Jongdae couldn't really care less he found the interactions between the two quite adorable to watch. Baekhyun whoever was still uncertain about the idea of Kyungsoo and Jongin being together.

Today was the first day of their Legends class. All the second years were gathered into various rooms around the University in order to learn more about the wolves in the area. Kyungsoo was excited about the course and was interested in knowing more about what happens on the streets during the late nights. Kyungsoo met Jongdae and Baekhyun who were already in the large lecture halls. Making his way up the stairs to sit with the others. Kyungsoo took a seat beside Jongdae. Baekhyun sat on Jongdae's other side looking around the room nervously. "Baek, hey you alright?" Kyungsoo reached over and shook Baekhyun's arm as Baekhyun sat up straight and nodded his head yes.

"I'm good; it's just a large crowd in here." Baekhyun said looking around as his eyes caught onto someone who was walking towards him staring at him with lustful eyes as he was about to walk into Baekhyun's row and take the seat beside him.

"Don't." Chanyeol's deep voice came behind the other wolf and Baekhyun's breath heightened as Chanyeol pulled the other wolf back and took the seat beside Baekhyun instead. Kyungsoo watched the exchange and wouldn't have believed it if he didn't see if with his own eyes. Chanyeol's hand reached out and Baekhyun let his hand be entwined with the one of the Alpha's of EXO. Jongdae shrugged his shoulder and decided that Baekhyun was alright now and wanted to distract Kyungsoo from the interaction between the two.

"So singing class this morning, you didn't say anything. You're head was in the textbook the entire time.  But you promised to be my partner last year, are you going to keep to that promise?" Jongdae asked.

"Yea of course, but what about Baekhyun isn't we going to involve in our group like usual?"

"Baek already knows we are going to be a trio. But he has a different class than us before this. So it's just the two of us that are going to have to start working on the songs together. Are we going to enter the Christmas Showcase again this year?"

"Sure why not, it's not like my parents have to know I'm doing it. And they wouldn't come to see it anyway, so I'm in. We can practice at my place or yours if you want. My parents aren't home for another two months." Kyungsoo smiled as the professor walked into the classroom, as one more students filed into the room.

Kyungsoo recognized the wolf boy instantly; it was Tao the Alpha's Mate. Tao walked over towards their row before nodding at Chanyeol and walking over to the spot beside Kyungsoo. Tao sat and didn't say a word, his eyes never leaving the teacher even though Kyungsoo continued to stare at him.

"Alright class, today is the introductory to your Legends course. Welcome everyone! I am Mrs. Lee and I will be your professor for the semester. Many of you I have seen before, whether you've taken my first year singing course or my husband math course." Mrs Lee smiled. Everyone in the school knew Mrs. Lee and her husband Lee Jinki, a math professor that Kyungsoo knew well during his first year. The two were quite the famous couple in the school, being a power couple, with Mr. Lee being a wolf himself and Mrs. Lee a human. It was quite the odd combination. But their differences in being never stopped the two from falling in love with each other.

  "So today we are going to lightly touch on the history of the wolves. Everyone pull out your texts we are going to begin with Chapter One: The History." Mrs. Lee went on to tell the older tales of when the wolves first came to Exodus. Kyungsoo listened intently; he loved hearing about what the wolves were like and why they came in the first place.

As class ended Kyungsoo noticed Jongdae drooling over the desk, his head in the textbook. Tao snorted before standing up and walking back out of the classroom to the waiting Kris. "Jongdae get up, class is done." Kyungsoo hit his friends shoulder.  "You said you wanted to practice so we can go practice if you want, the choir rooms are open. Maybe Baekhyun will want to come with us."

"Alright, I'm coming; I'll meet you in room 12. I've just got to grab my backpack. I'll meet you there." Jongdae said standing up and getting his books to leave. Kyungsoo was about to leave when he noticed that Baekhyun was still sitting in his chair with the tall EXO member beside him, comforting him.

"Baek," Kyungsoo said leaning down and touching Baekhyun's shoulder making the older tense. "Hey Baek please look at me you're scaring me."

Baekhyun turned his head towards Kyungsoo. He attempted to put that normal happy box smile back on his face but Kyungsoo knew it wasn't the same smile that he usually gave. This one was sad and scared. Chanyeol stood up and brought Baekhyun up with him before leading the boy out of the classroom. Kyungsoo watched the two leave, Baekhyun willingly following Chanyeol down the stairs before looking back and smiling sadly at Kyungsoo before they left.

What was going on?

It wasn't long before Kyungsoo found himself back at his own lockers grabbing onto his bags and other materials that he would need for his weekend studies. He hoped to have Baekhyun stay the night again but from what it looked like, Baekhyun didn't need Kyungsoo at the moment, but someone else. Throwing the bag over his back he made his way to the performing arts building.

Baekhyun was pulled outside and into the forest outside the school. Chanyeol transformed in front of Baekhyun as the smaller boy climbed onto the wolves back and carried him into the forest. Burying his face into the warm fur Baekhyun finally felt safe.

Chanyeol laid Baekhyun down in their bedroom before crawling beside him wrapping his arms around Baekhyun's shaking body. "It's okay, he didn't touch you Baek. He isn't going to get near you, never again. I'm not going to let it happen." Chanyeol whispered, Baekhyun slowly turning over in the giants arms and burying his face into his strong chest. Chanyeol lay with the boy until he fell asleep, before getting up and deciding to get the two of them something to eat.

Walking downstairs Chanyeol was met with their Beta going through the cupboards. "Hyung what are you doing home?" Chanyeol asked looking over Joonmyun disfigured appearance. Joonmyun turned around before smiling gently at the larger Alpha.

"Yixing isn't feeling all that great so we stayed home today. How is Baekhyun doing?" Joonmyun asked, Chanyeol wasn't even surprised, Joonmyun always knew what was going on within the pack members. And the only reason that Chanyeol would be home from school would be because of his older mate.

"Baekhyun saw Kane again today." Chanyeol explained with his head down, Joonmyun could sense the boy becoming tense by the second. "It's been three months, but it still affects him. I wish that there was something I could do for him, to make him forget."

"You are already doing that Yeol. You've given Baekhyun a reason to live, a roof to live under and a new family. You've protected him from Kane and the other rogue wolves, and you will continue to do so." Joonmyun smiled passing over a couple slices of pizza that was left in the fridge to Chanyeol. "So just continue to be his support system, his lover and his everything. He'll be okay Yeol." Joonmyun beamed.

"KIM JOONMYUN GET YOUR ASS UP HERE NOW!" Yixing's voice came from upstairs, the two froze before Joonmyun said goodbye to Chanyeol before racing upstairs to his Mate. Chanyeol couldn't help but laugh at the whipped Beta. Chanyeol grabbed the plate of pizza before heading upstairs to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun was sitting up with his back against the headboard, only lifting his head when Chanyeol placed he pizza in his lap. "Did Yixing Hyung wake you?"

"Ya, he's pretty loud." Baekhyun smiled to himself as Chanyeol took the spot beside Baekhyun back on the bed. The two ate in silence, Baekhyun contemplating what to do next while Chanyeol wondering what he could do to help Baekhyun feel safe and better. "I'm going to have to tell him now." Baekhyun mumbled.

"Tell who?"

"Kyungsoo, he is going to want to know what is going between the two of us. And I'm going to have to tell him that we're mated together. I don't want to get him involved in this life but then again he will be sooner than later." Baekhyun explained. "I'll tell him Monday, for now, let's just spend the weekend together, just you and me okay?" Baekhyun's eyes shimmered with excitement looking up at Chanyeol.

"Alright just you and me." Chanyeol agreed.

 

Making his way towards the Art's Building Kyungsoo stopped in front of one of the dancing studios. Peeking inside when he heard the loud music playing in the background. His eyes widening as Jongin was in the middle of the studio dancing to the music with such fluidity that it captivated Kyungsoo even more. Kyungsoo wanted to go inside and watch more, he wanted Jongin to dance just for him, and draw him in again. 

Before he even knew what he was doing he grabbed onto the door knob and slowly opened the door. Jongin's head whipped towards the door causing Kyungsoo to stop in his tracks. "Kyungsoo?" Jongin asked before a huge smile crossed his face as he walked over towards the older. Kyungsoo nodded his head as Jongin was now standing right in front of him.

"Oh, sorry…" Kyungsoo's head lowered, staring down at his shoes. Jongin chuckled to himself before lifting Kyungsoo's chin with his hand.

"You don't have to look down when you're talking to me." Jongin's smile spreading across his face when Kyungsoo's eyes finally met his. They were close, too close, but Kyungsoo couldn't seem to pull away from the taller black haired boy. Jongin's eyes burning into his as Kyungsoo reached up his hand and touched the boys tanned cheek unconsciously. Jongin tilting his head into Kyungsoo's palm, loving the feeling of having the boy so close to him.

It wasn't until Jongdae barged into the room that brought the two from their own world. "Kyungsoo there you…sorry did I interrupt something?" Jongdae's eyebrows scrunched and glaring at the two close couple. Jongin and Kyungsoo didn't move though, even with Jongdae waiting for an explanation on why they were so close to each other.

"Sorry, I was just…" Kyungsoo stuttered on his words as he slowly pulled away from Jongin's warmth.

"He wanted to watch me practice, but you've got practice yourself don't you Soo?" Jongin asked looking down at Kyungsoo before softly pushing him off towards Jongdae. Jongin waved goodbye to the two of them, watching the door shut as they left. Jongin turned back to his music with new inspiration to his dancing. Kyungsoo's sparkling eyes and blushing cheeks filled his mind. The softness of the boys touch and the feeling of his cheek in Kyungsoo's hand is something he could only dream of. But now it was a reality, and Kyungsoo was becoming bolder when it came to the younger wolf.

Jongdae and Kyungsoo made their way into the practice room. Jongdae slouching his shoulders as he took a seat in front of the stand and music sheets. Kyungsoo doing the same beside him. "You want to see what I've written so far?" Kyungsoo asked Jongdae, but Jongdae didn't say a thing. He kept his head down and didn't look up at Kyungsoo.

"I want you to be careful with Jongin alright." Jongdae said. "He's an idiot at times, and careless but he'll take care of you. He'll love you like no other. Just promise me that you'll take care of him as well." Jongdae stood up. "I don't want to practice tonight Soo, how about I walk with you home and then we meet up with Baekhyun sometime on the break and we can all work on this together."

"Okay," Kyungsoo shrugged before standing and following Jongdae out of the practice room. The two walked by Jongin's practice room once more. Kyungsoo could still hear the loud music from inside the room now but didn't stop this time and instead continued to follow Jongdae out of the school.

The two walked in silence for most of the way home until Kyungsoo couldn't take it anymore. "You think that Baekhyun has a thing with Chanyeol?" Jongdae stopped in his tracks and laughed.

"I think they're closer than we think they are." Jongdae smirked. "I'll text Baekhyun and see if he is up for meeting up with us on Sunday alright. And Soo, don't force Baekhyun to tell you anything, when he is ready he will say what he needs to say." Jongdae left Kyungsoo at the bottom of his driveway before turning around and heading off to his own house. Kyungsoo didn't even think twice and made his way towards the huge empty house, slamming the door behind him he rushed to his room.

Kyungsoo lay in his bed staring up at the ceiling. Why was everything so different this year? Why were Jongdae and Baekhyun keeping secrets from him? And what was Baek's connection with Chanyeol? More importantly why didn't Baekhyun tell Kyungsoo about this knew found attachment to Chanyeol?

That night Kyungsoo raced towards his wolf, wrapping his arms around Kai's neck and burying his face in his fur. He left himself indulge in Kai's scent as he held him tightly. Kai kneeled down and slowly lifted his paw almost hugging Kyungsoo back. _What is bothering you?_

"Everything," Kyungsoo rubbed his face against the wolf's fur, wanting comfort. Kai laid himself down and curled around Kyungsoo as the other clung onto him. "Everything seems to be turning upside down. First Baekhyun has a panic attack when he's Kane, then Chanyeol and him seem to be closer than I expected, and now even Jongdae seems off, spilling bullshit about how Jongin will take care of me, if I take care of him! I don't even know what that means. And not to mention how Jongin has been constantly on my mind. Every time I try to distract myself from him he still shows up in my head." Kyungsoo cried harder now. He was completely confused and for once he felt completely alone among his friends. He always thought that Baekhyun and Jongdae were there with him till the end, but lately it seems like they had left him out of a couple secrets that Kyungsoo is dying to know.

_They just don't want to drag you into our way of life. Being with the wolves isn't an easy thing. Baekhyun and Chanyeol share a special relationship it seems, maybe it's something that Baekhyun isn't ready to share._

"I know, just I wish he would at least tell me what was going on. I always told him my secrets…"

 _Like how you sneak out at night and see me every night? Did you tell him that?_ Kyungsoo could hear the smirk that was lacing the wolfs face at the moment. He knew that Kai was right, Kyungsoo didn't share his biggest secret with Baekhyun before and honestly he didn't want Baekhyun to know just yet either. Which was probably what Baekhyun was thinking when it came to his and Chanyeol's relationship…it wasn't something he was ready to share yet.

_Just treat him like normal Soo, things will be revealed with time._

Jongin got home pretty late that night, spending time in the dance studio tired him out for most of the night. The others were already inside and either playing around on the couch or relaxing in their rooms. Tao and Kris were sitting comfortably on the couch watching a movie, while Joonmyun and Yixing were cuddled up on the lounge chair seeming more loving than normal. Jongin shrugged it off before saying good night to the other wolves and heading to his room.

Chanyeol was sitting on Jongin's bed when he walked in. Jongin closed the door softly behind him before shrugging off his backpack and started to take off his school uniform. "Hyung, something bothering you?"

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol looked completely distraught. "He's scared about what Kyungsoo is going to say to him when we get to school on Monday. He doesn't want to ruin the relationship that they have. And he's scared that with Baekhyun being mated to me, it is going to stop the two from seeing each other."

"I doubt that that is going to happen Yeol. Soo is just scared that he is losing his friends. He isn't going to push Baekhyun away, not now or ever. Both of us will make sure of that right Hyung?" Jongin's smile seemed to cheer Chanyeol up.

"You're right; we will do anything for their happiness." Chanyeol laughed before standing up. "Do well with Kyungsoo; Baek speaks quite highly of him."

"I will." Jongin beamed before Chanyeol left the room and went back to his Mate. Jongin was left alone with his thoughts and desires. He wanted to talk with Kyungsoo more, he just needed a way into the little ones mind.


	4. Tender Love

Baekhyun showed up with Chanyeol at his side for the first time on Monday. The rumors spread like wildfire. One of the Alpha's from EXO has taken a Mate, and it was none other than a human to be exact. The rest of the EXO members walked in together as well, coming in beside the new couple. Joonmyun and Yixing were happy to be finally backed at school after what seemed like a week off. Baekhyun walked away from Chanyeol when he saw Kyungsoo at his locker putting away his books. "Hey Soo," Baekhyun said shyly leaning against his own locker.

"Oh, hey Baek," Kyungsoo beamed shutting his locker. Kyungsoo decided to take Kai and Jongdae's advice, to let things just continue with how they were and if Baekhyun wanted to talk with him about what was going on with Chanyeol then he would when he felt it was right. "Sorry I didn't call you this weekend, I figured you needed time. But promise to get together with Jongdae and me tonight for some practice?"

"Ya sure," Baekhyun smiled, Kyungsoo was talking to him, and not ignoring him like he believed that he was going to be. Baekhyun grabbed his books from his locker himself before Chanyeol came up to the two of them.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol said holding out his hand towards the older. Baekhyun looked up at Chanyeol and then back at Kyungsoo. "You coming?" He smiled lightly at Baekhyun, knowing that the older couldn't resist the simple smile.

"Ya," Baekhyun said wrapping his hand into Chanyeol's. "But first," Baekhyun turned back towards Kyungsoo taking a deep breath before introducing the two. "Kyungsoo, I want you to meet Chanyeol, I'm his Mate." Baekhyun looked down not wanting to see what Kyungsoo's reaction was.

"Well I can honestly say that I didn't see this coming. But nice to meet you Chanyeol; I'm Kyungsoo, Baekhyun's best friend, so you better be taking good care of him alright." Kyungsoo smiled brightly before holding out his hand towards Chanyeol. Chanyeol grabbed onto Kyungsoo's shaking it before the giants smile spread across his own face.

"Nice to finally meet the famous Do Kyungsoo face-to-face," Chanyeol smiled. "I hope to learn more about you Kyungsoo, become good friends too."

"Of course, maybe you can join us for lunch." Kyungsoo asked. "You're welcomed to sit with us. I would like to know you more as well. But I've got a class to go too, so I'll see you guy's later promise." Kyungsoo waved good bye to the couple before making his way to his next class. Chanyeol gripped Baekhyun's hand tighter before leading the smaller boy to the closest bathroom. Baekhyun had tears coming down his eyes as the two were finally alone.

"Hey Baek, stop crying. He accepted us, he didn't say a thing about us being together, he was kind and welcoming. He wants me to sit with you during lunch. Kyungsoo isn't disappointed in you at all. He's proud of you, happy for you. Can't you see that?"

"I know, and I'm even more thankful than before. Kyungsoo is truly one of a kind." Baekhyun leaned forward allowing Chanyeol to completely surround him. "I'm going to tell him." Chanyeol pushed Baekhyun's shoulders so that he held the boy at arm's length. He was going to tell Kyungsoo?

"Are you sure though? Do you want me there?"

"I do, you promise to come with me?" Baekhyun asked as Chanyeol lifted Baekhyun so that he was sitting up on the counter, Baekhyun pulling Chanyeol forward for comfort.

"I'll always be there for you Baek," Chanyeol leaned down and kissed the boys lips sweetly. Pulling himself closer to Baekhyun allowing his lips to continue to move across the older boys; Baekhyun's arms went from Chanyeol's chest to the boy's neck settling Chanyeol between his legs. The idea of heading to first period completely out of his mind as he pushed himself into his wolf, Chanyeol's hand moved up a palmed Baekhyun's cheek slowing their kiss to chaste lip touches, not wanting to get too carried away in the school. But Baekhyun wanted Chanyeol now; he wanted to feel the heat of Chanyeol's toned chest against his own. The feeling of having Chanyeol above him;

Baekhyun's tongue traced along the bottom lip of Chanyeol's coaxing the taller boy to open. Chanyeol sighed against Baekhyun's lips before allowing the older to have his way with him. Chanyeol's tongue met with Baekhyun's before pushing him back against the mirror wanting to ravish Baekhyun's mouth now. Loud kisses filled the bathroom, as Baekhyun was getting more impatient than before. He started to pull on Chanyeol's tie wanting to loosen it and take it off the other.

"Isn't this adorable?" A deep voice interrupted the two of them. Baekhyun pulled away from Chanyeol quickly but froze when he realized who was in front of him. "I heard that Chanyeol caught himself a little human mate but I never thought that the rumors were actually true. And better yet, you took my Mate." Kane's eyes turned gray glaring at Baekhyun who was now cowering behind Chanyeol holding the back of his jacket.

"Baekhyun isn't yours." Chanyeol's eyes now turning red from the thought of Kane wanting to claim Baekhyun's as his own; "He never was yours and never will be; back away Kane before things get messy."

"Oh, you think I'm scare of you, of your little Pack that you have hanging around the school. Remember Park there are more rogue wolves than there are of your little Pack. I'll come for him, and I'll take him, willingly or not." Kane smirked taking a step forward, but Chanyeol wasn't having it, he pushed Kane back against the wall.

Chanyeol leaned over the boy lifting his collar picking Kane off the ground. "You touch Baekhyun, and I will kill you." Chanyeol threw the boy back against the cement ground turning back towards Baekhyun and gathering the boy into his arms for protection.

"Watch yourself, and your friends, we're come for you all. We're bigger than you think." Kane got up dusting himself off. "I'd watch out for that little Do boy too. My brother is quite interested in him." Laughing Kane left the bathroom only to bump into Jongin standing in the doorway.

Jongin grabbed the boys arm pushing him against the walls. "What's with all the force lately?" Kane asked as Jongin hovered over top of him. Kane recognized Jongin right away and smirked. "Oh looks its Do Kyungsoo's little wannabe Mate. Cute." Kane said pushing Jongin off of him before walking away from the two fuming Alpha's and a scared Baekhyun.

"He's going to come for us; he's going to hurt Kyungsoo. Chanyeol we need to protect him." Baekhyun was now crying in the taller mans arms. "Jongin, you need you protect him." Baekhyun's stare was stern. Jongin knew what he needed to do, he needed to make sure that Kyungsoo was safe, that he was beside him at all times. He needed to get close to him.

Kyungsoo was sitting at the lunch table alone, Baekhyun texted him earlier telling him that something came up and that he needed to leave school. But that wasn't the weirdest part of the conversation, Baekhyun told him to stay close to Jongdae or Jongin during the day. And to not leave school without either one of the boys. He promised to explain more tomorrow, but that was all that was left. So Kyungsoo sat in the middle of the cafeteria with neither of the two boys beside him. He noticed another group of boys walking towards him.

He recognized them immediately. It was a group of rogue wolves that attended the school. Kane and his brother Hyuk were the leaders of their little cult. The other rogue wolves sometimes followed, sometimes did what they pleased. But everyone knew that they all relied on each other when either of them were in trouble. They were more like a Pack than they would like to admit. Kyungsoo tensed under their strong glare until someone else was in his view.

"Hyung," Jongin's smiling face was now at eye level with Kyungsoo as the boy took a seat in front of him. "Do you mind if I sit with you?" Jongin's lunch was already out on the table. A simple sandwich and apple.

"I don't mind," Kyungsoo smiled. "But that's all you're eating?"

"Ya, well Joonmyun Hyung usually make my lunch but he's been busy lately, so I had to make it myself." Jongin grinned taking out his cheese sandwich and smiling brightly to himself. "I made my own lunch for the first time. Chanyeol made fun of me because I'm a mess in the kitchen but I managed to get something together." Jongin looked over at Kyungsoo's lunch, a well made salad with multiple cut up fruits on the side. "Who makes your lunch?"

"Oh," Kyungsoo looked down and smiled. "I did, usually my parents make me lunch. But they've been gone for the past week or so. So I'm making it."

"Can you cook or just cut fruit?"

"I can actually cook; maybe I'll cook for you sometime?" Kyungsoo blushed after he noticed how straight forward he was. "I mean if you want too?"

Jongin was beaming now. "Deal! How about tonight?" Jongin asked, now he was hte one blushing. He's never been like this with anyone before. But Kyungsoo was different; he was going to be his Mate. Only if they two would ever get close with each other. And having Kyungsoo cook for him would definitely be a start to their friendship.

"Sure, you can come over to my house after school. I don't have anything other than homework to do tonight but that can't take all night." Kyungsoo smiled.

"We can walk together too?" Jongin asked and Kyungsoo nodded his head.

"I would like that." Kyungsoo was now blushing a deep red. "You can have some if you want." Kyungsoo motioned towards his fruit. Jongin took a piece and ate it.

"Delicious."

 

The rest of the class went by normally; Kyungsoo was even more excited about tonight as the time went on. Jongin was even waiting for Kyungsoo outside of his classroom after class. The two walked to their lockers in silence, the small blushes still evident on their face. "So what has your panties in a bunch?" Sehun came up behind Jongin as the two were getting their books from their lockers. Kyungsoo was being hassled by Jongdae on the other side.

"Oh Kyungie you're blushing so red right now. Are you just that excited to see me?" Jongdae asked.

"No," Kyungsoo mumbled as he closed his locker and locked it back up. "I'm just…" he couldn't finish his sentence as he felt Jongin's hand on his lower back. His body instantly heating up from the feeling. Kyungsoo couldn't help but lean back against Jongin. His back coming into contact with Jongin's chest. He loved the feeling, he waited, wanting Jongin's arms to wrap around him and hold him tightly so the warmth could be completely taking him over.

"Oh I see what's going on, date night maybe?" Sehun asked winking at Jongin and Kyungsoo.

"Sehun it looks like we're not needed here." Jongdae said wrapping his arm around the young wolf's shoulders. "Let's leave these two to them, enjoy your night Kyungsoo." Jongdae hugged his younger friend tightly before looking over Kyungsoo's shoulder and stared at Jongin. _"Protect him."_ Jongdae mouthed. Jongin nodded his head as Jongdae released the younger boy. "Stay with little Jongin now Soo." Jongdae waved good bye to the two of them as Sehun followed quickly behind the older.

Jongin was left in the hallway with Kyungsoo, the two watching Sehun and Jongdae laugh with each other as they exited the school. "I guess you can lead the way." Jongin said holding his hand out for Kyungsoo to take.

"Are you offering me your hand?" Kyungsoo asked a crimson blush filling his face once more. Jongin looked down at his outstretched hand, he couldn’t believe that he offered it so easily to the older boy, but he wasn't about to let the chance fade away that quickly.

"Yes," it was barely a whisper but Kyungsoo heard it.

"Okay," Kyungsoo smiled as he entwined his fingers in with Jongin's. Instantly, the two boy's bodies were filled with heat, and need. Kyungsoo stared down at their combined hands and gasped. He never had this sort of sensation when he held hands with Baekhyun or Jongdae even. But with Jongin it was different. The need to have Jongin around was growing stronger with each passing day and the want to have Jongin's hand holding his, Jongin's arms around him, wanting just a kiss from him, was all that filled Kyungsoo's thoughts.

Jongin wasn't much different; he could feel Kyungsoo now, his hand held tightly with his own. Kyungsoo's scent of sweet vanilla chocolate completely took him over. The need to be beside Kyungsoo was stronger now. It was the first chance that Jongin got to touch Kyungsoo in this physical form. And it was driving him insane. He head clouded with thoughts of what they could be together, what they could do together. The need to protect Kyungsoo from any other threat washed over him like a flood. Jongin's hand squeezed the boys tighter as Kyungsoo finally let Jongin out of the school and towards his house. The night was only beginning and Jongin was looking forward to learning more about Kyungsoo as it continued.

Sehun entered the market, Jongdae not far behind already looking through the vegetables and fruits that Joonmyun wanted them to bring home. "You think that he will be okay if I bought like twelve boxes of cookies." Sehun called from another section. The youngest was looking through the rows of cookie boxes, once again telling him that he didn't have an addiction to the delicious treats.

"We have a budget Sehun; we can't be buying everything we see on the shelves. Besides Joonmyun will get mad if you bring home another box of cookies." Jongdae sighed grabbed a couple of vegetables and then made his way over towards the milk. "Besides you don't want Luhan thinking that you're getting fat or anything does you?" Jongdae asked handing Sehun another bag of milk for him to carry. The two went to the front to pay before leaving the store.

 Sehun had shut up after the Luhan comment, and Jongdae knew that it would. "Do you think that Luhan will finally give himself to me?" Sehun asked as the two walked towards the woods together. Heavy bags of groceries in their hands. "I mean Jongin said that I should just go for it and ask him. And I want too but I'm scared that he'll reject me."

"I doubt that he's going to reject you now Sehunnie more than ever. I mean remember when you were younger and proclaimed your love for the boy."

"Please don't remind me of those times. It's embarrassing and humiliating."

"I know, and when Jongin joined the Pack and I told him about it, he absolutely loved the story. Couldn't stop laughing for days."

"Trust me; I'm aware he's almost worse than you when it comes to it." Sehun sighed heavily shifting the bags in his hand.

"Don't worry I won't tease you about it, at least for now. Now, I'll just tell you the same thing that Jongin did, go for it. I don’t think that he's going to stop you now like before. You're of age now, and have been for about five months, and I have no clue how you two haven't officially mated with each other yet. If I found my mate, I would have taken him right then and there." Jongdae nudged Sehun's side trying to get a happy smile to appear on the Maknae's face again. Sehun did smile, it was small but it was still there. He was happy to have it though. Sehun mostly resided in his natural resting face that tended to scare little kids at times.

Jongdae made his way up the up steps of their large log house that the EXO wolves resided in. It wasn't until he reached the top that the scent completely took him over. Dropping the bags on the porch he pushed his way into the house to get a better smell of the scent that was taking him over. "Hyung, hey you okay?" Sehun asked grabbing onto Jongdae's shoulder as he brought the rest of the groceries into the house. Sehun turned Jongdae around and widened his eye when he noticed the bright purple eyes that Jongdae was now displaying.

"Back away Sehun," Jongdae pushed the younger Alpha out of the way before making his way through the house towards the kitchen. From down the halls he could hear the happy laughter of his band mates and someone new. Someone that Jongdae has never been in contact with before. But that person held the intoxicating scent that took him over. Jongdae's muscles tensed when he walked into the kitchen fully to see Joonmyun making dinner with a happy Yixing beside him. Kris was standing beside the island with Tao sitting on the counter beside him. Baekhyun and Chanyeol were giggling off to the side listening to the story that Luhan was telling.

"And then he just came over and was like, Oh Luhannie Hyung, wait for Sehunnie, I will be strong, and manly just for you. Then one day we will make gorgeous puppies together and live happily ever after together," Luhan imitated Sehun's cute younger voice.

Jongdae wasn't listening though, he pushed his way passed the other boys and zeroed in on the boy who was sitting on the counter. Jongdae moved quickly before he was between the cute boy's legs reaching forward and capturing the boy's lips.

"What the fuck Jongdae!" Luhan shouted. "Minseok don't let him taint you!" Luhan was going to continue, he wanted to break the two apart; only to have Sehun cover his mouth and pull him back from breaking the two from each other.

Jongdae pulled the boys hips closer to himself as Minseok's arms reached up and wrapped themselves around Jongdae's neck wanting them to be closer. Minseok allowed his lips to be traced with Jongdae's having the boy closer and pressed up against him. The feeling of need building in the two of them more than ever. Jongdae pushed closer biting down lightly on Minseok's lower lips wanting to enter.

Minseok didn't hesitate as Jongdae's tongue entered his mouth sending a whole new sensation through their bodies. Jongdae's hands moved to Minseok's side squeezing his hips catching Minseok completely off guard, letting out a light moan completely sending Jongdae over the edge. He pushed Minseok down onto the counter and attempted to climb onto the counter top of him.

"No," Luhan was finally released from Sehun when he noticed that the moment was getting a little too heated. Sehun just chuckled and let Luhan loose; watching as his older mate pushed Jongdae away from Minseok and into the wall beside them. Jongdae rubbed his hand as Minseok sat up, watching with worried eyes as Luhan went after Jongdae. "No! You can't just take my new friend from me, we just met each other today and here you are already claiming him as your own! That's not fair. Kim Jongdae if I see one finger on my Minseok you are dead, you hear me dead!" Luhan yelled towards the cowering Alpha. That was before Luhan turned over towards Minseok and glared at the boy just the same. "And you don't think that you're getting away with this either! You aren't allowed near him anymore. I just wanted one friend that wouldn't be mated to one of my friends. First Kris and then Yixing and now you Minseok! This isn't fair!" Luhan grabbed onto Minseok's arm and pulled him off the counter before sticking the finger at Jongdae once more and leaving the room with Minseok in tow.

Jongdae finally stood up and watched the two leave. Minseok looking back over his shoulder and waving shyly at Jongdae as he did so. Jongdae doing the same watching his Mate being taken away from him within the first couple of minutes of meeting him. "Well I must say that was quite epic." Tao said laughing to himself now as Jongdae slumped against the counter, trying to settle himself down from what just happened.

"I can honestly say that I didn't think that Minseok would be your Mate Jongdae, but the boy seems to be a good choice. I approve." Kris said reaching over and taking Tao off the counter and placing him back on the floor. "We will talk more about this later when Minseok is allowed out of Luhan's room." Jongdae nodded his head and watched the Alpha couple leave the room. Sehun was still staring there taking it in.

"Well, I'll try to settle him down but I can't make any promises." Sehun said. "You can put away the groceries Hyung, since you made me carry them in all by myself." Sehun left the room after that. He didn't care that Jongdae was left behind him complaining the entire time.

"Minseok seems like quite the interesting little wolf," Chanyeol said from the other side of the island. "He's barely said a thing since he's been here. Quite the quiet little thing. I think that it's quite nice that you've imprinted on him Jongdae. The two of you will do well together. You will allow him to get out of his little shell and he can calm you down."

"That is if Luhan ever lets me near him though." Jongdae started to put away the food that the boys bought, giving Joonmyun the vegetables that he needed for dinner. "But he is prefect Hyung, I can already tell. His eyes are as quiet and pure as snow, his smile was so cute and his laugh adorable. But his lips…tasty…" Jongdae's eyes turning purple once more.

"But did you notice something about Minseok though, about his status?" Joonmyun asked.

"Ya," Jongdae paused thinking over their encounter. "He's an omega, but there is something more to it. Something different…" Jongdae couldn't quite place the other thing that was about the new wolf. But it was something good, he knew that for sure. "I'll find out though."

"I know you will." Joonmyun laughed. "Go wash up, I've finished dinner, call the others down." Joonmeoyn sent Jongdae off to get the others. He first stopped at the Alpha's room mentioning that the dinner was ready before moving onto the next room. He knocked on Luhan's door not knowing if the boy would answer or not.

"Luhan, come on, dinners ready. Stop keeping him captive!" Jongdae was whining now, wanting to see Minseok again now that the door only separated the two of them.

"Not until you're gone, I don't want you raping my friend!" Luhan shouted back as Sehun pushed his way through the door and brought Jongdae downstairs.

"Sorry about him Hyung, but he isn't letting up so easily. Even with Minseok now begging him to go and see you as well."

"This isn't fair, I mean I let you two get to know each other right away but he won't let me near Minseok!" Jongdae was pushed down into his seat at the table by the younger. "This sucks."

 

 


	5. XOXO

Jongin was pulled into Kyungsoo's house; it was definitely as big as it looked on the outside as it was on the inside. The boys were currently in the grand entrance, in front of them a large stair case that led towards the bedrooms, to the right was the living room and to the right was the kitchen. Either way Jongin looked he was taken aback by the huge art pieces and furniture that seemed to be imported from various parts of Europe. "So that's the living room but we're hungry and we came for food, so we'll go into the kitchen." Kyungsoo motioned the other way before taking Jongin into the extravagant kitchen space.

The large white cupboards and the stainless steel appliances were the main features of the room. In the middle was a large island much like the one back at his house. The chairs and dining table were off in a corner and looked barely used in front of the window. Jongin noticed the barstools in front of the island and figured that Kyungsoo spent his mornings and dinners here most of the time. One stool was pulled out and the rest still neatly in their place from before. Kyungsoo walked around the counter and stood between the island and the fridge. "So what do you have in mind?" Kyungsoo asked only to look back and notice that Jongin was still looking around, his jaw dropped. "You can close your mouth you know. The place really isn't that great to be honest."

"What are you talking about this place is huge. The entrance was a statement in itself." Jongin explained taking a seat on the pulled out stool, leaning his head on his hand.

"I guess it is different than the regular home, but to be honest it doesn't feel that homey."

"Homey, why?"

"Well, my parents aren't usually home most of the year. Half the time my grandparents are here to take care of me. Which is really nice of them, but to be honest I really don't like bothering them with their time. I spend most of my time in my room, doing home or just with Baekhyun and Jongdae during the school year." Kyungsoo pulled out the noodles and the tomato sauce that was needed to make the dinner.

"You're parents aren't that great then, if they don't come home to you, someone so perfect then they are really missing out." Jongin slipped out. His face turning red from what he just mentioned. Jongin just called Kyungsoo perfect…well of course he is, he's everything Jongin's ever dreamed about but was Kyungsoo ready to be told that?

"I'm not perfect Jongin. And I'm far from being perfect. But thank you, it's nice to have someone say that about you." Kyungsoo said he filled up the pot with hot water before putting it on the stove. "Do you want to help?"

"Ya," Jongin got up and walked around the counter and stood beside Kyungsoo. "So what do you want me to do? Warning you now that I'm terrible in the kitchen," Jongin explained, but Kyungsoo didn't respond, he was too taken back from Jongin's hand on the small of his back. He leaned back into the hand wanting the warm sensation to fill his body once more.

"Why do I get so warm around you?" Kyungsoo whispered out hoping that Jongin didn't hear him. Jongin didn't say anything, even though he did hear the older. He figured that it was a question that Kyungsoo wanted to keep to himself. It was only then that Jongin noticed that he had his hand on Kyungsoo's back and pulled his hand away slowly. Kyungsoo shook his head once the hand left. "So you can cut the vegetables, I'm about to give you a sharp knife, please don't hurt yourself." Kyungsoo said laying out the vegetables for the boy before reaching over and getting the knife for the boy.

"I can't make any promises to be honest." Jongin laughed as the two started to work in silence. It wasn't awkward like Kyungsoo thought that it was going to be. To be honest the silence was quite nice. Jongin looked like he was concentrating hard on the cutting while Kyungsoo put the rest of the sauce together. "So after this, do I have to go home or do I get to spend more time with you?"

Jongin broke the silence, with the question that Kyungsoo was thinking about the entire time. He didn't want Jongin to leave simply after dinner; he wanted Jongin to stay the rest of the night and into the morning. He didn't want Jongin to leave his side…ever. "I would like that; maybe afterwards we can watch a movie or something. I can tour your around the rest of the house."

"Do I get to see the great Do Kyungsoo's bedroom?" Jongin joked.

"You can, but only if I get to see your bedroom at some point later."

"Sure, although I don't know how the rest of the guys would take to having you over?" Jongin explained putting the strained noodles back into the pot, as Kyungsoo instructed him.

"What, would it be a bad thing to bring me home? Are humans not allowed with the wolves?" Kyungsoo asked.

"No we're allowed I mean the whole Baekhyun and Chanyeol thing changed that. But they are sort of really welcoming and weird when new people come over. They sort of claw all over guests and want to know and do everything with them."

"They sound like fun."

"They are I just don't want them to take all up all my time with you if you were to come over." Jongin explained.

"Oh," Kyungsoo looked down mixing the sauce and noodles together now blushing to himself. Jongin was straight forward more and seemed to have some sort of affection or attraction towards Kyungsoo but he older didn't want to fully admit his assumptions just quite yet. "Well I wouldn't want you to worry about it too much: I mean I would only know you there anyway so I would most likely be stuck to your side the entire time."

"I would like that." Jongin said. He didn't want to ask about how come he didn't mention Jongdae being there and talking with him. Or even about Baekhyun, who was now living with the wolves too. But then again, Jongin figured that Kyungsoo didn't know about this information quite yet. He didn't want to be the one to give that away while it was the role of his other friends to do so. Besides there was a greater secret that Jongin needed to share with the older more than the one about each one of Kyungsoo's friends.

The two ate together talking with each other about any sort of topic that came to mind. "So do you have any siblings?" Jongin asked.

"Nope, just me, that's why I really enjoy my time with Jongdae and Baekhyun. Baekhyun was my first friend ever, and one that my parents actually accepted for once. He's the closest person I have to a sibling." Kyungsoo smiled sucking up another noodle. "For Jongdae, it's weird, my parents really don't like him for some reason, but I still hang out with him anyway. Jongdae treats me like a normal person, and isn't scared to make fun of me either. Most people at the school want me for my status but Jongdae never cared about that. What about you? Do you have any siblings? What about your parents? You haven't talked about them at all."

"I don't have a family anymore, well besides the EXO members there the most family I've had in years. I was finally able to meet my brother this summer. I haven't seen him since I was five years old and we used to play together in the forests."

"What happened to your parents? If you don't mind me asking," Kyungsoo looked up to meet Jongin's eyes. The boy's eyes turned the dark gray almost black colour like before. Kyungsoo watched them turn, fascinated in the wolves eye change.

"They were killed by hunters, and I thought my brother was as well. I'm glad to say that he isn't, and just the same as I knew him before." Jongin got up shortly afterwards putting their bowls into the sink. "You want me to do the dishes?"

"No, it's okay, I'll do it tomorrow. Let's go upstairs now." Kyungsoo said leaving the table as it was. He figured that Jongin wasn't all that comfortable in the kitchen anymore, especially talking about his family. "Let me just go make sure that my room is clean first." Kyungsoo motioned for Jongin to stay there for the moment before he headed upstairs and into his room to makes sure.

Jongin was left alone in the kitchen, and started to clean up anyway. Kyungsoo didn't come back down right away so he figured that the boy was cleaning up his room a little bit. Putting away the bowls in the dishwasher Jongin noticed the small white bottle on the counter. The counter was lined with other pills and vitamins as well. But one thing really stood out, more than the others, a little bottle out front with the lid slightly open. Jongin lifted it, fully opening the top and looked down at the vitamins. "Fuck, this is why." Jongin growled, slipping the bottle of pills into his pocket. He wasn't going to allow Kyungsoo to take these anymore.

 "Okay I'm ready!" Kyungsoo called from the stairs. Jongin left the kitchen another angry growl leaving his lips as he walked up the stairs towards Kyungsoo's room. Jongin honestly didn't know what to expect when he enter the boy's room but this definitely wasn't it. He expected Kyungsoo's room to be bright and colourful, a complete opposite from the rest of the house. But it was just the same, white walls, blue curtains and bed spread. It was simple. But there were slight differences though. Kyungsoo's room had a slightly messy desk but on the wall above the desk were pictures of Baekhyun, Jongdae and Kyungsoo all together. It was actually the first picture around the house that Jongin noticed had actual people in it, and not just pictures of fine art or flowers.

"It's simple, I like it."

"You do?" Kyungsoo asked. "Because honestly I don't; it's too plain, and they won't let me decorate with things that I want to decorate it with." Kyungsoo moved over towards his bed, sitting on the bed and leaning against the wall. He motioned for Jongin to come and sit beside him. Jongin did just that and took the seat beside the older.

"Well I guess there is that." Jongin laughed to himself. "I can say that it is a little plain for my taste, but if it's your parents' wishes then you have to respect them."

"What's your room like?"

"Well there is a large window on one wall, and I might have smashed it a couple of times, Joonmyun Hyung get mad at me for it. But it's not always my fault; sometimes Chanyeol just needs a good push out the window." Jongin laughed and Kyungsoo's eyes widened, he was completely taken back from what he just said. His wide eyes scaring Jongin for a second before he clarified the information. "Oh, sorry, Wolfs don't feel pain like human do, so the push out the window is really nothing; especially when he turns and comes and attacks me back."

"Shouldn't you have a rule not to fight each other or something?"

"Oh we do, but we don’t exactly follow it." Jongin laughed. "Chanyeol just gets on my nerves sometimes but I can say that he has been one of the greatest friends that I've made in the last couple of months."

"That's good to hear. I'm glad that Chanyeol is a good person." Kyungsoo couldn't help but think about Baekhyun and how Chanyeol might be treating his smaller friend. "You said that you had a brother, if he in the Pack as well, do I know him?" Jongin couldn't help but laugh at Kyungsoo's over excited attitude about his brother. "Is he older or younger than you?"

"Older."

"Really! That is so great. So…come on tell me is he in the Pack?"

"Yes, he is, but I don't think that you will be able to guess which one he is though." Jongin said as he pulled out his phone and laughed at the text message.

Jongdae: Luhan won't let me play with my Mate!!!!

Jongin simply rolled his eyes at the boy's text and decided that he would learn more about this whole "Mate" thing later. For now he was completely concentrated on the boy beside him. "Is it Chanyeol…wait no you said that he was a good friend. Oh wait is it Sehun?"

"No, Sehun's younger than me."

"Really?"                                                                        

"Ya, by about four months."

"Interesting." Kyungsoo pondered harder, scrunching his eyebrows together as he continued to list the Pack members. "Oh I know who it is! It's Joonmyun right? I mean you both have the same last name so it's got to be him out of all of them! That's it I'm right aren't I? I'm so smart," Kyungsoo smiled brightly to him thinking that he finally got the answer right. Jongin wasn't about to let the boy down, but he was wrong…he was just going to let the boy live in his little world a little longer.

"Sure, Joonmyun Hyung is my brother." Jongin voiced with sarcasm.

 

Jongdae couldn't believe that he was stuck in his room while Luhan and Sehun got to talk with his Mate. This was completely unfair, and it was killing him slowly. Minseok, everything about the boy seemed perfect, his cute button nose, round cheeks and eyes white as snow. Jongdae already knew that Minseok was going to be his special little snowflake, and not even Luhan was going to be able to stop him…expect he did, at least for now. Luhan had made it his mission to keep Minseok to himself throughout the night and not bother to allow Minseok out of his room. The two didn`t even come down for dinner, the older had sent Sehun to get them their meals before returning to their shared room.

Jongdae needed something to take his mind off Minseok, and since Jongin wasn’t answering him right now he needed a new distraction. He turned towards his desk with a sketchpad and pencils lad out. He was working on drawing the landscape out his window at the moment but now he had something more interesting in mind to draw. He grabbed the sketch book before going back to his bed and got himself comfortable on it.

Flipping through old pictures of the members, or some random scene that he liked, he came to a blank page. It wasn’t long before the outlines of Minseok's facial features took face upon the page. Jongdae was too concentrated on the drawing to even notice his door opening slightly. Completely involved, and unaware of the new person in the room, he continued, until his bed dipped beside him and the sketch pad was taken from his hands. Jongdae was met with the cute striking eyes of Minseok. The Omega was crawling over top of him and leaning down against his chest, and before Jongdae knew it, his lips were covered with the smaller and he melted into the electrifying kiss.

His eyes closing and the need for Minseok overcame him. Minseok didn't seem to mind that Jongdae flipped the two of them over and the Alpha was now hovering over top of him. Minseok simply reached up to the younger and pulled him into another heated kiss. Lips rushing against one another, hands wandering, and experimenting with the others body; Jongdae's lips left Minseok's and worked down the side of his neck sucking on the small area above the boys collar bone. Minseok hand move up Jongdae's back as a jolt of electricity filled him, lifting his hips off the bed and rubbing against Jongdae. Both letting out a moan as Jongdae bit down on Minseok's skin marking him;

Minseok pushed Jongdae's head closer to him and allowed the boys teeth to sink deeper. Another wave of pleasure rushed the boy and heat built in his lower regions. Jongdae's eyes glowed purple as he lifted his head and stared into Minseok changing eyes as well. Jongdae watched as the boys eyes went from a dark brown to almost white colour. Jongdae loved it, and couldn't wait to see what they would look like when the white was mixed with his purple colour.

"I don't mind if you sneak up on me like that more often." Jongdae smirked placing another quick kiss on the smaller boy's lips.

"To be honest, if this is the reaction that I'm going to get every time that it happens, I plan on doing it a lot more too." Minseok smirked flipped the two of them back over. "But for now, I guess we should actually introduce ourselves to each other."

"Kim Jongdae."

"Kim Minseok."

"So I guess you already took my sur name?" Jongdae smirked.

"I don't think so, I think you took mine." Minseok was giggling as Jongdae played with the boys sides. "But I guess none of us will have to change our last name when things come down to it." Minseok leaned down and Jongdae captured his lips in a quick kiss. The two sat up afterwards, now sitting side by side on the bed, Minseok looking over at the abandoned sketch book.

Minseok grabbed onto the book looking over the pictures that Jongdae had drawn. "These are amazing Jongdae." Minseok said leaning back into Jongdae's side and curled into him. Jongdae smirked watching Minseok going through the pages. But he remembered that the last picture was of Minseok himself.

"Uh, I think that's far enough." Jongdae said trying to pull the sketch book from Minseok's hands. But he older boy wouldn't have it and he pulled back flipping over to the next page. He didn't win the fight, and Minseok was now face to face with the drawing of himself. "Um, ya…so…" Jongdae could barely speak real words; he was too nervous about showing Minseok what he was drawing.

"Is this me?"

"What can't you tell?" Jongdae asked now offended that Minseok couldn't figure out that he was actually drawing him.

"No, I can tell, I'm just taken aback. This is really good." Minseok breath was taken. "You draw me, Jongdae this is amazing."

"Thank you, if you like it, you can have it when I'm done."

"I would like that." Minseok smiled putting down the sketch book. The two sat in silence curled into each other and just enjoying each other's presence. Jongdae didn't even notice when he fell asleep, or when he pulled Minseok into his chest and completely let himself get comfortable for the felt like the first time ever.

 

Jongin was left staring up at the ceiling, the movie playing the credits and Kyungsoo was fast against on his chest. He didn't know when this happened, that Kyungsoo was now sleeping on top of him, and Jongin's arm wrapped tightly around the boys waist, but he wasn't about to question it. It was the first time that he got to sleep with Kyungsoo beside him, and he was going to enjoy this moment for the rest of the night.

He attempted to sleep as well, but the idea of Kyungsoo taking those pills disgusted him more than anything else. His parents were set on destroying Kyungsoo`s life, and he was going to be a stop to it, for the moment at least. He needed to ask Yixing more about the effects and maybe learn how long Kyungsoo has been taking them. He was set on questioning the boy in the morning, but for now he was content with lying beside him till the morning sun rose.

"Kai," Kyungsoo mumbled in his sleep taking Jongin from his thoughts. Kyungsoo was thinking about him…about his wolf. Then Jongin remembered that the two of them would meet every night, but Kyungsoo didn't get up this time, he stayed beside Jongin for the night. "Jongin, don't leave me." Was the young boy awake? Jongin leaned down and kissed the boys forehead noticing that Kyungsoo was in fact still asleep.

"I'll never leave you beautiful."


	6. Thunder

 Kyungsoo rolled over when the alarm went off in the morning. Not wanting to get away from the warmth of this blanket as well as the warmth from the boy beside him. Yet the beeping didn't want to stop so he turned over and turned off the stupid beeping noise before turning back over and curling back into the warmth. Kyungsoo snuggled his head into the hard pillow making himself comfortable once more. He didn't understand what was so inviting about his bed at the moment but he never wanted to leave it. It wasn't until the pillow started to lightly chuckle at him that he noticed that he wasn't exactly laying on his pillow, but something else. Kyungsoo sprung himself upwards and stared down at the disgruntled looking Jongin.

Jongin's black hair was messy and sticking out in all directions, his eyes half open, and a goofy smile laced his lips. "Well I guess we both just sort of fell asleep during the movie last night eh?" Jongin sat himself up rubbing his eyes of sleep. "Sorry about the impromptu sleepover."

"No, I don't mind. To be honest that was one of the best sleeps that I had in a long time." Kyungsoo explained, bringing his knees up and laying his arms on them. "I was comfortable. You're really comfortable." Kyungsoo blushed. He couldn't believe that he just slept beside Kim Jongin of the EXO Pack. Kim Jongin! The boy he has been crushing on since the beginning of the school year was now simply lying in the bed beside him. And the worst part about it all was that it wasn't weird, the feeling of having Jongin in the bed beside him was comfortable.

"So more sleep over's then?" Jongin asked.

"I would like that." Kyungsoo smiled lifting the covers off of him. "But we do have to get ready for school now. You can shower if you want; I'm just going to shower tonight when I get home." Kyungsoo grabbed his clothes and headed into his walk in closet to get change. Jongin grabbed his jacket since he was still wearing his clothes from the day before. "Oh, and Jongin here are some clothes. They're kind of big on me so I think that they would be able to fit into them. If not we can stop by your house on the way to school for you to change."

Jongin grabbed onto the clothes and looked them over, noticing that they were about his size and nodded before he went to find the bathroom, which wasn't hard to find since it was connected to his room already. Jongin was still in awe on how much was in Kyungsoo's house. It was definitely way bigger than the one that he now lived in with the others. And that was with 10 boys already living in it. Kyungsoo came out of the closet and went downstairs to go and get breakfast ready.

He pulled out some bowls and cereal, placing them down on the island before getting some milk from the fridge. He went over towards the other counter afterwards looking for his vitamins that he needed to take every morning. He knew that his parents were going to get mad at him if he didn't take them. "What are you looking for?" Jongin asked coming down the stairs and taking a seat at the island, without even asking and pouring himself a bowl of cereal. Jongin felt incredibly comfortable around Kyungsoo, it was natural…too natural.

"My vitamins, I have to take them every morning. My dad get's really mad at me when I don't."

"Oh, well maybe you misplaced them last time you took them." Jongin asked his mouth now full with food.

"I always put them here on the counter afterwards. It's just weird." Kyungsoo said scratching his head before giving up and taking his seat beside Jongin.

"Do you always take vitamins in the morning?"

"Ya, apparently I have, they're like an everyday vitamin that my parents say will help me grow up to be a big strong boy." Kyungsoo smiled. "But to be honest, they taste disgusting, and even though I have been taking them since I was like five or something. I can't get used to the taste."

Jongin just nodded his head simply. He knew why Kyungsoo couldn't take the take of the vitamins but he wasn't about to let the information out just let. He wanted the boy to figure it out on his own. But when he does Jongin would be there for him, he wasn't about to leave the boys side, not when he finally got him there.

The two boys headed to school together soon afterwards. Baekhyun was already standing at their lockers waiting for them. Chanyeol beside him and Sehun on the other side; "So finally decided to show up didn't you?" Baekhyun teased noticing that Jongin was behind the boy. "I'm guessing that Jongin was the reason that you didn't answer my text last night, or this morning?" Baekhyun asked waving his phone in front of Kyungsoo's face.

Kyungsoo blushed before pulling out his phone, going through the text messages noticing that Baekhyun had text him multiple times during the night and the early morning wondering if they were walking together, or if he got home safely last night. "Oh, I'm sorry I was just a little distracted last night." Kyungsoo mumbled.

"By Jongin?" Baekhyun asked looking behind Kyungsoo at the taller; he pushed Kyungsoo to the side before grabbing onto the collar of Jongin's shirt and pulled him lower to his height. "What did you do to my innocent best friend? You can't just go over and take him like that, he doesn't understand everything yet!" Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun back and wrapped his arms around him. "Let go of me Chanyeol, I don't want Jongin to ruin Kyungsoo's innocence so soon."

"Oh you mean like how Chanyeol ruined yours?" Sehun asked, his eye brow cocked up and waiting to get the irritated look from the little human.

"Chanyeol, kick his ass." Baekhyun growled as Luhan showed up beside Sehun and protected him.

"Whoa there little human, no one touches my little Sehunnie," Luhan came and wrapped his arm around Sehun's waist as the younger did the same around Luhan's shoulders and pulled him closer. "Besides, I still need to have him claim me as his own."

"Ew, gross don't need to know those things." Baekhyun said. "Anyway Soo, you want to talk this weekend? You could come over to Chanyeol's place, and well Joonmyun Hyung said that it would be okay if you did. I can explain all you've been missing, and so much more." Baekhyun offered and Kyungsoo couldn't say no. Baekhyun was inviting him not only to the EXO house but where he has been staying…where Jongin has been staying.

"I would like that Baek." Kyungsoo smiled.

"Good, because we need to catch up; And I've got quite the story to tell you." Baekhyun said and then wrapped his arm around Kyungsoo's shoulder and walked with the younger towards his first class. "So come on, we're alone now, no more wolves around to hear our conversations, just you and me, tell me what happened last night?"

"Not much happened. Jongin and I had lunch together yesterday, and he asked me about cooking and if I knew how; and you know I do, so we went back to my house after school together. It was nice Baek, like really nice. I held his hand; I held Kim Jongin's hand! An Alpha of EXO and the most handsome guy on the campus," Kyungsoo was practically jumping up and down now. Baekhyun couldn't help but laugh at his friend; it was absolutely adorable to watch. "Then well we cooked together, and he didn't even mess up that badly or cut himself."

"That's definitely a first. He almost burnt down the entire kitchen the first time that he attempted to cook in the house." Baekhyun laughed.

"I was surprised too! But afterwards we just went upstairs and talked for most of the night. Watched a movie together that I honestly don't even remember what happened during the movie because I fell asleep. But that wasn't the best part; it was when I slept that night. Jongin slept over, he held me the entire night, and at least his arm was around me in the morning. Baek, I never slept that good in my entire life. And the weirdest part was that I didn't wake up like I usually do in the middle of the night. It was like I didn't need too."

Kyungsoo's eyes widened, he didn't need too…he didn't feel the need to get up and go see Kai during the night. He was comfortable, almost like when he was laying outside under the stars with Kai's body wrapped around him. But this was different, slightly different. Jongin's arms were secure and warm. Something that Kyungsoo only felt when he was with Kai. But now, he felt that protective warmth with Jongin as well. "Fuck!" Kyungsoo swore grabbing his head completely confused. How come he only felt safe when he was with Kai or when he was with Jongin?

"The hell is wrong with you?" Baekhyun asked shaking Kyungsoo out of his frustrated silence.

"Nothing, but I promise this weekend everything comes out. Baek, we've got a lot of talking to do." Kyungsoo said before walking into his first period class. Kyungsoo spent the class barely paying any attention to the teacher, which was definitely a first to him.

Throughout the rest of the day he was left with his thoughts. He spent most of the time off in the corners not bothering to even go to lunch because he was so caught up in wanting to be with Jongin again or to see Kai and ask him more about what he was feeling right now. Kyungsoo spent his lunch in the library knowing that Jongdae wasn't at school today for the first time in forever, and Baekhyun was off somewhere with Chanyeol, and Kyungsoo didn't want to know what the two could possibly be doing.

It was twenty minutes before his final class he stepped into the bathroom. Kyungsoo went to the bathroom before coming out and washing his hands. He heard soft whines in the final stall before someone threw up into the bowl. Kyungsoo tense for a moment, he usually couldn't stand the sound of someone getting sick. But the heavy breathing and soft crying caught his attention.

"Hello?" Kyungsoo called out walking towards the last stall knocking on the door as it slightly opened for him. Kyungsoo pushed it the rest of the way open and noticed Yixing leaning over the toilet about to throw up once more.

Yixing whipped his mouth, looking over his shoulder at Kyungsoo. "Oh, Kyungsoo, sorry to finally meet you like this," Yixing tried to smile but Kyungsoo wasn't having it. He leaned down and patted Yixing's back.

"Are you alright, why are you throwing up?" Kyungsoo started to pull come toilet paper from the roll to whip Yixing's sweating forehead. He noticed that the boy was covered in sweat. "Hey, it's okay, I'm here with you Yixing."

"I'm fine Kyungsoo, it's just morning sickness. Has been happening for the pass week," Yixing smiled before turning over towards the toilet once more. Kyungsoo rubbed the boys back attempting to comfort him.

A shadow was cast over Kyungsoo and Yixing, only to have Kyungsoo be lifted and moved out of the way gently. Before he knew it he was curled into Jongin's side. Joonmyun was now leaning over Yixing and holding him. "It's okay Xing, everything is alright. I got you come new clothes, a toothbrush and paste, and come perfume." Joonmyun whispered to the boy. "It's okay, you're doing so well." Joonmyun kissed the side of Yixing's head. Yixing smiled leaning into Joonmyun's arms.

"I know." Yixing smiled.

It didn't dawn on Kyungsoo until now, but Yixing was pregnant, and seemingly to be a month or two in. "You're pregnant?" Kyungsoo asked. It was then that Joonmyun looked up from Yixing and smiled warmly at Kyungsoo, and simply nodded. "Congratulations."

"Thank you."

Jongin pulled Kyungsoo away from the two in the stall and let them have their privacy. Kyungsoo let himself be dragged out of the bathroom only to have him now leaning against the wall with Jongin in front of him. "You can't tell people about Yixing being pregnant alright." Jongin explained leaning over Kyungsoo, he didn't want others to hear him. "During the first couple of months of pregnancy it is crucial that nothing happens to him. After the first three months he will be more stable. If Yixing was an Omega it wouldn't be so bad, Omega's are meant to have children, but he's a Beta and the two of them are very lucky to be having a child right now. So nothing can happen to Yixing, he can't fall over he can't be pushed or come close to being in a fight. We are keeping his pregnancy on the down low, hiding the scent of the child with perfume. And making sure that someone is with him at all times." Jongin explained.

"I won't say anything Jongin, I promise."

"I know you won't, but I needed to tell you. You needed to know the reason why. We can't have him getting hurt. There are rogues here that don't exactly like us and would do anything to cause the Pack pain. Hurting Baekhyun, hurting Yixing, Tao, any of us; they would come after you as well."

"Why would they come after me?"

Jongin sighed, looked Kyungsoo in the eyes, his turning black once more. "Because you're special Kyungsoo," Kyungsoo didn't know why but he leaned into Jongin burying his head into Jongin's chest and allowing the younger to wrap his arms around him tightly. Kyungsoo didn't know if Jongin was telling him that he was special to him or just in general, but Jongin was special to Kyungsoo.

Jongin leaned down and placed his head on top of Kyungsoo's holding him tightly to his chest. "Well isn't this cute." Kane walked up with Hyuk beside him. The two had three more rogue Alpha`s following them. Kyungsoo wasn`t really able to recognize the boys but he knew that if they were with Kane and Hyuk that they meant trouble for the cuddling two.

"No continue we enjoy seeing young love blossom." Jongin pulled Kyungsoo closer to him, an arm around his waist and another around his shoulder keeping him closer. "It's a shame though that you haven't claimed this little cutie of yours yet though." Hyuk circled the couple with Kane holding back the other rogue wolves. "Don't wait too long little Kim, or someone else might sweep in there and take him for himself."

The wolves left afterwards leaving the two in the hallway still. Jongin's grip not leaving Kyungsoo's body, but the older didn't want to move either. "You can come out now Hyung they're gone." Jongin explained, as Yixing and Joonmyun walked out of the bathroom together. Yixing leaning against Joonmyun and holding his stomach:

"What do they want?" Yixing asked.

"Kyungsoo, they want Kyungsoo right?" Joonmyun asked looking at how protective Jongin is over the smaller boy.

"They won't have him." Jongin was determined. "They'll never have him." Kyungsoo was left completely confused as Jongin refused to let on details about what was going on. Yet he was there throughout all his classes even if he had some himself. Jongin refused to leave, although Kyungsoo didn't have it in his heart to tell him to go anyway. He liked the secure feeling of having Jongin next to him.

After school was fine, Jongin demanded that he came over after school, and Kyungsoo wasn't about to say anything against it. He liked having the other beside him. Luhan was standing with another unknown person beside Sehun's locker as the two of them walked up to them. Baekhyun and Chanyeol were also waiting for Kyungsoo at their locker getting Baekhyun's books. "Oh Jongin I want to introduce you to someone." Luhan pulled the unknown cutie beside him towards Jongin pushing Kyungsoo slightly out of the way. Jongin caught Kyungsoo quickly before making sure that he was okay. "So this is Minseok, and he's my best friend." Luhan explained.

"I'm sorry about this in advance." Sehun said turning towards Jongin and patting his back. "He's gone insane over this." Sehun slipped his books into his bag and got ready for the craziness that is his Mate.

"Minseok is adorable, and he loves soccer just as much as I do. So we're automatically best friends. Except there is a problem, your idiotic brother keeps trying to take Minseok as his own. And I don't want to share."

"Oh you don't?" Jongin asked, Luhan pouted shaking his head no. "Okay then, neither do I. Luhan you're not allowed near Sehun anymore, he's my best friend and I don't want you touching him. You could taint him with your old wrinkly hands and flat butt cheeks." Jongin's smug smirk crossed his face. Luhan was fuming now, his arm curling around Sehun's tightly and pulling the youngest towards his chest.

"My ass is not flat!" Luhan shouted. "Tell him Sehunnie."

"Hyung's right Jongin, Luhan has a very nice ass." Sehun smiled down at Luhan, as the older male met him with a happy expression just the same. "Now let's leave them Hyung. Come on I'll take you two home," Sehun bought both Minseok and Luhan away from Jongin, leaving Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo all waving good bye to trio.

It wasn't long before Kyungsoo was walking back to his house with Baekhyun beside him and Jongin and Chanyeol following closely behind them. Baekhyun was hanging off the boys arm loving the closeness of Kyungsoo; it's been a while since they've been together like this. "So you're not going to be intimidated when coming to the wolf's house this weekend?" Baekhyun asked.

"I'm not; to be honest I'm looking forward to it. I met Yixing and Joonmyun today too, and they seem to be pretty simple going guys. I've met Chanyeol and Jongin already too, and I feel safe with you there and Jongin as well." Kyungsoo whispered more towards the end but Jongin heard it and smiled to himself as Chanyeol pushed the younger. "But I've also met Sehun and Luhan too and they are quite the interesting and fun loving couple."

"Ya, that's pretty much everyone. Kris and Tao sort of keep to themselves, and even I have a hard time talking to them at times but they are pretty easy going as well. Tao and Kris's baby, so if you're nice to Tao then you are alright in Kris' book," Baekhyun explained.

The four of them came up to Kyungsoo's house, noticing only then that Kyungsoo's grandparent's car was in the driveway. Baekhyun instantly tensed and turned back towards Chanyeol, he reached his hand back out towards the taller, and before he knew it Chanyeol's hand was in his holding it securely. "Baek what's wrong?" Kyungsoo asked turning back to the three of the tensed EXO pack members.

"I think it's best if you just go inside on your own this time Kyungsoo. Besides you'll be safe with your grandparents there." Baekhyun explained.

"We don't want to cause any trouble either." Chanyeol took a step backwards taking Baekhyun with him, an arm now moving around the boy's waist pulling him into his side. "We'll see you tomorrow."

"Baek!" Kyungsoo called out towards him as Chanyeol transformed in front of Kyungsoo. His eyes widened as he watched Chanyeol large grey wolf form in front of him. Baekhyun didn't seem fazed by this and simply climbed onto the wolves back and was carried off into the woods soon afterwards. Jongin was left in front of Kyungsoo now. "What's going on? Why won't you guys come inside?"

"It's for another time Kyungsoo." Jongin smiled, pulling the boy closer to him. "But for our safety we're going to have to let you go inside on your own this time around. Now go, I can see your grandparents watching us from the window, and they don't look to happy about you being with me." Jongin pulled away from Kyungsoo patting the boy's hair before turning away and walking down the street. Kyungsoo watched Jongin walk towards the woods beside his house before turning towards his house once more. His grandparents were now standing at the door, arms folded and glaring towards Jongin's direction.

Kyungsoo climbed his driveway making his way towards the house. His grandparents were standing in front of him, now smiling madly. "Uh, nice to see you guys again." Kyungsoo smiled brightly trying to change the atmosphere. "Let's go inside where it is warmer." Kyungsoo motioned for them to step inside.

The three of them were now settled into the kitchen, his grandmother working at the stove making Kimchi stew for dinner, as his grandfather was seated a couple chair down from Kyungsoo both at the island watching his grandmother. "Kyungsoo, those boys you were with, they were wolfs were they not?" His grandfather finally broke the tense silence. "And wasn't that that Byun boy you hang around with?"

"Baekhyun, Grandpa, he is my best friend. And yes those were wolves with them as well. They're the EXO Pack; you know the one that watches over Exodus?" Kyungsoo asked and his grandfather only nodded his head.

"I don't want you hanging around those boys Kyung; they can only lead to trouble. I don't want to have to tell your parents about this encounter now do you? Your father wouldn't appreciate you hanging around with the EXO boys when you could be concentrating on your studies."

"I know Gran, but the thing is they're my friends, and I'm not just going to ditch them. It's only the second week of school, and I'm already ahead in all of my classes by a couple of chapters. They aren't holding me back or anything. In fact they are protecting me more than anything." Kyungsoo muttered and he knew that he shouldn't have said anything. He knew that like his father that his grandparents weren't the accepting of the wolf population that has made their way into Exodus.

"Do Kyungsoo, you will listen to me when I say that I don't want you hanging around those boys." His grandmother slammed her knife of the countertop startling the younger.

"They are only around to cause trouble. The wolves are dangerous and dirty creatures, you come from a fine family Kyungsoo and you can't go around hanging out with them. They could taint your family's reputation."

"So what, I can't have any friends now?" Kyungsoo asked, his eyebrows lifting. He knew that they disliked the wolves but they never really said anything about not hanging around with them. But then again Kyungsoo never hung around with wolves until this year…this summer…Knowing that he couldn't win the fight, he agreed to stay away from the wolves for the time being. His grandparents were only here for the night most likely and he could just go on and continue like normal tomorrow. "Fine I won't hang around with them." Kyungsoo hung his head low. Just uttering those words felt wrong…

"Even that Byun boy, I know he is connected to the wolves now. You are not to speak to him either." Kyungsoo's grandfather's voice was firm and Kyungsoo could only nod his head. They've never been against Baekhyun before, but then again Baekhyun was never mated to Chanyeol during the time either. Things were changing rather quickly around here.

Their meal was eaten in silence, and Kyungsoo didn't say much, except answering the simple questions that his grandparents asked about school and his studies. They asked how his parents were doing, and Kyungsoo answered with a simple 'okay,' because he couldn't really tell them how they were if he didn't even know himself. His parents have been gone for almost a week and a half now, and neither of them has made an attempt at contacting him.


	7. Playboy

Jongin arrived home soon after Baekhyun and Chanyeol. Everyone was already home and spread around the house. Baekhyun was pulling Chanyeol into the kitchen begging the other to make him something to eat to take his mind off Kyungsoo. Jongin felt the same as Baekhyun, he didn't like the idea of leaving Kyungsoo with his grandparents anymore than Baekhyun did but that wasn't going to stop him from seeing him tonight. "He'll be okay Jongin; you don't have to worry so much." Baekhyun said patted the boys back and leading him into the kitchen where some of the other Pack members were already sitting.

Jongdae was sprawled out across the table complaining. "What's got you so down?" Jongin asked pulling out a chair in front of the older and flicking his forehead. Jongdae's eyes scrunched but didn't bother hitting Jongin back.

"Luhan won't let me near Minseok. I get the guy for one night and that's it, make out a little and then have him leave during the night. It is so frustrating. And then even today Luhan tricked me and said that Minseok was going to come visit me during the day today so that we could talk, only to have him not show up and find out later that Luhan has been dragging him around the school showing him around." Jongdae groaned. "It's not fair!" Jongdae whined.

"I know the feeling Hyung." Jongin sighed leaning down on his folded arms. "You think you have it bad? At least your Mate knows that you’re his mate. Unlike mine, were I'm just stuck watching him from the side lines."

"Ya, I've been meaning to talk to you about that." Baekhyun said placing pancakes in front of the two-it was the only meal that Chanyeol actually knew how to make. "I think that you should tell Kyungsoo that you're his Mate. I think that he needs to know." Baekhyun placed the syrup out and butter too. Chanyeol came over with plates for the four of them and sat down beside Baekhyun. Jongin pushed Jongdae into a chair making more room on the table.

"You want me to actually tell him that we're Mates?" Jongin was taken back; Baekhyun was the one that was usually against the idea of telling Kyungsoo about them being destined to be with each other.

"Kyungsoo needs to be let in on a couple of secrets. We will start with mine, and then we will move slowly into the whole Mate thing. But you should maybe start with how you and Kai are the same…things will probably start to make more sense to him then." Baekhyun explained.

"Okay, fine we will start with you, and then I'll reveal myself to him." Jongin nodded. He's wanted to show Kyungsoo who he really was for some time now, he didn't want to hide in his wolf form from Kyungsoo forever.

"Good, now that that's all settled, we need to separate Luhan from Minseok and fast." Sehun commented coming into the room and taking a pancake from Jongin's plate and started eating it. Jongin groaned and glared at the younger boy until Baekhyun put another pancake on his plate to settle him. "This is getting bad, like now he is barely letting me into the bedroom! And it's my bedroom too!" Jongdae completely agreed with Sehun. He wanted the two of them separated and as quickly as possible. Something about Minseok was drawing Jongdae in much faster than he anticipated, and the need to mate the older male was growing stronger by the day.

"So you think that we can get Luhan away from Minseok?"

"Yes, we most likely could, it is just how much does Sehun want it." Baekhyun asked, lifting his eyebrow up.

"What are you getting at Baek?" Chanyeol turned towards his little Mate and handed him another pancake.

"Well I'm just saying that Sehun could play the jealousy card and well he could get Luhan to maybe pay more attention to him. And if that doesn't work, you could just start to have sex with him and make Minseok really uncomfortable, and actually finally Mate with Luhan."

"He has a point it's been way to long. You two need to get it on, I'm barely holding it together now, and it's only been like three days." Jongdae said.

"Fine, maybe I can get the best of worlds, first Minseok gone, and then Luhan finally in my hands." Sehun smiled. "So I guess we're doing this?"

"We're doing it." Jongdae smiled and first bumped Sehun. The two of them got up from their chairs and headed upstairs towards the bedroom. Sehun pulled Jongdae towards the door.

"Alright I'm going to try my best to get Luhan away from Minseok. You are going to take him and get out of here. I don't care where you go but you just need to get the boy away." Sehun smirked.

"What are you going to do?"

"Like Baek said, I'm going to distract him." Sehun was quite excited, he hasn't been able to touch Luhan in a while, and he was scared that he wouldn't be able to hold himself back. Jongdae backed up as Sehun pushed open his bedroom door. Luhan was sitting on the bed with Minseok sitting on the computer chair by the desk. The two seemed to be in a deep conversation, as Sehun grabbed their attention from entering. Minseok smiled weakly at the younger Alpha, while Luhan beamed happily seeing his Mate come into the room.

"Oh Sehunnie, you finished dinner already?"

"Ya, Baek Hyung and Chanyeol made us some pancakes. Jongin's home and so is Jongdae." Minseok's instantly perked up and turned towards the door anticipating the Alpha. Sehun smirked at the older Omega before turning towards Luhan. "But that wasn't exactly the reason that I came back." Sehun reached over his head and pulled on the back of his shirt lifting it over his head, leaving the younger shirtless.

"Sehunnie what are you doing?" Luhan asked as Sehun was now leaning over the older peppering his neck with kisses, distracting Luhan completely. Sehun's hands traced the boy's sides coaxing him into a kiss.

"Don't you think that we've put this off long enough?" Sehun's hands now traveled towards Luhan's front lifting the boy's shirt and tracing his hands along Luhan's stomach. "Hyung, pay attention to me," Sehun's deep voice made Luhan shudder and leaned back into Sehun's touch wanting more.

"Sehunnie but we have a guest." Luhan was giggling; he was getting excited at the feeling of Sehun touching him. He didn't want to deny the younger; the two of them haven't been intimate in a long time and the heat that was rushing lower. Sehun's hands were like magic tracing the most sensitive spots on Luhan's body.

"Tell him to go away." Luhan hummed but didn't say anything as Sehun turned his head and connected their lips in a heated passionate kiss. Luhan completely forgot about the little chipmunk that was sitting on the computer chair across the room. The handsome boy was now concentrating on his younger mate, Sehun's distracting hands and kisses that completely melted Luhan.

Jongdae poked his head into the room to see Minseok confused on what do to do about the couple. But noticing Jongdae's figure in the doorway he beamed and raced towards the boy arms wide open. Jongdae smirked when he finally had the boy back in his arms. "Come on we need to get out of here before Luhan' notices that you're gone." Jongdae pulled the door shut just as Sehun was able to get the shirt off of Luhan.

"Quickly," Minseok whispered as the two of them raced downstairs and towards the front door. The two sprinted into the woods together. Jongdae's hand clasped tightly with Minseok's as they made their way through the thick trees and tall grass. Jongdae was the first one to shift. His large dark brown wolf now stood beside Minseok and stared down at the still human boy. Jongdae motioned for the older boy to shift as well. Tell Jongdae to step back Minseok started to change.

Luhan was pushed back against the bed, Sehun now hovering over him. "What's got you so determined?" Luhan whispered as Sehun continued to press simple kisses along his neck. "You got Minseok out; I know that was your plan."

Sehun sat up, his legs on both sides of Luhan's hips. "Maybe I wanted him away so that I could have you all to myself?" Sehun pushed moving his hips slowly against Luhan's. The older both gasped underneath him and held onto Sehun's waist stopping him from moving. "Or maybe, it's time for me to finally take you as my own."

"Finally," Luhan smirked reaching up and grabbing onto Sehun's neck pulling him down for a kiss.  Shivers moved through Sehun's body as Luhan lifted his hips to connect with his own. Sehun rolled against the boy underneath him. Heat raced through his body, as Luhan's kisses became more aggressive. "I've been waiting for you to tell me that. What took you so long?" Luhan whispered between soft kisses.

Sehun pulled back staring wide eyed down at the boy. "So wait you were waiting for me to say something! I was waiting for you. Then when it didn't happen on my birthday I figured that you just didn't want to yet."

Luhan moved himself up leaning back against the headboard. "Sehunnie, I wanted you to take me right when you turned of age." Luhan smiled brightly. "But then I figured that you just weren't still ready. I mean we went pretty far that night but never ended up doing it." Sehun sighed, they were both fools.

"Well tonight, it thinks that we should finally go all the way." Sehun leaned back down starting to undo the boy's belt buckle.

"I'll take it." Luhan smirked starting to do the same to Sehun's pants. The two of them tugged off their pants before Luhan pounced onto Sehun pushing him down against the bed and climbing onto of him. Sehun groaned when he felt Luhan's pulsing cock pushed against his own. The two pushed against each other loves the friction they were creating. Sehun reached up and captured Luhan's lips furiously. Luhan responded eagerly, tilting his head to gain better access to Sehun's hot kisses. The younger traced his tongue across Luhan's lower lip waiting impatiently for the boy to allow him entrance.

Their tongues met in another passionate battle. Luhan's hands moving down to Sehun's clothed member moving his hands into his underwear, wrapping his hand around it and giving it a slight tug. Sehun's lips left Luhan's moving downward along his neck sucking on Luhan's delicate skin. The blonds' hands moved along Luhan's thighs towards his backside giving it a satisfied squeeze.

It wasn't long before the two of them were stripped of their boxers. Luhan lowering himself towards Sehun's cock giving it another experimental squeeze before moving his lips over the tip. "Fuck Lu," Sehun wasn't expecting the boy to completely take him in that quickly; but then against Luhan was always full of surprises. Sehun's hands grabbed the back of Luhan's head pushing him deeper into the boy's mouth. Luhan complied quickly, bobbing his head up and down along Sehun's dick with expert skill. Throwing his head back as jolts of electricity raced through his body. Moans of want and need left Sehun's mouth as Luhan pulled off him with a pop; moving up Sehun's body. That playboy looks in his eyes. Sehun reached behind Luhan spreading the boy's cheeks feeling how wet Luhan already was.

"Give me them Sehunnie." Luhan leaned down on Sehun's chest wanting to feel the boy inside of him. Sehun didn’t waste time as he pushed one finger into the boy. "Yes." Luhan shuddered on top of him as Sehun pushed his finger deeper inside the boy. Moving in and out at an even quicker pace as Luhan demand Sehun put in another finger.

Sehun was three fingers deep into his beautiful sweaty mate when Luhan pulled away from him, not wanting to waste any more time. Luhan lifted himself off Sehun's finger before reaching behind him, grabbing onto Sehun's hard cock, stroking it a couple times before pushing it towards his entrance. Sehun held the boy's hips watching Luhan take the lead. Watching the boy lower himself onto his cock was sending Sehun over the edge before the two even really started.

Luhan seemed to be taking Sehun in like noticing, the boy not even wasting time to adjust before he started to bounce on the younger boy's member. The two pushed against another trying to find a rhythm they could get used too. "I'm inside you." Sehun was beaming; Luhan couldn't help but stop his movements to finally take in what was happening between the two of them. "You're gonna me mine Lu, and only mine." Sehun placed a chaste kiss on the boy's lips.

"I love you Sehun."

"I love you too Luhan." Luhan pulled back placing his hands on Sehun's chest before rotating his hips against Sehun's; before Luhan continued to bounce on him like before. Sehun's hands guiding his hips

"Oh my god," Luhan cried out before slowing down his movements. "Sehun you're growing so big." Sehun smirked hearing such compliments. Sehun's knot filled Luhan, as another sensation pooled in both boys stomachs. Luhan trying to move faster but with Sehun completely filling him like he was it was quite difficult. Sehun flipped the two over, switching their positions, so now Sehun was behind the boy and thrusting into Luhan with a new found passion. "Fuck Sehun, more." Luhan pushed his head into the pillows holding tightly onto the bed sheets.

"God Luhan I love you," Sehun came afterwards, filling Luhan completely. Luhan shuddered underneath him before cumming himself. Luhan's eyes widened as Sehun collapsed on his now official mates back.

"Fuck, Sehun I just came without you even touching me." Luhan attempted to turn himself over but Sehun was still tightly pushed into him. He wasn't going to be moving until Sehun's knot reduced and the two would be able to release themselves from each other. Luhan turned his head towards the younger and kissing his nose.

"Your eyes," Sehun smiled, reaching up and moving the fringe from Luhan's forehead to kiss him there.

"What about them?" Luhan asked.

"They're mixed with my colour now." Sehun smiled. "No more simple pretty pink eyes Lu, now you've got gold mixed in there." Sehun laughed.

"What about you?"

"Alpha's don't change their colours."

"That's not fair; I was kinda hoping to see the pink colour in your eyes." Luhan sighed. "Oh well, I'll just take the fact that you're officially mine now. You're officially my Alpha."

Sehun smiled, lifting himself off Luhan's back before pulling himself from the boy, causing the older to whimper before lying down beside Luhan. Luhan curled into Sehun's side. Sweaty bodies and stained sheets the two fell into a peaceful sleep in each other's arms.

Jongdae raced beside his beautiful Mate, now officially noticing what was different about Minseok. The boy was a white omega. The beautiful pure white fur covered Minseok's wolf form. Racing through the woods together, Minseok led the other boy towards his house. Jongdae didn't seem to mind he enjoyed following Minseok, and he was willing to be led wherever the older wanted to go.

They stopped outside of a familiar neighbourhood. Minseok was living in the same community as Baekhyun used to live in. The two moved towards Minseok's house only to have Jongdae stop as he noticed the house that Minseok was walking up towards. Now shifting back into his human form he couldn't believe his eyes. Minseok lived in Baekhyun's old house. "What's wrong?" Minseok asked his hands wrapping itself into Jongdae's warm hand.

"Baek used to live here." Jongdae motioned towards the house behind Minseok. Minseok's eyes only softened. "I don't think that he will be coming to visit you here anytime soon."

"I've heard the stories about the house. No wonder my parents were able to get it so cheap. But I'm glad to hear that the rumors were true though, the boy was able to survive. It's great news. Now Baekhyun has you guys as a family. You, and the rest, especially Chanyeol; you're his family now." Minseok smiled.

"And soon you will be." Jongdae smirked.

"Well I hope so." Minseok pulled Jongdae towards the front door, knocking twice before entering the house. Minseok called out for his parents only to find them both sitting in the living room together watching television. "Mom, Dad, I brought a friend home, if that's alright."

"Of course, sweetie, is it Luhan again?" Jongdae didn't like the fact that Minseok's parent were able to meet Luhan before they were even able to meet Jongdae himself.

"No it's not Luhan this time." Minseok smiled pulling Jongdae into the living room to present him to his parents. "This time I brought home someone a little more important than Luhan."

His parents eyes widened when they noticed Jongdae holding onto Minseok's hand. His mother was beaming before getting up and squealing pulling Jongdae into a tight hug. Minseok's father getting up and patting the boy on the back before shaking his hand when Mrs. Kim let Jongdae go. "So this is the mate eh?" Mr. Kim asked. Minseok nodded his head looking up at Jongdae standing beside him. "Well I'm Jungsu, and this is my wife Taeyeon it's nice to meet you two."

"Jongdae, and it's nice to finally meet you two as well. I promise to take great care of Minseok."

"We know you will son." Jungsu said patting Jongdae once again on his back. "So how about some drinks and food, let's get to know each other."

"Sounds perfect.' Minseok and his mother walked into the kitchen together to get the food and drinks while Jongdae was sitting across from Mr. Kim on the other couch.

"Are you aware of Minseok's status?" Mr. Kim asked. Jongdae knew what he was taking about; so he quickly nodded his head. Minseok being a white Omega, it was quite the unique status to have. "He knows well that others will be after him. We've had to move multiple times because of Alpha' coming after him. But with you here he should be better protected."

"He will be sir. I have a pack here, EXO have you heard of them."

"You're a part of EXO?"

"Yes sir, my brother is as well."

"This is wonderful, he will have great protection with you all here. I have heard great things about your Pack Jongdae. I have faith that you will take good care of my son, and that your members will as well." Mr. Kim sighed. "But you need to know that Minseok needs to be mated soon, his abilities of producing Alpha's are dwindling and many will be after him until he is officially claimed."

"Dad, you're practically telling him to have sex with me." Minseok sat down beside Jongdae handing him a cup of hot chocolate.

"I am not!" Mr. Kim protested only to have his wife scold him for raising his voice in front of the kids. "Fine, I am. But you don't have much time left to have kids Minnie, and I want to make sure that you get that strong Alpha that you deserve."

"You know I could produce another white omega too right?"

"I know." Mr. Kim knew that his son was capable of, and more than anything he was just scared that he would miss the chance of having a child in the first place. Once Minseok turns 25 he won't be able to have children ever, and Mr. Kim did not want his son to miss that opportunity. Noticing the loving looks that Jongdae was giving Minseok though, he knew that he wouldn't have to wait that long for grandchildren.


	8. Hurt

It was finally Friday; Kyungsoo was left alone with his grandparents the entire week. He didn’t mention Baekhyun, Jongdae or any of the EXO members to his grandparents and made it look like he just came home every night and study. For the entire week he has been ignoring the other boys in hopes that his grandparents won’t notice the scent on him once again like they did the passed Tuesday. It was incredible that they were able to smell the scent of wolves on him the second he walked through the door. He was sentenced to a shower and to stick to his studies the entire night. He texted Baekhyun the situation and he understood the situation but it seemed like Jongin was taking it quite hard. Baekhyun texted Kyungsoo telling him that Jongin was desperately wanted to break him out of his house and get him away from his grandparents. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but blush at the idea of Jongin breaking into the house and taking him away, the thought was quite amusing.

But today was the day that his grandparents were going home and he finally was going to be able to see his friends once more. Besides that he was going to the EXO house tonight and finally getting more details about Baekhyun. He came out of his bedroom before making his way downstairs towards the kitchen. His grandparent’s luggage already at the front door and ready to leave; “Good morning,” Kyungsoo smiled taking his seat at the bar stool in front of the island.

"Good morning Honey, how did you sleep last night?" His grandmother asked.

"Good, I stayed up until two last night in order to get my homework for the next couple of days down. The notes for my marketing class took me forever." Kyungsoo explained hoping that the hearing how hard he was working would get them off his back more and get him to leave faster.

"Excellent glad to hear that you're keeping up with your studies." His grandfather said and then hugged his side. "Good, now eat up and then help us carry our luggage to the car, we will give you a ride to school alright." Kyungsoo nodded and ate his breakfast in silence.

It wasn't long before they were all in the car on their way to the University. Kyungsoo got out of the car when they pulled up front. "Oh wait Kyungsoo, I noticed that you ran out of your vitamins and I got you another pack. It should do you until you're parents get home." His grandmother stuck her hand out of the window and handed him the little white bag. Kyungsoo sighed before taking the package and then waved good bye to his grandparents as they pulled away.

"Are they gone now?" Jongin was the first one that Kyungsoo was greeted with. Kyungsoo couldn't contain his smile as he nodded his head and before he knew it he was wrapped up in Jongin's arms. "Finally, I didn't know how much longer I could take not being near you." Jongin whispered into Kyungsoo's ears. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but smile against Jongin's shoulder.

"I just wasn't allowed to talk with you guys for a couple days, I don't think it’s the end of the world or anything." Kyungsoo giggled as the two of them pulled away from each other. "Besides you'll get me all night."

"Right, I do." Jongin beamed holding out his hand towards Kyungsoo only to have the older blush even more before taking it. It wasn't until they reached their lockers that Jongin noticed the little white bag in Kyungsoo's hand. "What are those?"

"The vitamins that my parents want me to take. My grandparents found out that I ran out and decided to get me more." Jongin glared down at the white paper bag and grabbed it front Kyungsoo's hands before taking it over towards the garbage can and dropping it into them.

"Jongin what are you doing?" Kyungsoo asked racing over towards it to notice that it was already covered with nasty leftover food and garbage.

"I told you before that I don't want you taking those things. Please just believe me when I say that they are holding you back." Jongin smiled. "And you trust me don't you?" Jongin reached over and wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo's waist pulling him closer. Kyungsoo continued to look into Jongin's deep dark eyes before simply nodding his head in agreement. Kyungsoo never understood why he needed to take the vitamins anyway, and he has felt no different since he hasn't been taking them; if anything he felt better without them.

"Look what we have here… do we have another growing couple." Jongdae asked walking up with another boy beside him. Kyungsoo recognized him as Minseok, one of Luhan's friends that just moved into the city. Kyungsoo noticed how close the two of them seem, Jongdae's hand wrapped up with Minseok's and standing very close to the older.

"Maybe," Jongin said before Kyungsoo could even say another word. He simply turned towards his locker and grabbed out his books. He didn't know what was going on with Jongin, the boy was being way more upfront about getting closer to Kyungsoo than he was before. Maybe these couple of days really did take a toll on the boy.

"Cute, but we've got class to get too, so come on Kyungsoo, we'll see you guys later." Jongdae left giving Minseok a kiss on the forehead before pulling Kyungsoo away and going to find their class. Minseok was standing beside Jongin completely unsure of what was going on now.

"So Minseok right?" Jongin asked.

"And you're Jongin?" Minseok countered turning towards the younger Alpha.

"Yup, so I guess you're the one that Jongdae has been talking about. It's nice to finally meet you." Jongin smiled holding out his hand. Minseok smiled back just as bright. The two have met a couple of times but Jongin never got the moment to actually take Minseok in. He was quite adorable, with his cat like white eyes and cute cheeks.

"I'm guessing that that was also the infamous Do Kyungsoo that Luhan was telling me about?" Minseok gestured.

"Yup, that's him."                                                              

"I wish you two luck Jongin; but it seems like you might not need it. That boy has already fallen for you." Minseok smiled patting the boy on the back.

"You think?" Jongin asked picking up his duffle bag with his comfortable dance clothes in them. Minseok nodded his head. "So I'll walk you to your class, I know Jongdae wouldn't like it if you walked alone. Besides I think we should probably get to know each other more anyway." Jongin held out his arm and Minseok wrapped his around Jongin's.

It wasn't until final class that Kyungsoo was getting more and more excited about going to the EXO house. The class was Kyungsoo's favourite but he didn't feel like he wanted to sit through it at the moment. "Alright class, today we are going to touch on the different rankings within a pack." Mrs. Lee explained before putting on the slide show. "We are going to start from the top rank."

Baekhyun was leaning back on his chair looking like he was about to take a nap; Jongdae pretty much looked the same as his taller friend did. Although his eyes were already closed and his head was resting on the table. "Seriously neither of you guys are going to pay attention?" Kyungsoo asked looking towards the two Alphas.

"Not to this portion at least. I'm already an Alpha." Chanyeol sighed. Baekhyun simply rolled his eyes at him. "Besides Baek will take notes."

"I will not." Baekhyun said. Kyungsoo couldn't help but smirk when he noticed that Baekhyun already had a title, date and Alpha's as a subtitle written on his page. It was quite cute to see how into the wolfs Baekhyun has become. Chanyeol smirked with his eyes closed. Baekhyun just hit the taller on the shoulder.

"Alpha's are known for being the dominant in Packs. There can multiple Alpha's in the Pack but each one has a Head Alpha, one that will make the ultimate decisions within the group. Packs need the balance of the Betas and Omegas. Although Beta's are side to be a lower rank than the Alpha, the head Beta of the group ranks above the other Alpha's besides the head Alpha. The Beta is to make the decision if the Alpha is not capable of it." Mrs Lee went on about the significance of the two and how they need to be able to work alongside each other in order for the Pack to run smoothly. The Beta and the Alpha needed to trust one another and rely on each other almost more than their mates.

"Lastly we're going to talk about Omega's. Omega's hold the ability to bare children. Although like I said before a Beta is capable of doing so but it is rare for it to happen. While an Omega is a sure fire way to have children." Mrs Lee giggled. "Omega's have the ability to bare children with both Beta's and Alphas. Omega cannot mate with another Omega, the insemination process will not work. The Omega needs to be dominated by either two of the high ranks."

Baekhyun shivered when Chanyeol leaned over towards Baekhyun and whispered "I'll dominant you any day Baek." Chanyeol's hand moving lower down Baekhyun's back tracing his pant line. Baekhyun couldn't help but lean into Chanyeol's side.

"They can't keep their hands off each other." Tao rolled his eyes as he was sitting beside Chanyeol. The Head Alpha's mate not pleased with the way that Chanyeol was acting during their classroom hours.

"Lastly I would like to speak about the rare white omega. It is said that there is only a hand full of Omega's left that are within this category. They're eyes usually white as snow and their fur just the same." Mrs. Lee explained. "These Omega's are said to give birth to Alpha's and these Alpha's are usually the ones that become the head of Pack's as well. White Omega's need to be mated before the age of 23 after such age the White Omega will slowly die off, it is a sad life that an Omega can live.  Lastly, they have their children before the age of 25 or else their abilities with fade and they will not be able to give birth to any children."

Jongdae's head perked up. He heard all of this from the long talk with Minseok's father. But during the time he wasn't really concentrating on that, when Minseok was so close to him, smiling happily and talking with his mother. He knew that Minseok was getting near the age of 23 and he would need to be mated soon, and Jongdae was willing to take the boy at any moment. He could ask now in the middle of class and Jongdae would have him turned over and taken him front of everyone.

After class Jongin was sitting outside of the classroom waiting for the rest of them. Minseok was sitting beside Jongin and chatting away with the younger Alpha. Kyungsoo's class was finally out and Jongin couldn't be more excited. "Okay this is quite amusing, you know that the Omega is supposed to be more excited one."

"Well you're waiting for Jongdae, there's nothing really exciting about that. I'm waiting for squishy doe eyed perfection, there is a big difference there Hyung." Jongin explained only to have his shoulder kicked. Jongdae was standing over top of Jongin glaring down at the younger boy. "Oh hi Hyung." Jongin tried to smile his way out of it.

"Min, you have to put up with him. Just hit him, we all don't care."

"Wow, thanks Hyung." Jongin stood up and moved quickly beside Kyungsoo before Minseok or Jongdae could touch him. Minseok just laughed at Jongin's kicked puppy look. Minseok just slipping wrapped his hand into Jongdae's and leaned into the younger Alpha. Kyungsoo watched the exchange and wanted to question Jongdae about Minseok but was quickly pulled away by Jongin saying that they needed to get back to the house quickly. Kyungsoo just simply followed the younger as they exited the house.

"So today we're going to be taking you to the forever famous EXO house hold. Now trust me when I say it's not as amazing as they make it out to be. Sure there is a huge kitchen and each one of them have a bedroom with a view of the forest but really it's not all that great." Baekhyun explained as they all walked towards the edge of the woods.

"I'll keep that in mind Baek." Kyungsoo smiled.

"Good, now since walk slow we're going to be riding on the boys back to get there." Baekhyun said.

"Wait, like riding on the wolf?"

"Ya, it's not that hard Kyung, you just hold onto their fur and they take off. Just hold time or else they might throw you off." Baekhyun side eyed the taller male beside him.

"That was an accident." Chanyeol protested but Baekhyun simply just waved him off. "You were fine afterwards, trust me, I know you were fine." Chanyeol smirked as Baekhyun's face turned red. He surely did remember that he was okay after the little falling incident.

"Anyway, you're going to be riding on Jongin while Chanyeol is going to shift for me." Baekhyun motioned towards the taller next to him. Chanyeol took that as his queue and shifted into a wolf right in front of Kyungsoo's eyes. He was completely breath taken as Chanyeol hunched over and shifted into a large brown, red furred wolf in front of them. Baekhyun beamed watching his Mate shift.

"Whoa that's amazing Chanyeol. You're huge." Kyungsoo walked over and ran his hands through his fur. 

"Thanks, but he's also quite adorable in this persona as well. I think he's just a little cub in a large vicious wolf form." Baekhyun rubbed underneath Chanyeol's chin. "So you want to ride him?" Chanyeol lifted his head and looked back at Baekhyun wondering what he was getting at. Baekhyun locked eyes with Chanyeol sharing a secret conversation between the two that only they could understand.

"Sure," Kyungsoo smiled as Chanyeol bent down and Kyungsoo climbed onto his back. Chanyeol took off right away into the woods heading towards the house. Kyungsoo laughed to himself as Chanyeol jumped over logs and little streams in the woods. It was definitely a thrill to be on the wolfs back. Although, it was fun to ride on Chanyeol's back, riding on Kai's was definitely way more fun. Kai didn't make him feel like he was going to fall off, and Kai had this weird feeling the he ran faster than Chanyeol did, he was slightly more agile as well. But that could do with Chanyeol being larger than Kai.                                  

Baekhyun was left behind telling Jongin the reason for the sudden switch. Jongin knew that Baekhyun was right. Kyungsoo didn't need to find out like this that Jongin was the wolf he visits at night. So Jongin shifted and had Baekhyun climb onto his back instead. Although he's carried Baekhyun before it just didn't feel the same as when Kyungsoo was with him. The two of them reached the house five minutes after Chanyeol and Kyungsoo; the two of them already inside and waiting for Baekhyun and Jongin.

"There you guys are, Jongin you're getting slower." Joonmyun was the first to greet Jongin and Baekhyun as they walked into the house. "Kyungsoo and Chanyeol got here five minutes ago. Already everyone in the Pack is enjoying him."

"He's quite adorable." Yixing smiled curling into his Mates side. Baekhyun and Jongin came to sit down on the couches as well, Baekhyun taking his rightful place in Chanyeol's lap, while Jongin sat timidly down beside Kyungsoo. "He's already offered to make us dinner one time. But he says that you have to help him. Apparently you're quite the little helper." Yixing mentioned as he watched the two of them start to blush. Jongin couldn`t control it, he knew that with Kyungsoo coming over the others were definitely going to be picking on him. He just needed to keep Kyungsoo away from Sehun and Luhan as long as he could. Even though the boy has met the two before, at home Sehun tends to not hold back as much.

"So this is the infamous Do Kyungsoo that we have all been hearing about." Kris came into the room with Tao at his side. The two larger males would seem intimidating to anyone, but Kyungsoo couldn't help but hold a happy smile on his face as they approached. "It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Kris the Alpha of the Pack and this is my Mate Zitao. He tells me that you're in the same Wolf class as him."

"I am, we sit in the same row. But I would like to get to know him better." Kyungsoo smiled. "It's nice to finally meet you." Kris nodded before taking a seat on the large chair across from Kyungsoo, and Tao taking a seat on the arm of the chair with his legs over top of Kris's lap.

"Now with Kyungsoo here we've got a couple of things to discuss before we split off into our bedrooms." Kris said. "Chanyeol can you go and get the others." Chanyeol groaned before standing up.

"I'll get Jongdae and Minseok but I will not get Sehun and Luhan, those two have been at it for the last three days. It's getting disturbing." Chanyeol stood up and headed towards the stairs.

"You will get them." Kris shouted causing Chanyeol to jump and move quickly to get the others. Kyungsoo was left staring down at his hands. Did Chanyeol just say Jongdae? When did that happen, why was Jongdae here as well? Was it because of him and Minseok being so close with each other? Jongin noticed the uneasiness of his soon to be Mate. Kyungsoo leaned into Jongin out of instinct as he watched Jongdae and Minseok giggle with each other as they came down the stairs.

Jongdae's eyes widened before he calmed down noticing the slightly nervous look on Kyungsoo's face. He walked over to the younger boy bringing Minseok with him. He took a seat beside Kyungsoo and smiled softly. "So I guess my secret's out as well." Jongdae sighed.

"You're a wolf, you're a part of EXO!" Kyungsoo's eyes going even wider leaning back against Jongin's chest to take in all of Jongdae. It was then that Kyungsoo noticed the boys purple eyes. He reached his hand up and cupped Jongdae's cheek causing Jongin to snarl behind him, and Kyungsoo quickly retracted his hand. "Your eyes they're purple."

"Ya, I know, it's my colour, just at school I wear contacts that cover them. I was sort of the secret weapon, no one knows about my position within the pack or even that I'm a part of it. Other's at school don't know about me being a part of the Pack. But I think that's probably going to change soon." Jongdae smiled. "But besides that Kyungsoo we're still friends, we're still the same. I'm still the idiotic Jongdae and the amazing singer that you know and love."

Kyungsoo took in the information from Jongdae before slapping the boy across the face and smiling brightly. "You sort of deserved that for keeping information from me."

"What the heck, Baekhyun kept Chanyeol from you." Jongdae held his cheek.

"Yea, for like a month or two, you've been hiding this since High School."

"He has a point Dae." Baekhyun smiled as Chanyeol came back down with Sehun and Luhan behind him. Both of their head's messy with sex hair, and their shirts barely on. Sehun has very evident love bites on his neck and Luhan looked incredibly tired but still followed behind Sehun down the stairs.

"Good, now that we're all here we have a couple of things to discuss." Kris said.

"Like the fact that those two need a serious shower, I can smell the sex coming off them and I'm human." Baekhyun pulled away from Sehun and Luhan who were sitting down on the ground in front of the couch.

"Not what I was getting at Baekhyun." Kris rolled his eyes before standing in front of the fireplace. "We need to talk about a couple things. First thing first, Yixing is three months and a half months along and has another three to go. We need to make sure that he is completely protected and covered during the next two weeks. I don't know why but Kane and his friends have been trying to attack our group for some time now. And they will not miss the chance of taking one of us out. Yixing can't fight so we need to cover him." Kris stated looking over at Yixing.

The other Beta felt very helpless at the moment. He wanted to be able to fight and protect the city like the rest of the Pack. But he also knew that this was Joonmyun and his only chance to have a child. He was looking forward to this opportunity and didn't want to give it up. "We'll protect you Xing, don't worry about it too much." Joonmyun whispered into his Mate's ear rubbing the small bump that was starting to show now. In the next three months his stomach was going to be growing quite a lot. Also he will be able to figure out the sex of the child soon enough. The two of father's were very excited about the gender.

"Another thing we need to worry about is our newest member." Kris turned his head towards Minseok. He eldest and newest member of the Pack lifted his head. "It has come to my attention that you are a white omega." Everyone in the room seemed to freeze turning their attention towards Minseok. Kyungsoo remembered what Mrs. Lee has told them back White Omega's on how they can produce only Alpha's or on the off chance another white Omega which was even more rare. "You and Jongdae need to have a serious talk. You need to be Mated soon Minseok, for your safety and the Packs. Others cannot mate you once you officially Mate with Jongdae." Kris explained.

Jongdae and Minseok turned towards each other, Minseok's eyes watering, he knew the consequences of not being mated before his later age. He would turn 23 in March and he knew what would happen if he didn't. He was very lucky to have Jongdae with him now, and he knew that he was already deeply in love with the boy. It was just only a matter of time before the two of them Mate with each other. "We will take care of it." Jongdae said determined.

"Good, we will talk more about the Red Moon when it is closer to the date. For now you are all dismissed-Luhan and Sehun take a shower though-good evening." Kris held his hand out towards Tao before leaving the room. The rest of them spread into various parts of the house; Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongin and Kyungsoo were the only ones left.

Baekhyun sighed before turning towards Kyungsoo and decided to get right into it. "So I guess it all started when you left. I was kinda lonely and Jongdae was out with his brother most of the time so it was just me. I spent most of my time watching the latest Netflix series. My parents were home most of the time unless it was during the day and working. Things were pretty normal." Baekhyun sighed looking behind him at Chanyeol. The younger put his hands on Baekhyun's waist letting him know that he was with him.

"It started on the night of the Red Moon. The rogue wolves seemed to be more reckless than usual. People were boarding up their houses, covering up windows and doors. Our family wasn't any different, my dad caught a few rogue wolves staring down our house a couple nights in a row. I guess I should have caught on more when I found Kane following me home a couple days before. But I didn't think much up it and just did what I was told. I stayed in my room most of the night while my parents were downstairs watching the entrances.

"I heard loud crashes and screaming from both my parents. Before I knew it my mom barged into my room telling me to run. But it was then that another wolf attacked her and ripped her throat open. I watched it Kyungsoo, every moment, my mom falling to the floor in front of me grasping her neck and attempting to breath. I raced towards her before Kane was standing in front of me. He pinned me against the ground and told the others to keep watch. He ripped off my shirt before he started to work on my pants pulling them off me.

"I couldn't get him off me Kyungsoo, he was going to take me, I could feel him pressed up against my hole, both of us completely bare." Tears rolled down Baekhyun's face now. Kyungsoo reached over and grabbed onto the boys hands holding them tightly. "Chanyeol came it just before he could enter me. He threw Kane out against the opposite wall.. Apparently, Jongdae and Jongin were working on the wolves downstairs. Chanyeol destroyed him, I'm still surprised that he's alive after everything that Chanyeol did to him. But eventually Kane and the rest retreated."

"Chanyeol saved my life that night. When I finally locked eyes with him, I knew that he wouldn't hurt me, and that he was meant to save me. Chanyeol hasn't left my side. He got me through my parents death. It was weird, I just gave into him instantly, he was my security blanket and my happiness. He sat with me during the endless nights of crying. I owe him my life." Baekhyun turned around and gave Chanyeol a sweet kiss before curling into his side. "Since then I've been living with him, and the rest of the EXO members. since my parents weren't close with my grandparents and neither had siblings I really had nowhere else to do. And honestly I didn't want to go anywhere either. I think it was about a week later that I let him have me completely. And at that moment I became a part of the EXO Pack." Baekhyun smiled.

"Baek, I'm so sorry." Kyungsoo couldn't help the tears that now fell down his cheeks. He loved the Byun's like they were his own family. And for some reason Kyungsoo could relate to how Baekhyun was feeling. Jongin gave Kyungsoo that same sense of security that Chanyeol gave Baekhyun. "I promise to always be there for you Baek. You know you can tell me anything." Baekhyun and Kyungsoo pulled each other into a tight hug.

"I know Kyungie and I should have told you this sooner but I just wasn't ready. But you deserved to know. Besides you're going to be around way more now. I guess you should be let in on what actually happened this summer."

"Do I get the juicy first time details later?"

"Of course you do." Baekhyun smirked. "Promise to tell you everything."

                                                                                                           


	9. Wolf

Joonmyun had Yixing curl into his side laying his head on his chest getting comfortable. "It's getting closer to the time." Yixing whispered to himself. "We're going to be fathers soon."

"I know I'm quite excited about it." Joonmyun heard him anyway and hugged him into his side tighter.

"Same. It's going to be quite the thrill of watching the others chase around our little one. I'm looking forward to how the others are going to react to having a little pup mess up the house."

"It is definitely going to be a change for sure. But I think that they will handle our little one well. Sehun will probably take our child under his wing since he is the younger and now he has someone else that can communicate on his level with. Kris and Tao will probably be neutral, and we won't notice much of a difference from them. Jongdae and Minseok will soon enough behaving their own anyway so I think that having our baby around will only speed up the process."

"Baekhyun and Chanyeol are never babysitting." Yixing was adamant about the fact. Baekhyun and Chanyeol were probably the worst role models in the entire house and he was not letting his child near those two until it was absolutely necessary

"Alright, I can consent to that, Baekhyun and Chanyeol are definitely not suitable babysitters for the child." Joonmyun laughed. He can only remember the first time the two of them were left alone in the house. Not only did they have sex in the middle of the island in the kitchen but they left the rest of the house a complete mess. Kris wasn't too happy about finding his house a complete pig sty and demanded for the two of them to clean it up. From then on the two were not allowed to be alone in the house.

"Just pray that they don't influence our child too much."

"They won't be getting within a five meter radius of my child." Joonmyun promised.

 

 

Sometime after the long conversation about Baekhyun's past Kyungsoo found himself lying beside Jongin in his bed. Kyungsoo was crying for Baekhyun, for the loss of his parents. He was crying remembering all the times that he has spent curled up next to Mrs. Byun when his own mother wouldn't give him the hug he deserved. Or when Mr. Byun would teach Kyungsoo how to ride a bike or help him with other school projects. As much as they were Baekhyun's parents Kyungsoo felt like they were his own too. Baekhyun used to always talk about his parents adopting Kyungsoo and the two of them could actually be brothers. As much as Kyungsoo enjoyed the idea, he knew that it would never happen.

Kyungsoo's tears turned into frustration, thinking about Kane and his group of rogue wolves. He never knew that Kane would take it this far. That he would go out and kill Baekhyun's parents just to have a chance with the boy. He was thankful for Chanyeol, now more than ever. Kyungsoo reached out and grabbed onto Jongin's arms wanting to be wrapped into his tight arms. Jongin didn't hesitate and quickly wrapped Kyungsoo up, pulling him against his toned chest and kissing his forehead.

"It's okay Soo, Baekhyun has us now, and we've taken care of him like one of our own. He really is like a brother me, and the rest of the pack. Chanyeol has watched over Baekhyun and kept him safe more than anything." Jongin explained in a whisper. "And now you have us as well, we are going to protect you and keep you safe."

"Why though, why would you do something like that for me?" Kyungsoo pulled away enough from Jongin's chest to be able to look directly at the younger. Even though it was dark in the room Kyungsoo could still see Jongin's black eyes shining down on him. "Why do you care so much?"

"Oh Kyungsoo, there is so much I want to tell you." Jongin whispered.

"Then why don't you? Why don't you just come out and tell me. I'm done with the secrets and I'm done with not knowing. You tell me that you want to take care of me and watch over me but I don't fully understand why. We just met two weeks ago, why can't you just tell me." Kyungsoo pushed against Jongin's chest just wanting more answers now than ever. He was done with the secrecy and he was done with everything else. "Please Jongin, tell me." He lifted himself up and reached over towards the boy. Placing his hand on Jongin's cheek and smiling down at him; "Jongin tell me."

"Okay, I'll tell you. But you have to promise me that you won't freak out, promise me." Jongin said leaning into Kyungsoo's touch. He didn't want to tell Kyungsoo so soon but the worried look in his eyes and the determination for knowledge made him break down. Even more so, his devotion and love for the older that made him want to tell him. "Jongdae is my brother." Jongin said locking eyes with Kyungsoo.

"Really that's it?" Kyungsoo slumped down. "That was the big secret that you were keeping."

"Ya, sorry we didn't tell you earlier. I just joined the pack this year after being gone for a couple years. I went off on my own and tired to find my Mate, only to have that search bring me back here." Jongin smiled turning Kyungsoo's head to face him; "Led me right here."

Oh god, Kyungsoo's eyes widened as Jongin moved himself closer to him. Kyungsoo held his breath as Jongin pressed his lips against Kyungsoo's for the very first time. Attempting to hold himself together he gripped onto the front of Jongin's shirt. Jongin smirked against the older boys lips. Lifting his hand and pulling Kyungsoo closer to him, coaxing him into the kiss; Kyungsoo finally let himself go.

Closing his eyes he finally was able to feel Jongin's lips fully against his own. A wave of want and need washed through him as Jongin's kisses became more passionate. Kyungsoo was quick to reciprocate; tilting his head slightly allows Jongin to kiss him deeper.

Jongin was driven wild. He was kissing Kyungsoo, the love of his life, the one that he is going to spend his forever with. Now he had the boy trapped against him. Warmth filled his body, and the need to fully connect with Kyungsoo drove him inside. When Kyungsoo pulled away from him, the sensation of kissing the boy still lingered against his lips. Jongin didn’t think twice before pushing himself back against Kyungsoo. This time Jongin laid the boy down against the mattress and climbed on top of the boy.

Kyungsoo finally let out a huge breath he has been holding in as Jongin started to nuzzle against his neck, lightly placing kisses along his way. Jongin's kisses were becoming intoxicating. The feeling of Jongin dominating Kyungsoo didn't make him feel weak like he thought it would, instead it felt right, like it was supposed to be this way. That Jongin's sweet kisses and lingering fingers were supposed to be on his body making him melt into the mattress.

"Jongin, we should stop. Please." Kyungsoo pushed lightly against Jongin's chest, knowing that if he wasn't able to push Jongin away now he wouldn't be able to later. Part of him was telling him to give in, to let himself go and let Jongin have his way with him. Another part of him was telling him that this was moving all too fast, that he didn't want to start out like this.

Jongin lowly growled before slowly pulling away from Kyungsoo staring down at the older boy with a small smirk on his face. He met Kyungsoo's beautiful green eyes…wait…

"Your eyes they changed." Jongin lifted Kyungsoo up and into his lap. The older boy held onto Jongin's shoulder keeping him upright as Jongin inspected the boy's eyes. A huge smile crossed Jongin's face as he noticed the huge change in the boy's appearance. The bright green eyes that were now staring deeply into his own lifted Jongin's world. Kyungsoo was starting to show changes! "Yup they're definitely green."

"Green," Kyungsoo got up and pushed his way towards the bathroom only to interrupt Jongdae and Minseok were in the middle of an intimate make out session. Not caring, Kyungsoo pushed himself against an open section at the counter. Jongin came in soon afterwards and watched as Kyungsoo took in his new eyes. Jongin leaned against the door frame smiling to himself. It was just another step closer to what Kyungsoo truly could do. "They're actually green!" Kyungsoo turned back towards Jongin and pushed the boy. "You turned my eyes green, is this some weird trick! You kiss a wolf and then they change your eye colour?"

"No, that's not how it works Kyungsoo." Jongdae said grabbing the attention of the younger boys. "If you are a human your eye colour only changes once you mate with your wolf. Much like how Baekhyun's changed to add red with it when he mated with Chanyeol."

"Then why did my eyes change colour then?"

"You're a wolf!" Minseok squealed, clapping his hands in pure happiness. "Oh this is such good news. You're finally unleashing you inner wolf Kyungsoo. I can't wait for your first shift. Promise me that I can be there."

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Kyungsoo spun around looking at each of the other wolves in the room. "I'm not a wolf, I was born a human, always will be a human. You can't change species like that!"

"Soo please calm down, I promise to explain everything to you." Jongin said attempting to wrap his arms around Kyungsoo's waist in order to calm the boy down and grab his attention. "How about we go back to my bedroom and talk about this."

"No, I want Baekhyun; I want to talk with Baekhyun!" Kyungsoo demanded pushing himself away from Jongin and walking towards his best friend's room. Pushing his way into the bedroom he was not ready for the sight. Baekhyun was naked underneath Chanyeol's larger toned body. Head thrown backwards in pure ecstasy; "Baekhyun talk now," Kyungsoo declared throwing his hands out. Tears stained the boy's eyes as Baekhyun turned his attention to the new person in the room.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Chanyeol whined as Baekhyun started to push the boy off of him. Even though Chanyeol was driving him insane with his movements, Kyungsoo's tear stained cheeks caught Baekhyun's attention even more.

"It's okay Yeol, just go visit Jongin okay. Make sure that he is alright." Baekhyun said as Chanyeol pulled away from the smaller boy and quickly covered himself before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

Baekhyun pulled on pants and one of Chanyeol's shirts before pulling Kyungsoo over towards the bed. Baekhyun was taken aback by the look of his best friends eyes. They've changed…green…Baekhyun heard the rumors about Kyungsoo but never actually thought that they were true. Baekhyun reached forward cupping his best friends face pulling him in for a better look. "Wow, Kyungsoo, I actually really like them." Baekhyun beamed.

"They're different." Kyungsoo lowered his head not wanting Baekhyun to look at them anymore. "Baek, what is happening to me?"

"I guess this would eventually happen. Chanyeol told me about you before and how your parents are suppressing you."

"They're what!" Kyungsoo shouted pulling away from Baekhyun. This is unreal, completely insane! What was Baekhyun talking about? Suppressing me from what'; "Byun explanation now!"

"Okay, but first calm down please." Baekhyun pulled Kyungsoo back down into a seated position. "Are you sure that you don't want Jongin to tell you about this?"

"No, I want you too." Kyungsoo leaned his head against the bed boards. He didn't really want to have Kyungsoo figure things out this way but he knew that he was eventually going to find out. The sooner the better it seemed.

"Okay, but please don't flip out. I promise that everyone here will only try to help you understand alright." Baekhyun said and Kyungsoo simply nodded his head. "Okay, so first, yes your eyes are green and they will stay that way. You know those vitamins that your parents desperately wanted you to take every morning?" Kyungsoo's eyes widened, "Well they're suppressants, and strong ones at that. They've been keeping your wolf side dormant for many years. Chanyeol told me that he's never seen someone like you last that long without an incident of you even turning into your wolf form. Kyungsoo, what the others were telling you is true, you are a wolf, and your parents have only been hiding this information from you because they are not a fan of wolves. They don't like them in Exodus and have been trying to get rid of them for some time now. Joonmyun has told me horrible stories of the things that your parents and many others have done to them and others. Wolves have left the area because of the hunters. This city used to be filled with them, now there are only a few left."

"Hunters, Baekhyun you're telling me that my parents are werewolf hunters? Have you gone completely insane? "

"I haven't." Baekhyun simple told.

"I didn't believe it for the longest time, it took a while for me to even grasp the concept of my best friend actually being a wolf. But then the things started to add up, and your eyes changing colour only confirmed my speculations even more. Kyungsoo you have to believe me when I say that you're not alone. The others will watch over you, help you with your first shift, and adjust you into this lifestyle."

"But hunters, really Baek, This is way too farfetched don't you think?"

"Think about it though Kyungsoo, your parents are gone for far too long and you have to know it's not only business that is keeping them away for most of the year. Also why do you think that they are a little more cold towards you than a regular parent would be? They know you're a wolf, and they can't stop you from your true sides to show, but they've done a good just at suppressing it. Not only that, but they need an heir to all their companies if they want to stay at the top. It's why you're still there with them Kyungsoo. I know you don't want to hear it but it's true. Please believe me."

Kyungsoo didn't want to believe it, it didn't seem right that his parents would want to keep him from being a wolf. But then again Kyungsoo knew about their dislike toward woods dwellers. His parents always talked harsh words towards the wolves. Jongdae- they didn't like Jongdae because he was a wolf, and they knew all along. They didn't want him near Jongdae because he could spill the secret about himself. And when Baekhyun came back into the picture after the summer they must have known about him being in close contact with Chanyeol. It was probably why they kept Kyungsoo away all summer instead of leaving him at home like they normally did during the summer months.

"I'm sorry Kyungsoo." Baekhyun's words were barely a whisper. He didn't wish this life upon anyone, let alone Kyungsoo. It was the truth, he didn't want to put Kyungsoo through the life of a wolf, but he also knew that he belongs here and it has been far too long that he has been kept away from what he truly was.

"What if I don't want this?" Baekhyun didn't say anything. "What if I don't want to live as a wolf, with these guys away from my parents? I could go back to take the suppressants and pretend that this never happened."

"You know you don't want too. I know deep down you've always known that you were different. I love you sneak out late at night to go see a little wolf. And that you do it because you feel compelled too. You love the feeling of being out under the moonlight, you feel at home. Along with that you have a strong connection with that said wolf as well." Baekhyun turned Kyungsoo to face him. "Trust me, that little wolf of yours is going to help you more than any of us here."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Kyungsoo, has it ever occurred to you that your feelings for the wolf that you meet and the feelings you have for Jongin are one in the same?"

"Kai and Jongin?" Kyungsoo lowered his head thinking through the idea. Kai and Jongin both brought the same reaction out in him. Kai and Jongin made him feel safe and secure Kai as the wolf and Jongin as a person. Both of them made him feel the need to be closer to them, and never want to leave their side. Kyungsoo constantly found himself thinking about the two of them. It clicked, Kai and Jongin were connected. Kai was Jongin's wolf form.

It was as if Kyungsoo telepathically called out for him because before he could register it Jongin was standing in the doorway looking at him with concerned eyes. "Kyungsoo,"

"Sorry Baek, I tried to keep him back." Chanyeol came rushing in after the slightly shorter black haired male. Jongin ignored the other two in the room and walked over towards Kyungsoo who seemed to move towards Jongin out of instinct. Baekhyun could only giggle at the sight of Kyungsoo wanting to be closer to Jongin. It was only natural, especially now that his inner wolf was slowly releasing himself.

"Are you alright?" Jongin asked standing in front of the bed. Kyungsoo jumped towards the other boy and wrapped himself around Jongin tightly. "I promise to explain more. I won't hide anything from you."

"I believe you." Kyungsoo cried against Jongin's chest holding the younger male closer to him. Kyungsoo wasn't about to let go, his entire world has officially come crashing down on him and the only place that he could truly find security was there with Jongin. "Can we go to your room now?"

"Of course," Jongin wrapped a tight arm around Kyungsoo and pulled him back towards his bedroom. Outside of Baekhyun's he found Sehun, Luhan, Minseok and Jongdae all crowded at his door wondering if Kyungsoo was going to be alright. Jongin nodded slightly before tilting his head sending the others off. He wanted to explain things to Kyungsoo; he wanted to be the one to tell him the rest of the story.

Kyungsoo curled against Jongin holding onto the boy's shirt and attempting to calm himself. "It's okay Kyungsoo, I know it's a lot to take in but I'm here for you. We're all here for you." Jongin wrapped his arm around him. "What else do you want to know?"

"I want you to tell me about yourself. What brought you here to Exodus, why you started to come out during those nights to see me?" Jongin nodded his head simply. Baekhyun must have told Kyungsoo about the connection between him and the wolf Kyungsoo called Kai.

"I went off a couple years ago to find my mate, I wanted to settle down and finally get my life together. I know I was young but I just felt this strong need to love. But I was soon only led back to this city. That was because of you, you're the reason that I returned. I'm not sure how much Baekhyun has told you, but I've imprinted on you Kyungsoo. You're the destined person that I'm supposed to be with. You've imprinted on me as well; that first night that you came out into the woods, was the first time that you imprinted, it wasn't that prominent at the time. But when we first met and made eye contact at school, you were hooked. And so was I." Jongin leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on the side of Kyungsoo's head.

"So that's it, you came back for me."

"Yes, I came back for you. I started to come to you every night and found that you enjoyed my presence just as much as I enjoyed yours. Then we finally got to talk with each other at school, and things just eventually fell into place."

"And here we are now."

"Yes, here we are."

"So what does that make us?"

"What do you want us to be?"

"Mates," Kyungsoo let out before he even notice the words slipping from his mouth. Jongin couldn't contain himself; a huge smile crossed his face as he flipped Kyungsoo onto his lap to face him. Giggling as Jongin placed another sweet kiss to his lips, he then pulled the smaller boy into a tight hug. Mates…this was something Jongin has only dreamed about. Kyungsoo by his side admitting that he was going to be his forever; things were finally falling into place.

"Mates, that sounds wonderful."


	10. Let Out the Beast

Kyungsoo's parents came home two months ago, and things have been pretty chaotic ever since. During this time, Kyungsoo has been forced to take his suppressants and forced to come home every night after school. If his parents found a single scent of a wolf on him, his father would scream and yell; and once even coming as far as hitting Kyungsoo across the face. He could barely meet Baekhyun because of his close connection with Baekhyun.

His father was furious when he found out that Kyungsoo has not been taking his suppressants and since then he has been all over him. There were a couple predicaments where his father even threatened to move to another city. Kyungsoo pleaded that he wouldn't hang out with the wolves again. Kyungsoo just couldn't be away from Jongin now, not when he was learning all these new things about himself and the EXO pack. He has been working hard to keep Jongin's identity a secret; he didn't want his parents to find out that he was mated to another wolf. His father finding out that his inner wolf was released was already enough for him.

The idea of Kyungsoo being a wolf was simply pushed back. Mr. Do explaining that he would not allow Kyungsoo to stay in the house if he was to indulge in the werewolf lifestyle; it was then that stories about his mother's parents came out. It was the real reason that Kyungsoo wasn't allowed to go over to their house. His mother's parents were also wolves. It was during his mother's high school career that she met his father and her ideas about wolves changed. Kyungsoo never got to ask his mother if she was wolf herself because his father pushed him out afterwards. But Kyungsoo somehow knew that there was more to his mother than he suspected. But since then the subject has never come up.

Kyungsoo had one rule, go to school and come home straight away afterwards. It was simple, follow the rule and no one gets hurts. His father tried getting information out of him about the EXO pack and ways to take him down but Kyungsoo simply would not let anything out. Stating that he just wanted to know what would happen if he didn't take the suppressants and the results were as such. He played the innocent card asking his parents why his eyes turned green and why his body called for the night. Mrs. Do sympathized with him, telling him that he was okay as long as he started to take the vitamins once more and from there he didn't push it further. He knew that his mother was struggling with the brutal consequences and rules that his father was coming up with, so she silently stood by his side.

It was another Friday, Kyungsoo was sitting in the middle of his Wolf Class as they teacher talked about tonight's events. Kyungsoo knew what this conversation was going to lead, the school usually holds an assembly like the one they did this morning every time this night appears. Tonight was the night of the Red Moon. The Red Moon is a time where all wolves ran wild, no one could contain them. It was the reason that EXO was brought into the city, to protect those who couldn't protect themselves.

Mrs. Lee stood in front of the class smiling happily like all times. She turned and wrote the topic of discussion for the afternoon. As expected the words 'Red Moon' were written across the entire board. Baekhyun tensed for a slight moment before turning towards Chanyeol for comfort. Baekhyun lost his parents on a night just like tonight. The Red Moon only happened twice in the year, once during their summer months and another during ht winter months.

"Everyone here has witnessed the full extent of what can happen during these types of nights. And I do not have to remind you all to be careful when going home tonight. Like always it is forbidden for any human to leave the confines' of their home; The Red Moon is a dangerous time for everyone. The EXO Pack has done their best in the past years to protect those who can't. So please make their lives easier and stay indoors. Stay away from windows and doors, board things up if need be." Mrs Lee explained.

Baekhyun knew the extent of these nights. His parent's death was caused because of the rampage that the rogue wolves can go on during the Red Moon. Rogue wolves fed on these kinds of nights, using the abilities of the Red Moon to gain extra strength in order to take on other Packs or wolves that stand in their way.

The Red Moon was also famous for another aspect. The Red Moon drove the wolves hormones wild, especially those who are not Mated, or connected to someone. Baekhyun has heard stories about the EXO Pack keeping their unmated members away from the outdoors. Wolves tended to go on a hunting spree, finally having the strength to go out and choose anyone that they deemed suitable to be their Mate.

Kyungsoo mostly spent this night downstairs in their underground cellar. His parents never really let him stay upstairs during these nights. Most of the night he was tries to contain this burning heat that filled his body during the late hours. Now it made sense though, why he felt the strong need to be touched and held-while others felt terror and distain.

Class ended soon afterwards, Baekhyun and Chanyeol walked out of the classroom hand in hand. Baekhyun wasn't about to let go of Chanyeol for the rest of the evening. It was the first Red Moon since his parents were taken from him and Chanyeol saved him. This time he wasn't going to allow anything to happen to him or his friends. "Tonight you're staying back at the house alright. We're going to have a huge meeting tonight about where we need to patrol. I promise to stay by the house, but you need to definitely stay hidden tonight." Chanyeol whispered kissing the side of his face.

Baekhyun nodded, he knew that Chanyeol wasn't going to be able to spend the entire night with him. He had people to protect and keep safe. Baekhyun figured that he would be staying at the EXO house during the night downstairs in the basement. Yixing most likely will be home as well which will allow him some sort of company during the night. The young Beta was due in a couple of days and they definitely needed someone home with him. Joonmyun being the Beta of the group he would have to be out there with the rest of the pack protecting them.

The two met up with a very intimate looking Jongin and Kyungsoo. The newly declared mates seemed to be deep in conversation. Jongin promised to be with him tonight, to have him over at his house. But Kyungsoo knew that he couldn't go there; especially with his parents back home. "Promise me to leave a window open during the night." Jongin pulled Kyungsoo into his side as the two were getting ready to leave for the weekend. "I don't want you to be alone during this night."

"I can't promise anything Jongin, tonight everyone sort of goes crazy, my parents usually put me downstairs during the Red Moon, you know that." Kyungsoo turned to hug his handsome mate closer to him, burrowing his head into his chest taking in his scent. "So just promise me that you'll be safe tonight, don't come to my house, my parents will already be protecting it, and I don't want you to get hurt by them."

"I won't. Just promise to talk with me through the bond though alright." Baekhyun placed a hand on the back of Kyungsoo's shirt pulling him into another hug. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were becoming closer once again. Much like they were before Baekhyun joined the EXO Pack. "Hey Baek, you got to be strong tonight alright. Take care of yourself and make sure to stay safe alright."

"Well isn't this cute?" Kane's voice rang through the hallways. Instantly Jongin and Chanyeol pulled their two Mates behind them for protection. "Here we got little Baekie, and Kyungie together hugging it out. Cute isn't it?"

"What do you want Kane?" Chanyeol growled the taller male looking like he was ready to pounce at any second. Baekhyun's hands were wrapped up into the back of Chanyeol's shirt, burying his face into it. Kyungsoo looked over Jongin's shoulder and noticed that Kane's little group of rogue wolves have gotten bigger. Not only was Hyuk with him but there was about five more wolves there as well.

"Let's have fun tonight shall we?" Hyuk asked tilting his head to the side with a smirk. "Poor little Kyungsoo it still learning about his roots. It's taking a little while though isn't it?" He took a step towards the couple as Jongin did the same, daring the boy to challenge him.

"Back away Hyuk, I will attack you." Jongin snarled. Kane walked between the two and pushed Hyuk away from Jongin separating the two.

"Don't worry Hyuk; you'll get your chance tonight. Things are going to be interesting." Kane smiled. "And little Baekie, just because you're mated now, doesn't mean that I can't take you," Baekhyun shook, and Chanyeol unleashed himself, smashing his fist against Kane's face, sending the boy to the ground.

Chanyeol leaped onto the boy holding him against the ground before punching him once more, repeating his actions. Kane just laughed a wicked maniacal laugh that only drove Chanyeol further. He slammed the boys head against the wall. "Touch Baekhyun and I end you."

"Chanyeol!" Kris's voice now joined them. Tao was standing beside the mighty Alpha looking completely un-amused. "Back away from him; this isn't the time or the place." Chanyeol slowly got off Kane and made his way back to Baekhyun pulling him into his chest. "Save you strength. Tonight many fights are going to ensue." Kris motioned for his Pack members to follow him. The rest of the boys did what the Alpha told them and quickly left the scene. The rogue wolves helped Kane back to his seat.

"I'll see you tonight little one."  Hyuk announced meeting eyes with Kyungsoo this time.

"Don't Jongin." Kyungsoo wrapped his hand in Jongin's in order to calm him down. The EXO pack left the school, soon meeting up with the other members. Joonmyun and Yixing at home due to Yixing's pregnancy.

"We need to talk things out for tonight. Things are going to be more…intense…than usual." Kris explained before looking over at Kyungsoo beside Jongin. "You have to make a choice, you can come with us or you can go home with your parents. You are still apart of us either way, or I don't want to separate you from your parents."

Kyungsoo wanted to go with Jongin, and he could see the look that Jongin was giving him, begging him to stay made Kyungsoo wanting to do just that. "You know I have to go home, Jongin." Kyungsoo faced the pouting boy. "They're my parents, even if you guys are sworn enemies; I don't want to lose them, not just yet."

"I know I'll walk you home though." Jongin said Baekhyun then gave Kyungsoo his extra pair of clothes so the scent of wolf would not be lingering on Kyungsoo. Baekhyun walked with Kyungsoo to the bathrooms to change before coming out and waving good bye to the others. Kyungsoo walked home with Jongin racing through the woods beside him, watching him to make sure that he makes it home safely.

It wasn't long before he was at his doorstep, his parents most likely inside getting ready for the night. It made sense now, why Kyungsoo was kept downstairs during the entirety of the night.

"Welcome home Kyungsoo." His father smiled weakly at Kyungsoo, his parents already in the living room their weapons laid out across the tables and couches. "You know what tonight is right?"

"I do, it's the Red Moon tonight." Kyungsoo placed his backpack on the ground and moved to stand in front of his father looking over everything. He noticed the silver bullets lying across the table beside the larger guns. The chains and whips that his mother was sorting through on the opposite side of the room. Kyungsoo knew that tonight was a vicious nights and that there would be many deaths, mostly on the werewolves side. His parents came out the past couple months that they were Hunters. Kyungsoo told them that he knew already and that he didn't want any part of it. It was then that his parents continued to shut him out more and push him away.

"Do you know what you're supposed to be doing tonight?"

"I will be downstairs in the cellars while you and mother are out." Kyungsoo recited.

"Right, and what are you to do inside the cellar."

"Stay quiet and not make any noise, the wolves would still be able to get in the house; although it is unlikely." Kyungsoo continued stone faced.

"Correct, we will be gone for the majority of the night; there are more rogues in the area than usual. That EXO Pack is counterproductive and tends to do nothing about the incoming wolves. They're just the same as the rogues anyway, useless scum."

"Honey, we should not talk about the EXO Pack like such, they have kept the numbers down for years." Mrs. Do tried.

"You know that it is not the same. The idea of wolves is ridiculous and if Kris and his Pack try to get in the way tonight, I will hold back from attacking them as well. Tonight we go for the kill." Mr. Do's eyes darkened. Kyungsoo couldn't help the applaud look from coming across his face.

"Please don't hurt them father, they have done nothing wrong. And Baekhyun's Mate is one of them, my m-" Kyungsoo stopped himself. He didn't want his parents to know of his own Mate.

"Baekhyun betrayed the family when he mated to one of those beasts Kyungsoo. You know this." His father's voice was stern, leaving no room for questioning him.

"Yes father." Kyungsoo said. "I'm going to go shower, and change before heading downstairs." Kyungsoo explained leaving the two to head upstairs. He showered and changed quickly before grabbing his cell phone and changing into his sweat pants and sweater. He grabbed a little bag for the night to occupy himself but he knew that it wouldn't do any good. He would be glued to his phone during the late hours waiting for updates from EXO.

The pack gathered into the living room. Yixing situated on a large arm chair with Joonmyun standing behind him holding his shoulders trying to keep him calm. The two were more anxious about the night than the others. Yixing was too close to be giving birth for this night to happen. "Tonight things are going to be different; we aren't going to have all our members out there to protect the humans. Yixing is staying behind and needs to be guarded. And as much as I hate to take him out of the field, Joonmyun you are staying home with your mate tonight." Kris explained.

"You need me out there."

"I know we do, but this is your one chance at having a child, and you need to protect Yixing and your baby. So do as I say and stay home with them." Kris turned towards the sole human in the room who were perched on Chanyeol's lap. "Baekhyun, you will be staying home as well. I want you in the same room as Yixing and Joonmyun at all times got it. Chanyeol would have my head if anything happened to you. And since this is the case, Chanyeol you will be patrolling the area closest to the house."

Baekhyun squeezed Chanyeol's hand hard, wanting the boy to know that he was going to be alright. "I'll be find Yeol, Joonmyun is with me."

"I know you will be." Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun's neck. He did feel better knowing that the Beta was going to be with his older Mate during this dreadful night; but it didn't calm all his nerves. Kane was out there and had his eyes sent on his little Baekhyun. Chanyeol swore to himself that if he caught a sight of Kane tonight he would end him…

"Now, before you even ask me Jongin, yes you will be in the same neighbourhood as Kyungsoo; but promise me that you will be careful. His parents are going to be on high alert tonight, more than before and you need to cover your own back. You won't have Jongdae with you like you did last time." Kris explained, as Jongin took it all in. He texted Kyungsoo quickly letting him know that he would be close by. Kris continued to spread his members across the town, each taking their own section, while keeping their mates close by. Kris understood that each member loved one another, but the need to be with your Mate was held slightly higher than the need to keep with the Pack.

 

Kyungsoo could hear the howls of the wolves that surrounded his house. He lay on the mattress that was placed on the cold ground in the basement. He knew that it was chaos outside; the howls were mixed with ear shrieking cries for help. He knew that his parents were out for the kill. And all he could do was pray that Jongin was alright, and he wasn't hurt by what his parents could possibly be doing. Baekhyun has been texting him throughout the night telling him about how Yixing and Joonmyun were doing well, but Yixing seemed to be feeling slightly off as the night continued. Kyungsoo could only text Baekhyun to keep his mind slightly distracted.

It was another three hours that a crash from upstairs awoke Kyungsoo from his short sleep. He quickly grabbed his phone thinking that Jongin left him a message during the time he was asleep. Checking the time and the messages Kyungsoo knew that it couldn't possibly be Jongin, he would have warned him that he was coming; and it was too early in the night for his parents to possibly be home.

"Kyungsoo, I know you're home." Hyuk's voice filled the house. Kyungsoo froze, he should have seen this coming, and Kane was mostly likely going after Chanyeol as Kane attempted to come after him. It wasn't long before Hyuk was standing in the stairway to the basement. Kyungsoo watched as the wolf descended the stairs and walked towards him. He was alone, no other rogues with him. He must have really thought that he could take on Kyungsoo alone.

"Jongin…" Kyungsoo whimpered, wanting the comfort of Jongin to be with him. He screamed the boys name through his mind hoping that their bond was strong enough for him to teach him.

Hyuk changed from his wolf form to his human form, stalking his way to Kyungsoo backing him into a corner. "Oh little Kyungsoo, it's been way too long now hasn't it." Hyuk's sly smile crossed his face. "To be honest, I'm quite surprised that Jongin isn't here with you, protecting you. Maybe you're little bond isn't as strong as we all thought that it was." He circled Kyungsoo. "But then again, I guess that's what happens when you have to take suppressants and are forced to stay away from your Mate."

"Stay back," Kyungsoo pushed himself further up against the wall, attempting to keep as much space between the two of them as possible. "Hyuk, I don't belong to you. Jongin is my Mate not you, or anyone else."

"See now that's where you're wrong little one. Wolf's need to be claimed completely claimed before they can be rightfully called Mates." Hyuk traced his finger along the side of Kyungsoo's cheek. "Since he hasn't claimed you, I guess I will do it." He pushed Kyungsoo's hips against the wall before forcing himself onto Kyungsoo.

He didn't mean too, but the closeness of the other wolf was starting to drive his instincts, to give in and submit. Kyungsoo could smell the distinct smell of Alpha coming off of Hyuk. Whimpering, his body wasn't allowing him to push himself away from Hyuk. "That's right little one, submit to me." He kissed the side of Kyungsoo's neck making him shiver.

"Step away from him." Jongin voice roared through the basement. Hyuk placed his lips once onto Kyungsoo's before facing Jongin.  

"Are you threatening me little Kim?"

"He isn't yours. Back away now Hyuk." Kyungsoo pushed himself away from the wall and attempted to go towards Jongin wanting the feeling of his Alpha to completely take him over. Hyuk's hand shifted back and was about to grab onto Kyungsoo, that's when Jongin lashed out.

Springing forward Jongin transformed in mid-air latching onto Hyuk and taking him down. _Move Kyungsoo_ Jongin's voice rang through his head. Kyungsoo rushed towards the stairs and watched he wasn't leaving Jongin behind.

The two wolves wrestled in the dark corners of the basement. Kyungsoo could see blood coming from Hyuk's neck were Jongin had bared his teeth into. Jongin was dominating the fight, the drive to keep his Mate safe and the Red Moon directing his firry mood. The larger Alpha slammed Hyuk against the wall knocking the wolf completely down before sinking his teeth into Hyuk's neck once more killing the smaller wolf.

Jongin raced towards Kyungsoo not worrying about his own injuries kneeling down for Kyungsoo. _Come on Kyungsoo we're going home._ Kyungsoo didn't object the feeling of going back to the EXO house was the best thing. Kyungsoo climbed onto the boys back as Jongin worked his way up the stairs. The two jumped through the window only to be stop by Kyungsoo's mother.

"Get away from the wolf Kyungsoo." Mrs. Do stared at her son on the large wolves back; without thinking she shot Jongin, hitting him in the side of the chest. Kyungsoo screamed, for his Mate, and for his mother to stop. "

"Mom, don't hurt him." Kyungsoo climbed off Jongin's back and examining the gun shot. Slightly happy to find out that it wasn't a silver bullet that penetrated his skin. _Kyungsoo get back on me, let's go. I'm fine; when I get home they can take care of me._

"No, Kai she needs to know that you aren't going to hurt me." Kyungsoo held his head up to his Mate. "Please Mom, just let us go, Kai isn't going to hurt me, he cares about me, more than anyone ever should, or had. I love him, it happened so fast that I could barely understand it but it did happen. So please just let us go, I'll be safe with him."

Mrs. Do continued to stare down the two boys, her gun pointed towards Jongin getting ready to shoot. "Kyungsoo you shouldn't be with him. He's dangerous, an abomination to the world."

"So am I though. I'm a wolf Mom, you and Dad are both just trying to hide it from the rest of the world. So please just let this go, let it slide just once." Kyungsoo pleaded with his mother. Mrs. Do looked down as she slowly lowered her gun. The two of them were at an understanding; Kyungsoo knew that the two of them were one in the same. "Mom, I know you were a wolf too, Dad just took that part of you away. But the thing is I don't want that part to be taken from me." Kyungsoo climbed back onto Jongin's back.

"We will talk more." Mrs. Do said turning his head and letting the two of them pass. Kyungsoo blew his mother a kiss, crouching down on Jongin's back and the two took off into the night.

It wasn't long before they reached the house. Things were quiet as the night was coming to an end. Kyungsoo climbed off of Jongin before helping the boy climb the many steps up to the front door and helping him inside. "Someone please help, Jongin is bleeding." Kyungsoo shouted throughout the house.

Luhan was the first one to respond as he scrambled over and helped Kyungsoo place the heavy breathing Jongin back on the couch. Sehun came soon afterwards with bandages and wraps for the boy, Luhan telling him what he needed through their bond. "You're going to have to keep him calm for us as we wash out the wounds and work on the cuts okay Kyungsoo." Luhan explained pulling out a couple mixes that Yixing had come up with himself to clean wolf bites.

Kyungsoo leaned over beside the couch and brushed his fingers through Jongin's hair. "You're going to be okay. I love you Kim Jongin." Kyungsoo kissed the sweating boys plump lips holding his hand out to Jongin. The boy grabbed onto it squeezing it tightly, hissing, when Luhan pulled out the bullet.

The Mates worked on patching Jongin up. The two cleaned the wounds and covered the bullet hole, along with the bandaging the marks that Hyuk left on his body. "Thank you." Kyungsoo smiled running his hands once again through Jongin's hair as the boy was now in a deep sleep.

"There we go, he'll be fine now." Luhan smiled looking over his work as Sehun held him. "Now we need to get back to Yixing."

"What's wrong with Yixing?"

"He's in labor."


	11. Miracles in December

Chanyeol never thought of himself as a killer, he never knew that he as capable of taking someone's life. But if one was to threaten those who he holds dear, Chanyeol will not hold back. He figured that was how he found himself lying over Kane's bloody body. The rogue Alpha dead, and no longer a threat towards Baekhyun or the rest of the Pack; But Chanyeol knew that this wasn't the end, the other rogue wolves will most likely be coming after them, it was only a matter of time. With the sun starting to rise and the Red Moon returning to its original colour Chanyeol lifted himself off the wolf. Struggling to stay uptight he slowly made his way towards the house.

It wasn't a long walk; before he even knew it he could see the large log house. Chanyeol caught Kane circling the lodge earlier that night, and wasn't going to hold back from taking him down completely this time. Baekhyun's safety was his number one priority. "Chanyeol," Jongdae's voice shouted behind him. "Dude you okay," Minseok was quick to come to Chanyeol's other side as the two of them helped Chanyeol back towards the house.

"You're bleeding Chanyeol, we need to make sure that you get fixed up and well." Minseok and Jongdae pushed forward and slowly brought the larger Alpha up the stairs. "We don't want Baekhyun to see you like this; he will have a heart attack that's for sure."

"No, I told Baekhyun to stay downstairs with Yixing and Joonmyun; I'll go and see him once I'm cleaned up." Chanyeol was laid out on the couch, Luhan and Sehun sighing as they noticed that they would need to clean up another member of their Pack. Jongin and Kyungsoo were already downstairs and staying beside the others helping out where they can.

"God, can't any of you guys just stay unhurt for one night. I swear I would just like one time where I didn't have to clean up your bloody messes." Luhan threw down the bloody towels that he used on Jongin earlier and glared at Chanyeol. "God can't you guys just take care of yourselves for once."

"Luhan-"

"Don't you dare try to calm me down Sehun, because of these idiots I will be missing the birth of my very first nephew or niece and I hate it." Luhan burst out in anger.

"It's alright Luhan we will take care of Chanyeol." Minseok held his head out, attempting to calm the other down. "Just go do what you want to do."

"Wait, did you say birth? Is Yixing finally having his child?" Jongdae lifted himself from the couch and grabbed onto Minseok dragging him off to him the others. Minseok grabbed onto Luhan too and Sehun soon followed. "Come on we can't miss this." Jongdae shouted leaving Chanyeol behind.

The younger Alpha just sighed. There wasn't going to be a way for him to make it down the stairs. His legs hurt too much, and his entire body felt like one big bruise. Fighting off Kane and a couple of his other rogues seemed like a tougher task than he first expected.

 From upstairs Chanyeol could hear Yixing's cries, he knew that the male was going through a hard time; and to be honest he was happy that Baekhyun would never had to suffer such pain like that. Yet, it struck a nerve though, that Baekhyun and he could never have a child of their own. It pained Chanyeol that he couldn't give Baekhyun a child or that Baekhyun could never give him one. Shaking his head of those thoughts he knew that Baekhyun would still be happy though; and Chanyeol as well. They had each other, and the rest of the Pack.

"Oh my god Chanyeol," Baekhyun's screams came through the living room. Baekhyun was rushing over towards him with bandages and towels of his own now. Sehun and Luhan must have informed him on Chanyeol's condition and sent him upstairs to take care of him. "What the hell happen, Yeol?" Baekhyun sat down beside the giant and started to whip the cuts clean.

"Kane and his rogues attempted to enter the house. I couldn't let them come after you. I couldn't let them get near you, or Yixing" Chanyeol explained reaching up and tracing his hand along the edges of Baekhyun's face. Baekhyun sighed softly, he knew that he shouldn't be angry with Chanyeol but he couldn't help it; Chanyeol got himself hurt. "But they didn't get to you, now they will never get to you."

"What are you talking about Yeol?"

"I killed him, and some others." Chanyeol's voice was low, dark even. Baekhyun's breath caught, he moved to sit himself on Chanyeol's lap holding his face in his hands. "I've never killed before, not like that anyway. Where I wanted blood; I wanted to get back at him for what he did to you, and your family. So I just unleashed myself. They were attempting to get into the house, and I just couldn't let it happen. I couldn't let him come after you again. He wanted you Baek; he brought others so that I wouldn't get in the way. But I took them out, one by one…" Chanyeol's voice weakened. "I know killing is bad, and that is never the solution. I couldn't help it; no one is ever going to take me from you."

Baekhyun and Chanyeol's eyes met. The two were lost in their own little world. "I love you Park Chanyeol. I really truly love you." Baekhyun let the words slide out so easily.

"I love you too Byun Baekhyun."

"It doesn't matter what happens, you're okay, and you're safe. And I'm still right here, I will always be right here." Baekhyun attempted to calm the larger male down. "Yeol, how about we get these clean and then we will go downstairs and see the others. Yixing is in labour you know." Baekhyun smiled lovingly. The two sat in silence as Baekhyun continued to clean the wounds. He helped Chanyeol up as they walked towards the downstairs slowly. Opening the door to the basement Baekhyun called out to the others to help Chanyeol down the stairs. The Kim brothers came to Baekhyun's rescue.

"Did it happen yet?" Baekhyun asked as they walked towards the back cellars, where the three of them were hiding earlier that night.

"It did about twenty minutes ago. He's the cutest little pup ever. Yixing is fine too; and Joonmyun is completely over the moon." Jongin explained. "The pup is being passed between the other members right now. Tao really wants one now and I don't know how Kris is going to take it."

"Minseok feels the same. I think it's the White Omega in him, He really wants to have pups now."

"Is it just the one?" Chanyeol asked.

"Yea, just one, since it's already rare for a Beta to have children, one is just fine. It reduces the risk for both the pup and Yixing." Jongdae explained as they reached the room. The brothers helped Chanyeol sit down on a side chair as the pup was in Kyungsoo's hands at the moment. Jongin couldn't help but move over to his Mate and curl the two of them into his arms.

"He's adorable Jongin."

"He definitely is Soo." Jongin kissed Kyungsoo's cheek as the older male cooed at the new born.

"I want one." Kyungsoo squealed. Jongin's faced paled, he never thought that Kyungsoo would want a pup so quickly. "I want a little boy, one that is strong and confident like you, and has my big eyes and cute complexion." Kyungsoo went on and on about having a child together and Jongin didn't know whether to be excited or scared. It was ever Alpha's dream to have a child with their Mate. Just that Jongin didn't even know if Kyungsoo could have children, he hasn't even been in his wolf form.

"What's his name?" Baekhyun asked as the little pup was handed to him. Baekhyun showed him to Chanyeol as the two were completely taken in by the new born child. Yixing smiled sincerely at the way everyone was taking their child. Joonmyun on the other hand looked like a little worried as his pup was passed along.

"His name is Seokjin." Yixing smiled.

"Great gift," Sehun smiled. "It's a great name for him, suits the little guy."

"He's going to be an adorable little guy; honestly I can't wait to see when he gets older and see which Alpha or Beta he ends up with." Luhan smiled looking over Baekhyun's shoulder at the little one.

"I think you're getting a little ahead of yourself there Luhan." Joonmyun said. He took the pup back from Baekhyun and brought it back to Yixing and let the boy settle back into his father's arms. "He isn't even an hour old and you're already going off about who he is going to end up with."

"Yes, please just let my child is a child." Yixing brushed the fur of his little boy watching as he snuggled up into Yixing's arms.

"Why don't we let you guys have your moment, it's been a long night for all of us." Kris said as Tao tiredly leaned against his arm. "We'll bring Yixing upstairs into his bedroom, Jongdae come and help me move him. We don't want the stitches to rip on him."

Jongdae and Kris helped move Yixing back up the stairs, Joonmyun carrying their child behind them. Baekhyun had Chanyeol moved upstairs by Sehun and Luhan. Minseok had followed the others upstairs along with Tao, figuring that they would follow their mates together to bed.

Kyungsoo showered quickly before walking into Jongin's room. Jongin was already in his bed laid out underneath the covers. Kyungsoo slowly crept over trying not to startle the other; Jongin moved over slightly to allow the older into the bed beside him. Holding his hand out wanting him to curl into his side; Kyungsoo crawled in beside him placing his head on Jongin's chest; only now completely relaxed for the first time that night. "Are you going to be alright?"

"I'll be fine. But I still want to talk with my mother, when I get the chance."

"Please let me come with you."

"Jongin it's my mother she won't hurt me."

"I know, but what if it's a set up, what if your father comes along and takes you from me again. Kyungsoo I don't want you to go back there. I want you to stay with me." Jongin tried.

"You can come, but you have to behave. You aren't allowed to step over your boundaries got it." Kyungsoo poked Jongin in the chest smiling softly at the boy. The two sat in silence most of the rest of the night, curled up tightly. Kyungsoo knew that after tonight he wasn't going to be able to go home. His father most likely is going to hear about what happened with Kyungsoo and Jongin, and will not allow him back home now. Kyungsoo didn't exactly want to go home either though; the thought of not being close to Jongin was driving him insane. Only now he wishes to have one more conversation with his mother, one to clear everything up, and one that will make things right between the two of them.

Minseok moved into the bed beside Jongdae, wanting the comfort of his Mate to calm him for the rest of the night. "Dae, hurry up." Minseok shouted towards the bathroom. "I want to cuddle! I want to make babies and have sex." Jongdae came back into the room with a towel around his waist, watching as Minseok sprawled over the bed.

"I'm pretty sure that making babies and having sex is pretty much the same thing." Jongdae laughed dropping his towel and pulling on a new pair of pajama pants.

"You know you could keep those off and just come here." Minseok sat up legs tugged underneath him. "I mean it wouldn't take long for me to take my pants off either."

"Min, what the heck is up with you?" Jongdae chuckled as he pulled the pair of pants on. Minseok whined at the sight, little Jongdae was all covered up now. "Did last night really get to like that, because you shouldn't be feeling this way still?" Jongdae smirked laying down over top of Minseok. The white omega moaned as Jongdae's clothed member touched his. Jongdae moved himself up a little; he looked Minseok in the eyes. The older Omega seemed to have let he go. Minseok's eyes were coax in lust and want, Jongdae couldn't help the blush that came across his face when he realized what his little Mate wanted.

"Jongdae, I think it's your obligation as my Alpha to take care of my problems." Minseok wiggled his body underneath Jongdae attempting to push himself up against Jongdae. "Please-take me!"

Jongdae couldn't help himself now; he lay down against the boy and captured his lips into his own. "You'll be mine."

 

Joonmyun lay down beside Yixing after placing Seokjin into his cradle. "You did well Yixing." Joonmyun swiped the hair from his lover's forehead. "He's such a beautiful baby boy."

"I know he looks like you; He has a prince like appearance. I hope he looks like you." Yixing curled himself against Joonmyun's chest finally able to take a breather. He was exhausted, long couple hours of labour along with the driving force of the Red Moon was weighing down on him.

"If he looks like me, I hope he has the same caring nature as you. You're like an angel Yixing, and I hope he takes after you." Joonmyun wrapped his arms tightly around the other. "Now sleep my little angel, you deserve it." Yixing fell asleep almost immediately afterwards. Joonmyun couldn't help the small smile from crossing his face. Yixing gave him the ultimate gift, a baby boy, someone to continue their line. He couldn't be happier, he had everything he needed; Yixing, his son, and EXO.

 

The next couple of weeks were quiet for the EXO boys. It was the end of January when Kyungsoo finally got the text that he had been waiting for. His mother wanted to meet up with him; she wanted to talk. Jongin was the one who read the text first; he was since then adamant about going with Kyungsoo to visit his mother. He promised before that he would take Jongin and now that he knew that he couldn't go back on it. "Jongin we're going." Kyungsoo called upstairs towards the boy. Jongin came downstairs, bed hair, cardigan and tight jeans. Kyungsoo loved the look, Jongin looked absolutely adorable. Kyungsoo couldn't help but place a simple kiss on the boy's lips before grabbing his sleepy boyfriends hand and pulled him out of the house.

The two were meeting his mother outside of town, it was about an hour drive away and Kyungsoo couldn't wait for such a meeting. The two sat in the car together, Jongin taking the driver's seat. The two drove passed the city limit together. "So promise me one thing?"

"And that is?"

"Please do not kill my mother." Kyungsoo gave Jongin a stern face, wanting the boy to know that he was serious, because sometimes things were hard to get through to Jongin. "Even though we never got a long well, she is still my mother. And I'm hoping that this is her trying to make up for all those years."

"Fine, but if something happens, or if she threatens you in any sort of way, I get to attack; Not to the point of killing her, but just enough for me to hurt her allowing us to get away." Jongin offered. Kyungsoo couldn't help but agree, he wanted to get along with his mother but he knew that anything could happen from this meeting as well.

They reached the restaurant and quickly entered. His mother was already in a booth at the back of the restaurant waiting for the two boys. "Mom," Kyungsoo took a seat across from her in the booth, Jongin slipped into the space beside his Mate.

"You came." She seemed surprised. "To be honest, I didn't think that he was going to let you." She motioned towards the glaring Alpha beside Kyungsoo.

"He's a good boy he listens." Kyungsoo pet Jongin's hard as the younger snarled at him. "But we need to talk more moms,"

"We do, you need to listen to me Kyungsoo." She sighed. "You're father knows that you ran off, that you're with the EXO boys. He caught on that you know more than you let on earlier. You need to get away from here. You need to run away, he is going to hunt you down and come back for you. I don't know when or how, but you need to get away from the city."

"We can protect him." Jongin put in.

"I don't doubt that you can, the thing is, and that his father won't stop until he has Kyungsoo back under his control-dead or alive. He won't have his son run around with wolves." Mrs. Do explained. "He hates the idea of wolves, and when you were born he prayed that you wouldn't turn into one. And you never did until one summer that you visited my parents. They didn't follow your father's rules when it came to the foods for you to eat or to keep you indoors during the night. They're wolves too, they wanted you to experience another side of your heritage, and so they let you do what you wanted. And you turned during your stay there. Your father was furious, and since then you've been under his watch for most of the last 17 years."

"So I turned before, and that's how father found out about my wolf abilities?"

"He knew that you could turn, he just never wanted to admit that it could happen. You were quite the adorable little wolf. Red fur and clumsy feet, I could remember you racing towards me when I came to visit you during your stay there. I wouldn't doubt that you would be just as adorable now." She faced the two in front of her. "Have you changed since?"

"No, but my eyes turned green."

"And soon they will be mixed with this young gentleman's won't they. This is your Mate right?" Kyungsoo couldn't do anything but nod his head at the statement. It wasn't hard to see that the two of them were Mates. They were linked to each other's sides. "So you want to tell me his name?"

"Kim Jongin." Jongin answered. "You know my brother, Kim Jongdae?'

"You're Jongdae's brother?" She smiled. "It's nice to meet you Jongin. You seem to be quite protective over my son, and I hope that you continue to protect him and care for him as your time together continues. You know what ranking Kyungsoo is I am assuming?"

"I do." Jongin answered. Kyungsoo perked up at that, Jongin knew what ranking he was? When did this ever come up? But then again, Kyungsoo never did ask. Jongin turned towards Kyungsoo sighing, he knew that Kyungsoo was going to be curious about what he was, he might as well just tell him now. "You're an Omega Kyungsoo. It's a pretty amazing ranking."

"Being an Omega isn't something you can take easily Kyungsoo. Even though you are not a white Omega, which are almost extinct…you can be taken easily. And I can tell that you and Jongin have not officially Mated with one another, which you two need to get onto and soon." Kyungsoo blushed at the thought of his mother actually telling him to have sex with Jongin.

"I know." Jongin's face was straight; he reached down and entwined his fingers with Kyungsoo's hand. We will wait though, as long as you need my love Jongin's voice rang though Kyungsoo's mind causing to blush even deeper shade of red. The older boy didn't know how to hold himself when Jongin was like this, when he sweet and protective all wrapped up into one. "Is there anything else you want to tell us?"

Mrs. Do turned towards Kyungsoo. "I'm sorry." She bowed her head to the two of them. "You've been in my position though, and I know it's not an excuse, it never will be. But he is my Mate, your father, I've imprinted on him right when I first saw him. I didn't know he was a hunter the first time we met, but it slowly came out when he found himself attracted to me as well. The imprint affected the two of us equally; we fell deeply in love, and to the point that to stay with him, I would change myself. I took the suppressants like you did Kyungsoo. But now my inner wolf is gone, I'm glad that Jongin found you in time for you to still be able to turn. Please work on that, and embrace your other side."

"I will." Kyungsoo said as Jongin made the two of them stand. "Promise to take care of yourself as well mom." Kyungsoo hugged her, and for the first time in a long time, she hugged him back with just as much affection and need as him. "I love you that never changes."

"I love you too."


	12. Lucky

Two Years Later…

It has been two years since the last time Kyungsoo has seen his mother face to face. Things have changed within the pack since the visit. Kris didn't encourage anyone to head out into the city anymore, and instead the Pack kept to themselves within the forest boundaries. Kyungsoo didn't question this, he knew that Kris was taking precautions because of his account. Kyungsoo was now officially part of the Pack and Kris wasn't about to lose one of his family members. Besides that all the older members have finished their college years and were either working on their growing family or fooling around with the pups…Baekhyun and Chanyeol. Kyungsoo himself was quite envious of the little group of pups that have accumulated within the house for the past two years. Sehun and Jongin were still in their final year of college and no matter how much the two of them begged to drop out of school Joonmyun wasn't letting the two drop without getting one degree under their belts. He demanded that his Pack members be educated on something, whether it was dance or whatever it was that Sehun was studying under. Joonmyun never fully understood what the boy was taking…it was a mixture of dance, political science and literature…

Currently Kris, Luhan and their respected Mates have travelled to China when word spread about Kris and Luhan's old Packs. The four of them have been gone for a couple of weeks now and were expected to be back within the week. Yixing and Joonmyun have been keeping themselves busy with their child Seokjin. The little boy has been running around the house creating a path of mayhem behind him. Seokjin was quite the destructive child. But if there was anything that calmed him down it was food and Minseok's growing stomach.

Within the last two years the family has been expanding. The White Omega and Alpha have finally gotten pregnant. For the most part it was a pretty smooth pregnancy, Minseok was calm through the entire thing, but that meant that Jongdae was the complete opposite. Jongdae was quite protective over Minseok throughout the pregnancy, not even letting the other Alpha's close to Minseok half the time. The Betas were barely allowed to come near him, so that left Kyungsoo as the only one that Jongdae was completely comfortable with having near Minseok. The rest of the Pack didn't fully understand Jongdae's antics but then again they weren't going to question them either, Jongdae was always the strange one of the Pack. The couple was happy to hear that they were finally pregnant and when they found out that they were having twins from Yixing they were over the moon. Minseok was excited about having two little babies running around the place, he has always dreamed of a larger family.

Jongdae from there decided that he was having two sons and that they were both going to be amazing Alpha's to a very strong Pack. Minseok didn't want to deflate Jongdae's bubble and tell him that there was also a strong possibility that the two of them could be another set of White Omega's or even one of them could be. He was going to let Jongdae live in his fantasy for a while.

What was strange and enduring about the entire pregnancy was Seokjin's liking for Minseok's stomach. Joonmyun and Yixing would find Seokjin wandering around the house trying to find Minseok, and when he does he curls up against the White Omega's stomach and stares at it completely entranced. The couple never fully understood what was going on with Seokjin, that was until Jongin informed the two of them that Seokjin most likely imprinted on whoever was growing inside of Minseok at the moment.

While the rest of the house found it quite hilarious that the Beta's only son had already attached himself to another wolf. Minseok and Yixing thought that it was adorable, yet Joonmyun and Jongdae fought over who would be the stronger wolf within the relationship. Jongdae constantly put in his own two sense stating that his child would be the Alpha and the stronger wolf but Joonmyun was adamant about his son being the strong wolf. Minseok and Yixing again let the boys play it out amongst themselves. The two were just excited about having their children already involved with each other, that would make them finding their Mates quite easy and painless. Minseok only hoped that it would be as easy for his second son to be the same.

When it came to the time when Minseok was finally going to have his children Joonmyun and Yixing couldn’t stop little Seokjin from joining them during the time. First born was surely an Alpha and Jongdae was beaming from ear to ear about his newest son. Minseok just yelled at him to shut up and help him through the next child. Seokjin did not move when Hoseok was born, he let the boy curl up against his father not even bothering to look at the boy. He was staring at Minseok's stomach waiting for the next pup to come. It was not for another couple of hours that their second child came. Namjoon was quite the strong Alpha as well, and immediately Seokjin moved himself out of Yixing's arms in order to be closer to the baby.

"Mine right?" Seokjin looked up at Minseok with begging eyes. Minseok sighed, he knew that he was going to be sharing his child with the little boy. Although he couldn't get jealous of Seokjin, the boy was going to love Namjoon in a completely different way. He could only hope that Namjoon would feel the same for Seokjin when he was order as well. But for now it seemed like the two got along. Namjoon tilted his head towards Seokjin's direction almost looking for the boy. Yixing helped the boy hold out his finger for the little pup to smell. The two were completely in their own little world. Yixing couldn't help but squeal from excitement. On the other side of the room Joonmyun was handing over money to Jongdae who surely won the bet, Jongdae had gotten his wish, two strong and amazing Alpha sons. Jongdae couldn't wait to see what they would be like when they were older and ready for their own Pack.

Since then the three pups seemed to be inseparable, not that Minseok or Yixing minded, they liked the idea of their children getting along. Joonmyun had become more and more protective over Seokjin since he found out that Namjoon would be his Mate in the future. Yixing would constantly have to calm the Beta down and remind him that they were simply children, things could change…although that was high improbable.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol had kept to themselves throughout most of the last two years. Only spending time with the children and attempting to help Baekhyun over his anxiety around other wolves. So far Baekhyun has come to terms with the world that they were living in, but he was having difficulties with another aspect…children. There was nothing more in this world that Baekhyun wanted than to have a child. He wanted to give Chanyeol that happy blissful feeling of having their own pup run around the house. Have Chanyeol teach them how to hunt and play with the other Pack members. Baekhyun wanted a child he could call his own, someone to call him Daddy. He wanted to be that security blanket for his own. Watching the two older couples together with their children was slowly breaking Baekhyun's heart.

Chanyeol could see this, the depressed look on Baekhyun's face appeared not long after Hoseok and Namjoon were born. He knew what his Baekhyun was thinking and feeling, and he felt the same, but he would never voice this opinion. He didn't need Baekhyun feeling worse than he did right now. The two have talked of adoption before, but it wasn't likely to ever happen. Adopting a pup was never going to happen, families and Pack mostly kept pups even if their parents were dead. New pups meant more numbers, and a strong Pack. Sure there were wolves that left Packs when they were legally old enough but from birth until their 18ths birthday, wolves usually stayed together. The thought of bringing a human child into his lifestyle completely scared Chanyeol. He didn't want to put another human through the hardships of living with wolves, having to put Baekhyun through it was hard enough.

Something huge happened for Jongin and Kyungsoo a while back as well. The two finally Mated with each other, and the whole house new. The after experience was quite questionable. Each member telling them they were annoyingly loud and should have left the house to take care of their own needs. Kyungsoo blushed through the entire experience where Jongin just pleaded that he was showing the world who Kyungsoo truly loved. But this wasn't the only change that had happened for the couple, Kyungsoo had finally been able to transform into his wolf form. It didn't happen that long ago. He still has difficulties between changing and back and into his wolf form at times. Jongin is  usually able to coax him through the process of changing.

Kyungsoo and Jongin have been living in pure bliss for the past two years. Jongin was thoroughly enjoying having Kyungsoo by his side forever, not having to sneak into his backyard just to get an hour with his Mate. He could lay in his bed and have Kyungsoo wrapped up in his arms. Jongin has taken Kyungsoo pretty much everywhere, there were multiple trips out to the beaches and to the northern mountains.

Kyungsoo loved the feeling of being so deeply in love with someone that he could completely let yourself go. He has never felt this way for anyone, not his mother or father, only Jongin. Surely Baekhyun and Jongdae were amazing friends, and he would never give up their brother bond for anything, but Jongin, he gave Kyungsoo a whole new feeling. One that made him feel like he was floating on a cloud.

Currently, Kyungsoo was waiting outside of the Universities Performing Arts department. Jongin's classes ended ten minutes ago, and he couldn't help the butterfly feeling in his stomach when he saw Jongin walk out of the building. Jongin apparently had a little surprise for the two of them tonight. Kyungsoo couldn't wait to see what the boy had in mind. Jongin was always really secretive especially around dates like today. Kyungsoo couldn't help but blush, Jongin had woke him up this morning hugging him closely telling him how much he loved him. Only to have it ruined by him saying happy anniversary to the first time they made love. Kyungsoo didn't like the idea of celebrating such event, but he let Jongin do what he loves…showering Kyungsoo with surprises and love.

"Hey handsome." Jongin wrapped an arm around his waist pulling him in close to his body. Jongin placed a simple kiss on Kyungsoo's lips. "So did you wait for me long?"

"Nope, just about fifteen minutes."

"Sorry about that, I got caught up talking with one of the dance instructors. It turns out that he is good friends with Minseok's parents and so I had to learn more about Jongdae's parents-in-law." Jongin beamed. "But now I'm free and so are you."

"Of course, I've just been playing with the kids all day. Seokjin is finally attempting to turn into a little wolf, and honestly it's absolutely adorable to watch.  He's this little pup running around the house causing even more mayhem than before."

"Just wait until the three of them are teenagers. The raging hormones, the intense fights…it's going to be great." Jongin walked the two of them towards the forest.

"I don't think any of them are looking forward to those years." Kyungsoo laughed. "So where exactly are we going?"

"No place too special, just something I've been working on for while." Jongin explained.

"Then it's pretty special if you were making it." Kyungsoo smiled. Jongin started to strip off his clothes as he changed into his wolf form soon afterwards. Grabbing his backpack back into his mouth and nodding his head towards the open path. Kyungsoo sighed, transforming into his wolf form was always quite difficult for him. But he knew that with practice it would become more and more simple. He did the same as Jongin, taking off his clothes before throwing them into the bag that Jongin's wolf was holding.

Closing his eyes, he attempted to let himself go, let the feeling of the night completely fill him. Feel they want and need to become one with his wolf spread through his body. He felt the change then, his bones shifting in his body, fur growing everywhere. He bent down as he allowed the change to course through him. It wasn't painful but it wasn't comfortable either. When he finally fully shifted, he looked up to meet Jongin's smiling eyes.

Let's go beautiful

The two of them take off into the forest, Jongin was easily quicker than Kyungsoo but he kept at a pace that Kyungsoo could follow. Even though getting into his wolf form was still slightly difficult and sometimes he couldn't even shift, he absolutely loved being in this form. Kyungsoo loved the feeling of racing through the forest chasing the other members, even though he knows it will be able before he even is able to fully catch up to them. He enjoyed the late night races and the attempts at hunting the wild animals that roamed the forest. Jongin was a great teacher, patient and supportive.

The two traveled through the woods together for more than an hour. It wasn't until they came across the little river and a small cave that Jongin finally stopped. Kyungsoo moved into the space next to him before watching Jongin. He transformed back into his human for so easily. "So what do you think?" Kyungsoo tilted his head towards the little cave that Jongin was walking into. Inside Jongin had laid down a simple mattress with a small basket of food and fire pit in the center. It was simple and small but Kyungsoo absolutely loved it.

Turning back into his human form as well, Jongin passed him his clothes and helped him dress quickly. Jongin took his jacket and wrapped it around Kyungsoo's shoulders to keep him slightly warmer. "Joonmyun made dinner for us and then had Baekhyun and Chanyeol bring it here for me. But besides that the rest was all me. I thought it was simple and cute but completely Jongin. Kyungsoo loved that the boy didn't think he had to bring him to fancy dinners or places. What he liked best was just being with the boy. He was glad that Jongin understood that. Kyungsoo had lived in the life of luxury for so long, being with Jongin, appreciating nature and the simplest things brought an even bigger smile to his face than he ever imagined.  

"It's prefect Jongin, I love it." Kyungsoo wrapped his arms around Jongin's neck pulling him in close. "Everything is just prefect." The two spent the night together, sitting beside the fire and contemplating what their future was going to be like.

"Did you even think of having a kid?" Jongin asked. Kyungsoo didn't have to think, he nodded his head . Kyungsoo was sitting on the mattress back against Jongin's chest, his younger mate's arms wrapped tightly around him. Kyungsoo has watched the others for a while now, the thought of having Jongin's child was something he never even imagined to be possible. But it truly was…only a couple of years ago did he even find out about his other half.

"To be honest, I have thought about it before." Kyungsoo sighed. "The others just look so happy and excited about having their children around. Have you ever thought of having our own, having a little Kyungsoo or Jongin run around the place?" Jongin's arms tighten tighter around Kyungsoo's waist.

"Our child would be adorable." Jongin giggled, placing sweet kissing along Kyungsoo's neck. The two sat in silence for another twenty minutes, letting things soak in. Kyungsoo was overwhelmed at the thought that Jongin was even thinking about children. He never thought the younger would ever want a chance with him. He wanted children with Jongin but never did he think about having one now. He didn't know if they were ready, if they were even capable of taking care of another person, when they themselves were such a new couple.

Kyungsoo just let the thoughts escape him as Jongin now had his full attention. The younger Alpha had Kyungsoo pinned down on the mattress the two were sitting on earlier. Kyungsoo hummed to himself as Jongin's lips worked their way up and down Kyungsoo's neck, a wave of pleasure running through his body. Kyungsoo pushed his chest up against Jongin's tilting his head to give Jongin more room. Kyungsoo wanted Jongin now, he wanted to share this lovely night with the one he loved. With the stars shining and the full moon Kyungsoo couldn't contain his need.

Grabbing the back of Jongin's head and bringing him to his lips, Kyungsoo kissed the boy properly. The two drowned in the feeling of the kiss. Jongin's hands running down the side of Kyungsoo's shirt. "You know I absolutely adore you." Jongin whisper traced along Kyungsoo's lips.

"I love you Jongin." Kyungsoo's hand moved down the side of Jongin's cheek.

"Always." Jongin smiled reaching down to the side to Kyungsoo's waist, grabbing onto the side of Kyungsoo's shirt. Kyungsoo lifted himself up and allowed Jongin to remove his shirt from his body. Tossing the piece of clothing to the side Kyungsoo pulled on Jongin's shirt and did the same to the younger's. Staring into one another's eyes for a moment Kyungsoo caught the need and want that Jongin was showing him, and he knew that he was portraying just the same. Kyungsoo's hand shot out towards Jongin's belt wanting the lower half of him completely bare and for his eyes only.

"Anxious aren't we?" Jongin smirked as he removed his pants and Kyungsoo pushed to do just the same. The two completely naked now, Kyungsoo pulled Jongin towards him pulling him in. Jongin pressed his lips against Kyungsoo, slipping his tongue into Kyungsoo's mouth, loving the way the two felt together. Kyungsoo reached down tracing his hand across Kyungsoo's Jongin member; the boy instantly shivering under his touch. Kyungsoo couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face.

"You're smirking now, but later I'll have you begging for me." Jongin words only made Kyungsoo more needy. He loved when Jongin took charge and made him feel completely vulnerable. Jongin unconsciously started to buck against Kyungsoo's hand wanting the warm, pleasure-filled feeling to continue. Kyungsoo did just that, pumping the boys member faster. Jongin's hands moved behind Kyungsoo's body grabbing hold of Kyungsoo's ass squeezing hard, pushing them apart allowing his hand to move between them. Kyungsoo mewled into Jongin's traveling hands. Jongin pushed the boy down onto his back. 

A rush of pleasure rang through Kyungsoo's body as the anticipation filled him. Jongin captured his lips, allowing Kyungsoo to submit deeper into Kyungsoo. Jongin's hands moving slowly along his thighs, spreading them apart. Jongin's lips moved their way down Kyungsoo's body, shivers raced through him, Jongin's lips light fire as they reached his chest moving lower. "I'll be careful." Jongin whispered against Kyungsoo's thigh as he lubed his fingers, Kyungsoo watching in anticipation.

Jongin's first finger entered him, the feeling wasn't new, but instead exciting. The two of them haven't been intimate like this in a long time. It was quick as Jongin entered another finger into his puckered hole, moving them in and out slowly. Jongin's tongue tracing along his already hardened length allowing Kyungsoo to feel everything possible.

Letting out a small whimper, Kyungsoo held tighter onto the bed sheets as Jongin's third and fourth finger entered him. Throwing his head back, Kyungsoo gradually got used to the feeling of having his boyfriends fingers inside of him. To the point that there was no more pain. Kyungsoo started to push back against Jongin as he felt Jongin's finger dig into his deeper. Moaning louder, Kyungsoo demanded Jongin to completely take him. Jongin smirked as he pulled his fingers out, pulling Kyungsoo closer by the thighs, positioning himself against the pink prepped hole.

Kyungsoo moved  himself onto his elbows wanting to watch as Jongin entered him. "Give yourself to me Jongin." Kyungsoo spoke, driving Jongin over the edge. Without anymore warning Jongin pushed himself into Kyungsoo.

"Fuck I missed this," Jongin reached down, pushing himself in further, and deeply kissed his love. Kyungsoo reached his hands into Jongin's hand pulling him closer to him. Kyungsoo started pushing his hips against Jongin's wanting the boy to start moving against him. Jongin pushed back, grabbing onto Kyungsoo's hips and drilling himself into the boy.

Kyungsoo screamed as Jongin hit his prostate that quickly, Kyungsoo never understood how the boy was so good at this, but he never complained. "God Jongin, faster."

"If you want to Love." Jongin continued to pound at an unsteady pace against Kyungsoo's hips, driving the older male insane. The two completely lost in bliss as the stars shone above them. Jongin reached down, when he felt himself coming to a climax, and grabbed onto Kyungsoo's cock beginning to pump it with his thrusts.

But Kyungsoo wasn't about to cum just yet, he pushed Jongin back this time, climbing back onto his hips, placing himself over Jongin's cock, and positioning it back into him. Kyungsoo placed his hands against Jongin's chest and bounced up and down at an even faster pace than Jongin was doing earlier. "Needy aren't we."

"Shut up." Kyungsoo concentrated on the pleasure that filled him as he felt himself come closer to the end. Jongin held the boys hips down as he exploded inside of Kyungsoo holding him close not allowing him to moved. Kyungsoo crashed down against Jongin's chest exhausted. The two hugged each other desperately.

"God, we haven't done that in a while." 

"It's been too long." Kyungsoo agreed.

The two found themselves sleeping without cleaning themselves up from earlier. Kyungsoo clung onto Jongin, venturing into a sleepless night. The night was cold, but they didn't seem to mind, wrapped up in each other's body heat and blankets they made it through the night like any other.

 

 


	13. Growl

Kyungsoo woke with Jongin's arm draped around his waist, and the quickly movements outside of the cave. The sun beamed down on Jongin's golden skin, allowing the boy to glow more than he already does.  Jongin's fringed sticking out on all ends, Kyungsoo couldn't help but smile to himself  because he was the reason that Jongin's hair was sticking out on all ends. How did he get so lucky? How did Jongin choose him so easily, but then again Kyungsoo choose Jongin just as well. They were a match made in history, literally prefect for one another. Jongin knew everything about him, and Kyungsoo just the same. And the past two and a half years has really changed his entire life.

He no longer was scared about confrontation, he stood up for those he loved the most. His relationship with his mother was better than before, the two still text and talk with one another. Kyungsoo was actually able to communicate with his mother. Although the two went through longer periods without talking, his heart still beat quicker when he got that simple "good night" or "how's you and Jongin doing?" text messages. Kyungsoo couldn't wait until he got the change to meet with his mother once more, he wanted to tell her all about the places that Jongin had taken him, and all the new people he's met. He wanted to tell his mother of the three new pups within the group, and how two of them have already imprinted on each other. It was quite adorable to watch.

But there was one thing that he still longed for, his father's approval. He wanted his father to except him for who he truly was…but this was never going to happen. The two of them were never going to get along, his father was never going to accept who he was, or Jongin for that matter either.

Shaking his head of those thoughts, Kyungsoo concentrated on the lovely boy in front of him. Jongin looks more and more like a angel each time Kyungsoo looks at him. The boy has truly changed his life, and Kyungsoo didn't mind one bit. Jongin was his saviour. Kyungsoo could simply lay here all day enjoying the sun and the feeling of having Jongin close.

Breaking his concentration, Kyungsoo could sense movement outside of the cave. He knew that it simply wasn't just a small animal, Kyungsoo could smell the other wolf around the cave, and it wasn't any of the EXO members. The sun was now high in the sky as Kyungsoo moved out of Jongin's arms in order to investigate. Jongin didn't seem to want Kyungsoo to  move but he simply let him go when Kyungsoo patted his arms a couple times. Making his way into the sunlight as he pulled on his pants Kyungsoo took in their surroundings. The little river was still running across from the cave and the trees were starting to fully bloom now that it was the beginning of spring. Kyungsoo couldn't wait until the woods would be completely covered in green once more.

The rustling of the bushes came again. Kyungsoo turned himself towards the direction, waiting to see another wolf behind him. Jongin was awake now, Kyungsoo could practically feel Jongin getting up from the cave and moving himself into a hidden position to the side. The wolf came face to face with Kyungsoo now, and the boy feeling familiar to him. "Woohyun?" Kyungsoo pondered, he took a better look at the boy.

"Sweet little Kyungsoo," Woohyun's smirk was dark, unlike when they met during the times in the East. Jongin took Kyungsoo to visit his cousins in the East, Sungkyu and Myungsoo. Woohyun was actually Sungkyu's mate, so Kyungsoo understand why the two would be separated at the moment; from what Kyungsoo understood the two were quite inseparable. Woohyun took a step closer pushing himself closer to the smaller omega. "Looks like I finally found you."

Kyungsoo eyes widened, Woohyun looked like he had been driven mad. The boy was no longer the handsome dork that he once met, now his eyes were blood shot and angry. "What do you want?" Kyungsoo asked, his stance stern in case Woohyun was able to attack him. Kyungsoo could feel the tension coming off the other.

I'm watching love. Jongin's voice rang through Kyungsoo's head; and he instantly calmed himself down.

Why would Woohyun be here? Kyungsoo questioned back, but he only got no answer as Woohyun interrupted his thoughts.

"There's a warrant on your pretty little head, you and your Mate." Woohyun stated starting to circle Kyungsoo, sizing him up. Woohyun was a strong Alpha, even though he wasn't the leader of the Pack, he was Mated to the Head though. The two held their pack quite well, intimidating all those around them. With only seven members they were still a force to be reckoned with.

"Why would someone want me, or Jongin?"

"Well, little one, while you've been playing house with Jongin and the rest of your Pack, your daddy has been doing quite terrible." Kyungsoo was stunned, his mother never once mentioned his father, so hearing news that he was doing bad was new. "Daddy's business hasn't been doing all that great."

"And so he blames that on me?"

"Apparently," Woohyun shrugged his shoulders. "But that isn't really my concern. I'm here to do what I was told and finish the deed and get what is mine back." Woohyun jumped then, transforming mid air as he attempted to make his way towards Kyungsoo. Jongin was quicker though, he caught Woohyun off balance and threw him down against another tree.

Jongin was ruthless from then onward, grabbing a hold of one of Woohyun's legs twisting it until Kyungsoo could hear the breaking of Woohyun's bones. Jongin threw the wolf's leg to the ground before growling at the boy. "Do you think that was smart? Coming onto my mate like that, with me in the area? Did you simply think that you could take him down that easily without me intervening?"

Woohyun didn't say anything, he just simply laid his head against the ground and closed his eyes tightly. Shaking his head no, Woohyun screamed out for Sungkyu. He just wanted him by his side at the moment, but he knew that for that to happen he would need to get rid of those in front of him. Woohyun turned himself onto his feet once more about to attack Jongin when Kyungsoo jumped at the boy in his wolf form as well smashing his head against the tree before he got a chance to touch Jongin. Woohyun was knocked out from there.

Jongin turned towards his smaller mate wrapping his arms around Kyungsoo's neck and burying his head into the boys thick fur. "You really impress me more and more every day you know that?" Kyungsoo nodded his head before motioning back to Woohyun. "We should bring him back with us, figure out what is going on right now. Who wants us dead, we can learn more from him." Jongin explained looking towards the broken wolf. "He could possibly tell us more about what is going on here?"

Kyungsoo nodded his head before helping Jongin lift Woohyun onto the Alpha's back in order to carry him home. The two took off into the forest, running slightly slower than normal in order to keep Woohyun on Jongin's back. The two of them would have Yixing look at Woohyun when they got home. He was badly injured but he was going to live. 

They made it home within two hours before dropping Woohyun in the middle of the living room and calling for Yixing to come and help. Seokjin was the first one to appear with a groggy looking Yixing trailing behind him. "What the hell did you two do?" Yixing shouted racing over towards the wolf and inspecting his wounds. "I swear to god, with you two and Baekhyun and Chanyeol I feel like a 24 hour clinic."

"What happened with Baekhyun and Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo asked transformed back into his human form and curled into Jongin's side.

"Well while you two were off having a sweet old time, Baekhyun and Chanyeol decided to do the same this morning. Only they sort of ran into Myungsoo."

"Fuck, what the hell is going on with that Pack!" Jongin shouted grabbing onto Kyungsoo's hand and walking into the kitchen where the others were already waiting. "Baek, I think that Yixing will need help. Kyungsoo kinda took out Woohyun, smashed his head pretty hard." Kyungsoo nudged Jongin's side. "And I might have broken his leg."

Baekhyun rolled his eyes but let go of Chanyeol and headed into the living room. "So what's going on?" Kyungsoo asked looking around at the other members of the Pack.

"That's what we were going to ask, but we won't get anything until Woohyun is fully conscious." Joonmyun sighed, Seokjin had left Yixing's side and now was curled up in Joonmyun's arms hugging his father quite tightly. "Did your cousin tell you anything about this?"

"Not that I know of," Jongin turned to his brother wondering if Jongdae had heard anything from Sungkyu or Myungsoo about Infinite coming into their territory. Jongdae couldn't think of anything that would bring their cousins their way.

"We will wait on them for a while, put the kids into bed and then we can talk." Kris instructed. The parents moved quickly to bring their little ones to their bedroom and get them settled in. Jongdae and Minseok brought up Hoseok and Namjoon who both seemed half asleep by the time the couple got them to their room.  Feeding the cubs their bottle was easier than usual, and soon the two babies were asleep in their parents arms. Minseok sighed putting their youngest into his crib followed closely by Hoseok who snuggled instantly into his brother.

"What do you think this is all about?" Minseok asked as they closed the door quietly behind them. Jongdae shook his head, he didn't know why his cousin was down or why Woohyun and Myungsoo even thought about attacking another member of his pack, especially Jongin and Kyungsoo, things definitely didn't add up.

"Maybe, they were pressured into it?" Jongdae asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well like where is Sungkyu at the moment?" Jongdae asked walking down the stairs with Minseok at his side. "Myungsoo would never visit without his older brother, he doesn't like to talk unless he absolutely has too. And Woohyun you know how attached those two are. Remember when we went to visit them a year back?"

"Yah, and I thought that Sehun and Luhan were overly cute. I guess I was wrong." Minseok sighed. By the time the two of them made it down and into the kitchen once more, Myungsoo was tied up in a chair with Woohyun semi conscious beside him, tied in another.

"Never thought that we were this kinky?" Jongdae laughed to himself, until his mate hit his chest. "What, it was only a joke."

"This is not a joking matter Dae." Minseok took a seat at the island across from Baekhyun who was sitting on the islands counter with Chanyeol beside him. Kyungsoo and Jongin were off to the side, the Alpha glaring down the two Infinite members. Joonmyun and Kris took their stance in front of the two intruders. Minseok was quite surprised, Joonmyun looked quite intimidating at the moment.

When Woohyun finally came around he was shaken with the amount members in front of him. Myungsoo rolled his eyes at the other Alpha beside him. "Why to keep to calm Hyung." Myungsoo turned his attention towards Kris and Joonmyun. "Lay it on us." Myungsoo wasn't one to beat around the bush, he knew when he was defeated.

"It was stupid of you to attack members of my Pack! You know who you were coming after right? Chanyeol and Jongin? My two most powerful fighters?" Kris barked. "And attacking ones Mate as well!" Kris turned his attention towards Woohyun. "What happened to family Woohyun? Jongin is a part of your family through Sungkyu."

"Sungkyu," Woohyun whimpered and lowered his head, his bangs covering his face.

"Where is the rest of Infinite?" Joonmyun ordered. "What are you doing in our territory?"

"Hold on Beta, one question at a time." Myungsoo rolled his eyes. "It's not like we wanted to attack you guys. Wasn't really what we planned on doing this week."

"But we had too." Woohyun whispered. Jongin moved from Kyungsoo's side and moved in front of Woohyun.

"Woohyun where is Sungkyu?"

"They have him, they have him and Sungjong as well!" Woohyun cried out, tears coming down from his face. Myungsoo moved to kicked his pack mate hitting his broken leg. Woohyun yelled in pain, before sending another glare towards Myungsoo.

"What are you doing? You know that if we tell." Myungsoo said.

"We can help, you're family Myungsoo, just tell us what is going on, we can help you." Jongdae moved beside Jongin putting and arm on his brother's shoulders. "We never backed down before from helping us. And I'm sure that Jongin can surely look over Woohyun attacking Kyungsoo if you simply let us in on what is going on. A family bond is stronger than one that you have allied with."

Myungsoo sighed, he wasn't planning on giving away what was going on unless he really had too. But this was his cousins, Jongdae and Jongin were nothing but family, and they held a powerful stance in the EXO Pack as well. "So you want to tell us what is going on here? Tell us why you attacked us, tell us what happened to Sungkyu." Jongin pushed.

"It's not just Sungkyu, they have Sungyeol as well, and Woohyun and Sungkyu's son." Myungsoo motioned to the defeated wolf beside him.

"Who,"

"The hunters." Woohyun growled out the word. "It's because of your Mate that ours suffer, that my child is being held captive."

"You had a kid?" Jongin asked, eyebrows raised.

"Sungjong, he's less than a three months old. Jongin, Jongdae you have to help us get them back."

"We'll back them back Woohyun Hyung." Jongin said sighing, turning his attention back to Kyungsoo who seemed to be completely taken back. Jongin knew  just as much as Kyungsoo did that it was Kyungsoo's father that was after him. "But in order for us to help you Woohyun, Myungsoo, you two are going to have to tell us everything you know. Start from the beginning."

Myungsoo started the story, figuring that their only way to make sure that their mates were alright was by teaming up with the rest of the EXO Pack. Myungsoo told the story of how Kyungsoo's father found them while they were separated. Woohyun and Sungkyu where off in the town with their newest addition to the family buying supplies. Dongwoo and Hoya weren't even in town at the time, but instead visiting Hoya's father out east. As for Myungsoo and Sungyeol, the two were finally giving into each other. It has not been more than three days since the two of them had finally mated with one another. Kyungsoo's father had other hunters with him as well. Myungsoo stated that they knocked him unconscious before going after Sungyeol threatening the two of them with silver bullets.  They were outnumbered, and so they were taken.

They were brought to Exodus afterwards, and into the Do Mansion. There the ultimatum was explained, either kill Kyungsoo and his or face the death of their own Mates. "So you have to understand that I didn't have a choice. All of you are Mated, and all of you know that your Mate comes before everything else. Even family!" Myungsoo sighed out the rest. "I know it wasn't the brightest idea, coming after Chanyeol and Baekhyun first, Chanyeol is incredibly strong. It was idiotic and I was out of my mind. But I did for Sungyeol, and I can't apologize for that."

The rest of the Pack turned towards each other in understanding. Jongin's hand was around Kyungsoo's waist pulling him into his side. "I understand what you are saying Myungsoo. The need and desire that we have towards our Mates is eternal. I can tell you this, I would choose Kyungsoo over Jongdae in a heartbeat, but then again that's not much of a hard decision."

"You're right I've met your brother." Myungsoo smirked.

"What the fuck guys!' Jongdae shouted from beside Minseok.

"Just shut up and listen, and if it's any consolation, I would choose you over any other as well." Minseok smiled pulling the collar of Jongdae's shirt and connecting their lips into a kiss. "Besides someone has to change the diapers."

"Diapers?" Myungsoo looked shocked.

"When did this happen?"

"About three weeks ago." Jongdae beamed, proud to finally be a father. "Twins."

"Do I get to meet them?"

"Later." Minseok glared at the boy. Even though he was technically family, he still didn't trust Myungsoo fully. he still attacked Baekhyun and Chanyeol, and Minseok was not comfortable letting him near his children. Myungsoo could only lower his head in understanding.

"Is there more that you should be telling us?" Joonmyun pushed moving in beside Jongin and Kyungsoo. "If we are going to help you to get Sungyeol and Sungkyu back then we need to know everything."

"We just know that Mr. Do is doing anything he possibly can in order to get Kyungsoo back, or killed. Since Kyungsoo has gone Mr. Do's business has been spirally out of control. People are dropping business deals because they found out that Kyungsoo was no longer with the family and instead found himself off with the wolves. To be honest, it's sort of ridiculous, but your father is hell bent on getting back at you."

"Anything else?"

"No, he didn't tell us anything else."

"What about my mother, was she there? Was another woman there?"

"There was a couple woman there, but one seemed oddly out of place. It was weird, she smelt different than the other hunters did. She didn't seem to really want to go along with the plan." Woohyun explained. "She was shorter, with short black hair and a fading smile."

Kyungsoo nodded. He needed to get in contact with his mother and quickly.

"Alright, that is enough for tonight. The two of you will be staying with us for the night, but we are not trusting you enough for you two to be freed. You will stayed locked up downstairs in the heat room. We will provide everything you need, change of clothes, food, water. We are also going to need to get into contact with Dongwoo and Hoya, we are going to need all the help that we can get in order to take down the rest of the hunters." Kris explained.

"Chanyeol, Jongdae, take them downstairs, the rest of you stay here, we have much to discuss when they come back." Joonmyun explained.

"I'll make some coffee." Yixing sighed getting up from his seat and heading towards the counter. It was going to be a long night.

"Jongin, work on getting into contact with Hoya and Dongwoo, the two of them need to get here as fast as possible." Kris ordered. Jongin left along with the others. Kyungsoo was left slouched down against the side of the counter. Baekhyun noticed the disgruntled look on his best friends face and was instantly at his side.

"Hey Soo." Baekhyun sat down beside Kyungsoo and grabbed the boys hand. "You alright?"

"My father wants me dead Baek, how do you think I'm doing right now?"

"But you know that we are never going to let that happen right? Jongin, Chanyeol and the rest of the Pack are behind you. Nothing is going to happen to you. And we are going to get the others back as well, don't you worry. Everything will work out in our favour you'll see."

"You know how difficult this is going to be? My father is most likely going to figure out that Myungsoo and Woohyun couldn't do the job and possibly kill the others. Things aren't going to be easy."

"I never said that they were going to be, but we will make it through, just you see." Kyungsoo leaned his head down on Baekhyun's shoulder, and only praying that his friend was right. It wasn't long until the others returned and the meeting had begun.

Kris was throwing out strategy after strategy, asking questions about the best way to enter the house without being seen. "There isn't a way, there is surveillance all around the house. We can't get in without being detect. If we're going in, it is going to be a battle."

"We can battle then, are you all ready for a fight?" Kris asked the rest of the Pack.

"Yah, why not, it's not fun beating up Jongin anymore as it is," Sehun smirked. Jongin simply pushed the other Alpha onto the floor daring him to say that again. "I was only kidding."

"Hardly," Jongin sighed.

"You think if I just give myself up, then maybe my father will leave the rest of you guys alone. There wouldn't have to be a fight. There wouldn't have to be blood, the others can get their Mates back and everyone could live in peace?" Kyungsoo looked up at the others hopeful, but only to be met with depressed and scared eyes. Jongin was the first to gather up Kyungsoo into his arms.

"Don't you even think about doing that. I don't know what I would do with myself if you just gave up like that. I can't simply hand you over to a man I know will only cause you pain and suffering Soo. Didn't you hear what Myungsoo said earlier, Mates do everything and anything for each other. We are attached to one another forever, no one can break out bond. And if you left me, I would have to follow you blindly, would you like me to do that?"

Kyungsoo shook his head quickly, he knew that it was irrational thinking but he couldn't help but have the thought cross his mind. He only wanted the others to be safe. But the thought of having Jongin following after him and entering into a world of pain and eventually death, gave him a sick feeling.

Kris grunted, grabbing everyone's attention away from the hugging couple, "Then it is decided, when Dongwoo and Hoya come, they will join the rest of us, and we will fight for those we love. We will get the others back and then we will take down your father Kyungsoo. Once and for all."

 

 


	14. Don't Go

Baekhyun rested in Chanyeol's arms, wrapped in the warmth, his eyes not wanting to open. He knew that the other members of Infinite should be here by now, and he wasn't exactly ready for Chanyeol to leave him and go talk strategy with the rest of the wolves. He knew that he shouldn't, but he did not want Chanyeol to take part in the affair. He didn't want the younger running into what could be a very deadly trap. It was selfish, Chanyeol was an amazing fighter, and well respected within the Pack. But he was also Baekhyun's security blanket, his home. Taking in another deep breath Baekhyun turned himself in Chanyeol's arms and buried his head further into the boys chest. "Please just say that you will stay home today." Baekhyun whispered against the bare chest.

"Baek, you know I have to go." Chanyeol's arms tightened around Baekhyun's waist and pulled him closer. "Please don't try to hold me back from going tonight, you know that I can't say no to you."

"I know, and I know that you need to go, but I'm still scared, I don't want you to get hurt. I mean is it selfish to say that I want you to have nothing to do with this. I want you to just let the others go. Yeol you're all I have left. If you leave me I don't know what I'm going to do with myself." Baekhyun's eyes began to water. He wanted more than anything for Chanyeol to just stay with him today. To not go running off to face Kyungsoo's father and the other rogue wolves. But, as much as he wanted all this and more, he knew that Chanyeol was needed; being one of the strongest fighters in EXO he was needed in order to take on the rest of the hunters.

Chanyeol didn't want to leave Baekhyun, the thought of leaving his Mate with a couple other members of his pack to worry over him. "Yixing, Minseok, Sehun and Luhan will all be home tonight to watch over you. And you need to help keep them in check just as much.“ Chanyeol sighed. "You know that Minseok and Yixing are going to go completely nuts when their mates leave them tonight. And Sehun and Luhan will be attempting to keep them together. Through our bond Baek, we can communicate tonight, you'll know how I am and what is going on you'll be able to feel it. Just concentrate alright, because I know you're going to worry no matter what I tell you."

"How can I not, the most important person in my entire life is putting his life on the line for my best friend!" Baekhyun sat up and pressed his hands against Chanyeol's firm chest.

"I think I know what will make you feel better." Chanyeol leaned up and captured the boys lips into a chaste kiss. Baekhyun let himself go, drowning himself in the feeling of Chanyeol's smooth kisses. It calmed him for now, only prolonging the worry for later.

 

Kyungsoo leaned against the side of the house as he watched the others say good bye to their pack mates. Chanyeol was hugging Baekhyun tightly explaining to his lover that he will return to him shortly. Luhan and Sehun stood back and let the others say their goodbyes' for the night; the two weren't about to ruin the others moments. Sehun was the youngest pack member and an Alpha, hence why he was too stay home just in case something or someone came after those at the house. Minseok was holding the twins in his arms and Jongdae leaned down to kiss both of his boys on the head. "I'll be home soon Minnie, and when I get back we can make more babies." JOngdae smirked and Minseok sighed heavily before leaning into Jongdae's hold, their beautiful baby boys between them as Jongdae placed a simply kiss on Minseok's lips.

"So you have to get Seokjin to bed on time, even though I'm gone we don't want him to ruin his routines now do we?" Joonmyun eyed his Mate. Yixing sighed, he knew that Joonmyun was just trying to over the fact that the two could possibly not see each other again. He was avoiding the subject and Yixing let it slide, knowing that it was the way that his Mate coped with the idea.

"Come home to me safely okay." Yixing kissed him before lifting Seokjin into his arms. "And I promise to put our little baby boy to bed on time, have him fed and changed. I know what to do Myun." Yixing hugged his lover tightly before stepping back and saying a quick good bye to the others.

Jongin moved over beside his Mate after he said good bye to the others. "Are you ready for this?" Jongin's arms made their way around Kyungsoo's waist and pulled the boy closer. The two of them entered their own world the instant that Kyungsoo leaned up and placed a desperate passionate kiss against the younger boys lips.

"I'm scared, nervous, and I don't want to do this. I don't want you guys to come with me, but I know you will never say no to that. I know that we need to all go in order to get Myungsoo's and Woohyun's Mates back. Hoya and Dongwoo wouldn't have come all this way if they didn't agree with his plan. I just wish that everything goes well for the best. "

"So you have to be confident in all of us, that we all will be able to make it through this without difficulty and before you know it we will all be back together again. Just promise me that you won't go try to be some hero. That you will stay beside him at all times." Jongin said. "We're going to get them out, we're going to fix things with your father and then you and I are going to go on a very long needed vacation."

"I have a couple of places in mind." Kyungsoo curled his body into Jongin's chest wanting the warmth and love from his handsome Mate. "I want to visit my grandparents again, I want to go to Jeju Island, I want to do a million things with you Jongin. I want to have pups, and grow, very slowly, old together."

"Good, because I have all those plans and more for us." Jongin squeezed the smaller boys side as the others came up to the couple.

"Tonight isn't going to be easy, for any of us. We are going to have to go full out. I want you all to understand what we are getting into. You can stay home, back out or anything you want to do. You are not pressured into the attack." Kris instructed the leaving members. No one moved an inch, they were all ready to fight against the hunters. Those who have killed their kind before, and were surely going to come back for them soon.

"Alright then tonight we fight." Jongin shouted, attempting to hype up the other members. "We are going to do this and we are going to win. We're strong, we are EXO!"

Each one of them shifted and quickly raced off into the forest. Jongin was in the lead beside Kris. Tao and Kyungsoo following behind the two of them respectively. The rest were following behind, letting out desperate howls of excitement and calling. Kyungsoo wanted the run to last forever, he wasn't exactly ready to rush up to his father's mansion and take him on when they were going to be greatly outnumbered.

They reached the huge building quickly, Kris stopping the rest of them and pulling Kyungsoo towards the front more. They transformed back into their human states, and Jongin grabbed onto Kyungsoo's hand holding it tightly.

The wolves moved their way through the gates. The house completely dark as they walked to the entrance. "Father!" Kyungsoo shouted wanting some sort of confirmation that his father would be there. Instead Kyungsoo was answered with another howl. Through the window came a large black wolf, racing right towards Jongin and Kyungsoo. Jongin pushed Kyungsoo to the side, sending the boy to the ground in order to transform and take on the wolf. The group was caught up in the fight with one another not aware of another wolf coming after them.

Kris heard the growl right before the wolf came after Tao. Kris quickly turned sending the other wolf against the ground. The two twisting against the ground, and Kris was finally able to transform into his wolf form. "Let's move into the house." Chanyeol instructed pushing the others forward. The rest of them knew that the other two would catch up to them quickly. Kyungsoo could hear a loud howl from Jongin when he sent the final blow to the other wolf. Kyungsoo smirked, proud of his Mate for being so strong.

The door was unlocked and the house seemed almost eerie with silence. "Where is everything?" Kyungsoo noticed the place was completely empty, this was unlike his father. There was definitely something more to this plan.

"What is going on here?"  Kris was now here with them, and Jongin was on his other side.

"I don't think he's here." Kyungsoo whispered looking around the house. "Something is off, it's not right. My father is up front about everything, he wouldn't be hiding behind for nothing now would he?"

"Maybe he knew." Dongwoo said, Hoya beside him.

"We'll check his side of the house, separate, we can cover more ground. Meet back here in about ten minutes, if not we will come looking for you. Any loud noises we will come running." Kris held his hand out towards Tao, and motioned for Hoya and Dongwoo to follow them. Chanyeol, Woohyun and Myungsoo moved their way towards the basement, Jongdae, Joonmyeon and the mated couple made their way upstairs. Kyungsoo wanted to make sure the place was completely empty, something was definitely off about this whole thing.

The four of them made their way up the stairs, Kyungsoo and Jongin took the one side of the upstairs while the other two the other. Kyungsoo pushed open each door but with each one there was nothing. No furniture, no signs that anyone even used to live in the house. "This isn't right? My father built his house from the ground up, there is no way that he would just pack up and leave like this. Unless he was making a larger house, but I haven't heard anything like that from my mother." Kyungsoo whispered as he opened the next door.

Another wolf came after the two of them, this time there catching Kyungsoo and dragging him to the ground. Jongin pounced, biting into the wolves neck, shaking him off of his Kyungsoo. Eyes dark with fury as he broke the skin of the other wolf and breaking his neck. "What are all these random wolves doing here?" Kyungsoo sat up and attempted to catch his breath.

"Kyungsoo…" A soft murmured voice gave out. Kyungsoo's eyes widened as he noticed the other person in the room. There in front of him was his mother. The couple made their way towards his mother quickly, removing the gag from her mouth, and releasing her from the ties.

"What is going on here?"

"You need to get home, he's going after them. He's going to take what means the most to you." His mother was frantic, her eyes wild.

"What are you talking about?"

"Home, you need to get back to EXO!"

"The others." Jongin leaned back on his heels before racing out of the room and calling for the others.

"Get home, I'm coming with you. Your father has taken things a little too far lately. He trapped me here because he knew that I would be against him if I went with him. You're my child, and I believe that the bond between your father and I is weakening with each day." She whispered. "We need to get back to your house."

"I'm know." Kyungsoo stood up and then made their way slowly back downstairs. They were greeted with a couple other of the EXO members. Things were getting worse and you could see the anxious looks on the others faces.

"We need to get you guys back to your house. Kyungsoo's father is going after your Mates, he won't hold back, he has a small set of rogue and a handful of hunters with him, you need to make sure your mates are safe."

"Move!" Kris shouted. Kyungsoo watched as they others made their way through the house, noticing that Woohyun was running beside his Mate and a smaller wolf was attached to Sunggyu's back. Myungsoo was back together with Sungyeol, the two of them nuzzling each other as they ran. Kyungsoo lazily smiled, happy to see the two of them back together at least.

"Will you fight with us?" Kris called out to the other wolves from the Infinite pack.

"You saved us, we will fight with you." Sunggyu growled as they took off faster into the deep forest. Kyungsoo was beside Jongin feeling extremely unease by his father's plans.

 

 

As they grew closer to the house, Chanyeol let out a loud howl, taking off faster than the others, Kyungsoo knew instantly that something must have happened to Baekhyun. Kyungsoo wanted to go as fast as Chanyeol but he knew that he would never be able to keep up with an Alpha. Jongin has his mother on his back and Kyungsoo beside him, he was going to keep with his mate and not head into a fight without knowing where Kyungsoo was at all times.

The smell of smoke was the first thing that caught the boys attention, it wasn't long before large flames came into their view. The house was on fire…wolves, hunters and the rest of the EXO Pack was spread around their patch of land. Baekhyun was backed up into a corner holding onto his arm. Chanyeol was sprinting desperately for him as the wolf was ready to bite into Baekhyun. Chanyeol grabbed onto the wolf by the leg, burying his teeth into it and thrashing him into the side of the house.

Jongdae was moving between the hunters and other wolves in a madman like trance attempting to get closer to Minseok and his sons. The smaller white omega was being hovered over by another wolf, baring his teeth at Minseok. To the side Hoseok and Namjoon were laid against the tree with a wolf watching the two pups. "What a pretty colour? A White Omega is quite hard to come by." the wolves rang. "And as we can see, you are capable of producing prefect Alpha's. What do you say we take a spin little one." He moved down onto Minseok biting into the side of his neck just as Jongdae leaped through the air and ripped into the side of the wolf.

"Get off my Mate!" Jongdae voice is a deep menacing growl, something that none of the Pack has ever witnessed before.

"Jongin we need to help Jongdae," Kyungsoo ran towards the other Alpha. Jongdae was Jongin's brother after all and Kyungsoo wasn't about to let Minseok raise their children fatherless. Kyungsoo's mother moved off of Jongin's back as the Alpha ran after his Mate. Kyungsoo and Minseok were cornering the Alpha who had been watching over the Kim's babies.

"Two little Omega's, what do you think you're going to do. You can't simply believe that you can take down an Alpha."

A cry came from the children behind the wolf, and Minseok unleashed himself. Kyungsoo followed suit directly afterwards coming after the wolf that was attempting to take his nephews. Kyungsoo and Minseok both latched onto the side of the wolves neck bringing him down to the ground before Jongdae came back into action. Jongdae shouted for the two boys to release the Alpha as Jongdae rammed the wolfs head against the large tree knocking him to the ground.

Jongin moved beside Kyungsoo whipping the dripping blood from his chin. _You alright?_ Kyungsoo nodded his head. He watched as the Hunters began the fight now, going after the other members of EXO. The infinite Pack was attempting to take care of another group of wolves. "We need to move the children away from here." Kyungsoo turned towards Minseok and Jongdae. "My mother can watch over them." They quickly did just that, moving to the edge of the battle field in order to keep the children safe.

"Kyungsoo!" The voice that Kyungsoo never thought he would hear again rang through the forest. Kyungsoo turned his head quickly to face the man who was pursuing his Pack. "Face me son, man up like you're supposed too."

Kyungsoo changed into his human form. "You think that I wanted to fight against you, you think I care that your company is becoming this huge shit show because of the world finding out what I actually am! Hate to break it to you father but the reason I am a wolf is because you married one! You can't just get rid of the lineage like such!"

"You're mistake Kyungsoo, you never were supposed to find out about this world, but no matter how much we tried it called for you. I wanted you to live, take on my work and continue the Do name. But it seems like things have changed, you have become a disgrace to the family. And for that you are no longer my son, I will kill you."

"Can you try."

A gun shot went off. Everyone froze, a heavy howl was heard throughout the grounds, and deafening cry reached all ears. Kyungsoo froze as he witnessed one of his own fall to the ground. Joonmyun watched with large eyes as their leader, the head Alpha laid in front of him and his son. Yixing scared behind his Mate as Kris laid without breath in front of them.

"You killed him!" Tao's voice more furious than before, he ran desperately towards Kris reaching out for his Mate and praying that what he just witnessed was not what had actually happened. Tao licked at the side of his Mate's stilled face wanting any sign for him to wake up.

It was then that Kyungsoo's father raised his own gun towards Tao. Kyungsoo's eyes widened as he raced towards his father, he was not about to have his father's men kill another one of his family members. Hell broke loss when the second gunshot of the night went off and Tao's body now laid limp against Kris's.

Chanyeol charged then, attacking the man who let off the first shot. Tackling the man to the ground and ripping his head right off his body tossing it to the side. Chanyeol turned his head, blood dripping down the sides of his face in fury, daring anyone to come near him. Joonmyun unleashed himself at the moment as well, going for anyone who attempted to come near any of his Pack members.

"You will die for what your men have done tonight." Kyungsoo cried.

Kyungsoo was met with his father in mid air, sending the two of them to the ground. Kyungsoo wasn't about to let his father off easily, turning around he ripped the weapon from his father's hand. Jongin beside him now, waiting for what his mate wanted him to do.

Kyungsoo grabbed onto his father's leg afterwards, spinning him in the arm and sending him to the ground. "You will die tonight!" Kyungsoo's blood lust had filled him completely. His father taking away two members of his family. "Not only did one of your men kill our Alpha, but you killed his Mate instead."

"There, they will happy to be together won't they." a disgusted smirked crossed his father's face as Kyungsoo reached down and ripped into his father's neck taking his life.

"You will no longer haunt us, harm us, or come near us. You rest now." Kyungsoo walked away after the final blow was given. He wasn't about to watch he blood of his father soak into the lands. They will take care of the body later.

When Kyungsoo turned back around to face the other members he could see that they were the only ones standing. Some battered, and others in extreme pain with broken bones; but for the most part they were together. All Infinite members stood together keeping one another comfortable during this time.

Joonmyun tilted his head up to the moon letting out one final howl in honor of their two fallen pack members. The rest of the Pack following within his lead, crying out for the loss.

Bodies were scattered across the grounds as rain began to fall from the skies. With the twins and Seokjin crying out from the wetness the others settled onto the ground in grief. Kyungsoo watched the two bodies of Tao and Kris soak. It was then that he felt Jongin's arms wrap around him once more and he finally let out the tears that he has been holding back.

It was the end of his father and hopefully the hunters, for now; but it was at great cost. From the side he could see the others trying to hold themselves together, yet there was no use. They had lost their Alpha and his Mate. EXO was never going to be the same anymore. Things were going to change…

 


	15. 3.6.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Ending everyone!   
> Sequel is coming out tonight or tomorrow!   
> Please look forward to it.

Epilogue

 **Epilogue  
** Things within Exodus changed after the disappearance of Mr. Do and the Hunters. First off the Rogue wolves left the city, no attempting to face against EXO any time soon. Mr. Do company was transferred to Kyungsoo's mother and was now flourishing in a rather different way. His mother focused on helping those in need and giving back to those who most deserved in, instead of taking and never giving return like his father once did before them. Since then his mother has been able to reconnect with her parents and has found herself a new Mate, allowing her wolf side to slowly come back to her. It had taken quite the long time but things seemed to be working with her favour. Kyungsoo simply adored the new Mate that his mother had chosen. He was a strong hard working Alpha who simply adored his mother. Sure, during the beginning years his mother was having difficulty with the loss of his father. Even though the two may have disagreed on aspects they were still Mates and his mother did give herself fully to be with his father, having him not with her anymore was the most painful thing to experience and watch.  

Since the attack things have changed around the EXO house as well. Currently, Luhan and Sehun were spending their time in China, experiencing Luhan's family and what it is like over there. They visit twice a year but it was still not the same without them around all the time. They said that they wanted to get away from everyone who was having children. Kyungsoo was just happy that they found their own happiness out west.

Jongdae and Minseok were still around with their two strong Alpha sons who turned 22 only a couple of days ago. Things for the twins have been quite hectic. As expected, Namjoon had attached himself to Seokjin almost as quickly as he could walk. The two have been inseparable ever since. Joonmyeon and Yixing and Minseok and Jongdae were excited about their sons and promised to be supporting parents throughout their entire life. Namjoon had claimed Seokjin as soon as he was old enough and the two were already parents to a little girl. Hoseok on the other hand was having difficulty finding himself a proper Mate. He has had many offers from various women and men, yet he has not found the one person who simply made him fall head over heels from first sight like how his brother and Seokjin feel for one another. For Minseok and Jongdae, the two were still greatly in love with one another and enjoyed watching their sons grow up and become strong men.

Joonmyun has moved up in status and officially became the newest Alpha of EXO, and the newest Beta being Jongdae. The two worked well with one another, keeping each other grounded. Yixing was the same as always, the kind and caring mother figure of the entire Pack and one who stood beside his Mate proudly during the entire time.

For Baekhyun and Chanyeol, things have gotten quite interesting. Baekhyun and Chanyeol were given a gift about twenty years back. It was the day before New Year's Eve when they found a little pup on the EXO door step. No note, or anything just a little pup laying in a basket. Instantly everyone knew that the pup belonged with Chanyeol and Baekhyun who were desperate to have children of their own. They named the child Taehyung, and the pup officially became a part of the Park family and EXO.

Taehyung was good friends with another pup within the group. Yes, Kyungsoo and Jongin had had a child of their own. Seemingly enough they had their child only a couple of months before Taehyung entered their lives. Little Kim Jimin was surely a trouble maker, especially when paired up with Taehyung. The two often got into trouble with one another.

The five pups from EXO attended the same University and were studying well. They were aware of the war that went on when they were younger and the tough decisions and times that they faced immediately afterwards. Joonmyun never forgave himself for Kris's death. But he knew that the Alpha was only trying to save him and his son from the curse of the silver bullets, but only to meet their fate instead. Tao's death was simply a tragedy. Crying over the death of his mate only to meet the same. The two were never forgotten and often brought up throughout the year. The two were buried out back and together. The pack members would take turns bringing out flowers to their grave and filling the two in with what they have missed out on.

The pups have been off to University together and things were starting to really pull themselves into place. Kyungsoo was more curious than ever to meet this Min Yoongi that Jimin was always talking about. He's seen the photos and he's even met the boy through Skype but finally Jimin was coming home with the new boy and he couldn't wait.

 

 

"Soo, what are you doing?" Jongin was leaning against the door frame looking down at his favourite Omega. Kyungsoo was looking at a photo his wonderful son and Mate. It was Christmas break, and the boys could be here any minute, all of them were coming home. Namjoon and Seokjin were excited to see their family again, while Hoseok who was already down before with his Mate was more than happy to come back. Baekhyun had taken a liking to the Mate that Hoseok came home with, and announced that no one could become friends with him like Baekhyun has. Even though years have gone by his best friend was still the same childish person.

Taehyung was coming home too, Jimin warned Kyung about a surprise that Taehyung was bringing, and he knew what that could only be. He promised not to tell anyone, even Jongin and that was hard enough.

"I'm waiting for our son to come home. I miss him." Kyungsoo frowned, as Jongin walked towards the other. Tucking an arm around his waist and pulling him into a hug. "Well you don't have to wait, I can hear their car pulling up now." Jongin kissed his cheek before racing Kyungsoo down the stairs to see their son.

"Jimin!" Kyungsoo screamed as he raced towards his son, Jimin was gathered into his father's arms. Jongin joining them in their family reunion. "How's my beautiful boy." Kyungsoo cupped Jimin's face giving his son a once over. "You better be eating, washing regularly and going to all your classes."

"I've been doing all that and more Dad, please don't worry about me." Jimin was beaming before stepping back and motioning towards the male behind him. Jimin wrapped his hand in the others. "And well Yoongi Hyung has been making sure of it." Jimin was blushing now, his head lowered but Yoongi was looking both of his parents in the eye.

"It's nice to finally meet you." Kyungsoo smiled gathering the boy into a hug. "I know we've talked on the phone, and through Skype but it's nice to finally meet you in person." Kyungsoo was smiling hugely, before looking over his shoulder at his pouting Alpha husband.

"Dad," Jimin looked over at Jongin, wanting him to accept the other Alpha into Jimin's life. "Um do you accept Yoongi and I. He's been wonderful to me, even though it took slightly longer than expected to get together."

"Hold it." Jongin held his hand out and moved towards Yoongi, he looked the boy up and down before meeting his eyes. Letting out a sigh he nodded his head. "Fine, I accept him, but if he hurts you at all, in any way." Jongin moved to get into Yoongi's face. "I will end him."

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. "Alright enough, let's go." Kyungsoo grabbed onto Jongin turning him around and forcing him to go back into the house. Jimin pulled on Yoongi's hand and got the other to move in behind his parents. Letting out a large breath that Yoongi seemed to be holding he followed his Mate inside.

"Well that went better than expected." Yoongi looked down at Jimin, leaning in to kiss the boy.

"Two feet boys! Two feet at all times!" Jongin shouted back at them, making the two of them jump apart.

 

"Taehyungie! Look at you you're all grown up, and glowing this is completely amazing." Baekhyun hugged his son tighter. "So where is this friend of yours that you've wanted to bring home." Baekhyun looked back over Taehyung's shoulder as he watched another male that wasn't a part of his friends sons get out of the van. Namjoon and Seokjin still looked disgustingly in love. Same with Hoseok and his new Mate that Baekhyun was quite fond of.

"Oh right, Kook!" Taehyung called over his shoulder. Jungkook came over and joined Taehyung's side.

Jongin stopped from walking into the house, along with Kyungsoo. A small smirk washed over the Alpha's face as he caught the familiar smell of two destined wolves scents mixing together. Even though it wasn't completely melted into one like Jimin and Yoongi's. Taehyung and this new guy were still courting, but the two of them were definitely bound to be together. Jimin, however, could only barely contain his giggles that were about to come out. Jongin was very protective of his child, but knew that eventually Jimin would find his own Mate. Chanyeol however…

"Oh fuck no." Chanyeol came charging out of the house racing towards his son and Mate. "No, no, no, no, no." Chanyeol pulled Taehyung away from the other Alpha. "You promised, you said this wouldn't happen while we were separated, and there you go getting one before you even asked your own father if it was okay."

"Dad, I love you but you have to calm down." Taehyung removed himself from Chanyeol's grasp. "Besides Jungkook and I aren't even Mated yet. And Namjoon already let him into the Pack."

"Mates!" Baekhyun looked back and forth between his husband and Taehyung and Jungkook. "Park Taehyung!"

"Uh surprise?"

 


End file.
